Trust
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Tia's life changes completely when she moves to a new school and meets the handsome Rocket but her new happy life will be short-lived when something from her dark mysterious past comes back to haunt her...Main couples:xXRocket/TiaXx-Tia centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**OK…So here's another story! I wasn't going to put it on Fan Fiction at first but thanks to my new mate, Hannah, I did! I hope you guys enjoy this. I've had it in my head for a while and originally had my own made up characters but decided to swap it around to another GF story! This is before Season 1 so they don't know each other. Like I said, I originally wrote my own made up characters so these characters personalities maybe slightly different from the TV show but they're not total opposites that I can tell you! It's not mentioned in the first chapter but all the Snow Kids are in it just takes a while for all of them to come into it but they will! Also, some chapters are very short (like the first one) but I originally wrote it like a script rather than a story so some will be longer than others, it'll vary.**

**Warnings: OK…This will contain language. It will contain violence. It will contain sexual stuff and troubled teen stuff like teen drinking etc but may not get into drugs. **

**I think I've covered everything to last for the whole story so I had better get on with it! Just before I do, thanks to x0Hannah0x for helping me with this! You're awesome! I will let you know if I've missed anything out or just think of something new halfway through the story!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! All in Normal POV.**

'_Don't wanna be an American Idiot…,_' Tia danced around her room listening to the _American Idiot_ album her Mum got her a few years ago for her birthday. Every album she had gotten since her first one she has listened to 1oo times over and still continued to play them again and again. Tia lived for one thing and one thing only: music. She played guitar, piano and the drums and she wrote her own songs. Her Mum had always complimented her voice but Tia was never brave enough any of her music outside of her room.

'Hurry up Tia or you're going to be late for your first day of school!' her Mum shouted.

'_Great,_' thought Tia. There was nothing she hated more than the first day at a new school. Her Mum had made her move 5 times before but everything was still the same. Tia never spoke to anyone and had no intention of doing that this time round. She swore this time would be the same as all the others but her Mum, like every other time, told her it would be different.

Tia grabbed her bag, which had badges of her favourite singers and guitar players on it and ran downstairs, trying not to slam into the door that separated the hallway from the kitchen again, (seriously she had to keep reminding herself that it's there and not run into it when she was in a rush) when she enter the kitchen she was almost blinded by the bright yellow paint on the wall, she wasn't use to the colour yet, she had only just gotten use to the maroon colour in her old kitchen .

'Morning,' she greeted her Mum, stuffing her bag by the seat next to her, as she slumped on to one of the chairs around the table; waiting for her breakfast to be served.

'Morning sweetie,' her Mum replied, placing a freshly baked pan cake in front of her. 'You really should consider not playing your music so loud or you're going have not any ear drums by the time you're twenty.' She couldn't help but let out a huge sigh at my mother's attempt to make Tia turn her music down; again.

'Mum, you've been trying to make me stop playing my music so loud for 15 years and it hasn't quite worked so far, has it?' She tried to reason, as she began digging into her breakfast.

'I know but you can't blame me for trying. I've always hoped that it would happen after constant nagging like it has everything else.' She joked, sitting opposite Tia with her own pancake. Despite herself, Tia couldn't help but let a small smile form on her face.

'You know how stubborn I am and you know I'm even more stubborn when it comes to music. I don't' really see anything changing for a while.' Tia said while biting into her pancake.

'It's worth a try! So, have you decided on whether or not you're going to do sports at school? Like, basketball, baseball, football…' Tia put down her pancake and sighed. Her Mum was always trying to get her to do football again at every new school, and every time, she failed. Tia wasn't doing that again, not now not ever.

'I'm never doing football again.' She stated, trying to get on with eating the rest of her pancake.

'Come on Tia! You used to love playing football!' Her mother tried to persuade her but Tia wasn't falling for it.

'Exactly! Used to!' Tia cried out a little louder then she meant to.

'Tia just because your Dad-'

'Mum, don't even go there!' Tia quickly interrupted when her mother brought up her father.

'Tia, don't you think it's time to forget about it? You know, go back to what you used to do. Play football, play the guitar your Dad bought you-'

'Mum, no way!' They had this discussion ever time Tia went to a new school and yet her Mum still insisted on bringing it up! 'I'm not playing football and that's that and besides, who are you to tell me to forget everything? When was the last time you even looked at a guy since that happened?' With that, Tia grabbed her bag and left, leaving her Mum to sit there and worry, not just about her, but also her daughter.

Tia looked around her new surroundings.

'_This place is huge_,' she thought. She had gotten all her stuff and had decided to start looking for her locker the first minute she got her map even though there was still half an hour until class started because she knew she'd have trouble finding her way around.

She was walking with her head suck in the map and, because of that, she didn't realise someone walking out of the toilets when she was right in front of the door.

'Hey!' he cried out when they both collided into each other, making Tia drop most of her stuff. She would have also fallen onto the floor if the guy hadn't caught hold of her arm just in time.

'I'm sorry! I-' He shook his head.

'Hey! Don't worry about it,' He laughed with a cheeky smile. Tia looked at him and almost started drooling on the spot. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and brown dreadlocks. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

'I should probably go,' Tia managed to stutter out when she finally snapped herself out of her fantasy and started to pick up her stuff with his help.

'Yeah, sure.' And when she went to walk by, he accidently moved in the same direction and they crashed into each other. They both laughed awkwardly. Then she moved to get by him again and, again, he moved in the same direction. Then he moved to the side and let her get by. She whispered a '_Thanks_' before heading off to class while he stared at her until she was out of sight.

Finally, lunch time came and all the students headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. The guy with the brown dreadlock hair was sitting with a group of his friends with his eyes on the new girl.

'Hey, Patsy. Do you know anything about that new girl yet?' he asked the black haired girl sitting across from him. Patsy was the eyes and ears of the school (every school has one) and knew everything about everyone. Unfortunately, Patsy had to move with her family and today was her last day.

'I know a few things. She grew up in Dallas, Texas. She lives with her Mum in that new house down Park Street has no brothers or sisters and her Dad moved away a few years ago. I think she plays guitar and a few other instruments but she loves music. She doesn't talk much at all and hasn't spoken a word to anyone and she's a bit of a tomboy and hates wearing pink or any other girly. I also know you two have already met when you collided outside the men's bathroom. That's all I got so far. Why would you be interested in her?' She eyed him suspiciously from across the table.

'I don't know. There's something pretty unique about her and she seems different from any other girl I've ever met. No offence.' He answered, turning his head back to the new girl. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about her just stood out to Rocket.

'None taken. Have you talked to her yet?' Pasty questioned, following Rocket's eyesight until it landed on the girl they had just been talking about. She had to agree with Rocket when he said the girl was 'unique' there was something different about her.

'No, not yet.' Rocket answered, finishing off the last of his sandwich.

'Then what are you waiting for? Go get her!' He looked at Patsy and smiled. Then he looked at the new girl sitting at a table on her own.

'OK. Wish me luck!' He smiled, as he gathered up all the courage he could muster and walked over to the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia had given up on eating her lunch, instead she began reading her timetable and was trying to figure out where her next class was when the guy - that she had been drooling over - from earlier came up to her. She was in such a deep contraction that she hadn't realise that the guy was there until he spoke.

'Sitting alone?' Tia looked up, startled. But calmed down when she recognise who it was that was smiling down on her.

'Yeah. And you came over here because…'

'You're sitting alone.' He observed, sitting down in the chair next to her, like he was one of her mates or something.

'Fair enough.' Tia commented, she couldn't help but wonder why he was being nice to her.

'I don't think I caught your name,' he indicated. She looked at him.

'I don't think I caught yours.' She responded, the guy laughed lightly with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Rocket.' He answered, holding out his hand for her to shake.

'Tia.' She shook it and felt a shiver go down her back the minute she felt his soft, warm hand. Both of them didn't realise they were shaking hands for a long time because they were both just staring at each other; trying to figure something out.

'So what's your next class?' he asked and finally let each other's hands go.

'Um, Spanish in Room 101.' She stuttered out when she got her senses back and looked at the time table to see what she said was right.

'Isn't that ironic? Same here. I'll walk you.' Tia was going to decline but then she realised she had no idea on how to get there, so she thanked him.

Rocket and Tia were on their way to class walking side-by-side. Despite walking in a hallway fall of other students -chatting or laughing to each other- Tia and Rocket felt like they were in a sound proof room, as they walked in an awkward silence.

'So, why don't you tell me about yourself?' he suddenly asked, trying to break through the ice.

'There's not much to tell really. I'm obsessed with music, I can read people easily-'

'Huh? What do you mean by 'you can read people easily'?' Rocket interrupted when she said that last bit.

'What I mean is, just by looking at someone I can tell what they're thinking.' She answered, as if it was the most common thing the in the world, while Rocket expression gave a different impression.

'What so you're psychic?'He asked uncertainly, feeling a little bit scared now.

'Not exactly.' She answered but instead of making Rocket more scared; he became more interested.

'Yeah. So what's that person thinking?' he pointed to a girl wearing all-black and was reading a book. Tia examined the person for a few moments before replying.

'Are you smart?' she asked him, looking away from the person to Rocket again.

'Define 'smart',' he replied.

'I'll just do someone easier.' Tia scanned the hallway quickly; there were so many people she didn't know who to pick. 'That person with the green hat and purple top.' She instructed, pointing to the other side of the hall way.

'Yeah. Go on…'He inquired, starting to get more excited now.

'She's thinking about a guy, she just broke up with him because she found out he was gay.' As she said it, Rocket stared at the other girl and could only raise his eye brows in wonder and shock.

'Really?'He exclaimed. Tia nodded and watched, as he walked over to the girl. When he was walking back to Tia, he had a grim expression on his face.

'Well?' Tia asked. Curious to how Rocket would react to her unique gift.

'That's creepy.' He acknowledged, making Tia laugh.

'Who's that?' Tia asked pointing to a girl with long brown hair wearing a pink top and a pink skirt. Noticing the girl that Tia was indicating to, Rocket's expression turned grim.

'That's Mei. She's like the school's most popular girl. She's not smart and is a real drama queen but let me tell you, she can play football,' he replied, praying she wouldn't come over.

'And she's your ex-girlfriend,' Tia stated rather than asking.

'How did you know that?' He asked dumbly, before smacking himself mentally on the head. You didn't need to able read people to see he felt uncomfortable around Mei now.

'Judging by her expression and the way she's walking up to us right now, it's not hard to catch.' Rocket looked to see Mei walking up to them with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Seriously, you have to stop doing that, it's creepy,' Rocket joked and she laughed.

'Hey Rocket and…' she drifted off and looked at Tia with a 'who do you think you are messing with my boyfriend' look even though they had broken up. Tia couldn't help but roll her eyes. She really hated girls like her.

'This is Tia. She's new here and I'm showing her around,' Rocket simply stated as if he knew her forever and put his arm around her which gave her goose bumps. She could see Mei's face twist in anger and shuffle from one foot to the other which made Tia laugh to herself.

'Oh…well, hi,' she said in a disgusted tone. Tia wasn't going to take no crap from her and decided to take action.

'Hi. You're Mei, his _ex_-girlfriend, am I right?' Tia said with the emphasis on the '_ex' _part which really annoyed Mei.

'Yeah, well. You know how things go. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy but it doesn't always work out.' She said editing the saying that all the 'queens' of all the schools say. Tia had met many of them to know the right version.

'Oh really…I thought the saying was 'boy likes girl, girl likes boy equals sex, is it not?' Tia corrected which _really_ annoyed Mei. Rocket stood there with a huge grin on his face, astounded by the way Tia stood up to Mei. Tia just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Mei standing there, speechless. Rocket said a quick '_bye_' to Mei and ran after her nearly banging into a few people on the way.

'OK, it's official. You're definitely not like any other girl I've ever met,' Rocket said when he finally caught up to her.

'Why, because I actually stand up to bitches like her?' Tia asked, slightly annoyed at the way he acted just because she stood up to the 'queen of drama'.

'No, because you're not afraid to stand up for yourself and fight for what you believe in. You don't take any crap. You're exactly what this school needs,' he exclaimed.

'Don't expect me to be around for long though,' Tia muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear because then he'd ask why and Tia didn't want to go into that but, unfortunately, he did hear.

'Why?' he asked, not wanting her to leave…ever. He hadn't even known her for a whole day and yet, he wanted to be with her the whole time and never wanted her to leave. He just didn't understand it.

'For the past few years, my Mum and I have moved non-stop. Just when I get used to a place, we move again. That's just the way things are,' she replied reluctantly. She hoped he would leave it at that because she didn't want to give him, or anyone else for that matter, anymore details.

'Oh…' he said with much disappointment in his voice. '_Hopefully they'll both like this place a lot and stay_,' he thought to himself, praying it would happen. Then he remembered something and thought it would be a good idea to not only make his move, but also introduce her to everyone else and hopefully convince her to stay.

'Do you know there's a school dance on Saturday?' he questioned, hoping she would say yes even though he wasn't going let her slip through his fingers even if she said no. They were nearly at the classroom but Rocket never wanted to get there. He wanted to stay beside her and learn everything about her. Everything about her family and friends, her past and her hopes for the future. He just wanted to be with her the whole time.

'Is that your way of attempting to ask me,' she stated rather than asking because she could tell by his expression he was trying to build it up and ask her.

'Yeah, pretty much,' he said nervously, praying she would say yes.

'Well, no-' she began but he interfered.

'Great, I'll pick you up at seven. Oh, and you have to wear a dress. Don't worry, I won't stand you up, trust me,' he said knowingly as they entered the classroom but her reply was something he wasn't expecting.

'That's the thing, I don't trust people. I've learned from my own experiences that trusting people is a mistake and I don't trust people anymore,' she said as if it was perfectly normal and sat down at a desk. Instead of questioning her about it, he leaned down on the desk with his face inches from her and told her the truth.

'You know, it's not a matter of deciding whether or not you can trust people, it's who you can trust. Not everyone makes promises and doesn't keep them; there are some people that you can trust. I'm sure someday you'll find someone who you can trust. Promise,' he said and then went over to his desk leaving Tia to stare on in disbelief. She had never met anyone who took such an interest in and someone she was actually interested. 'Maybe I'll be able to trust him,' she thought but quickly shook her head to knock that thought out of her head. 'I'm not going to trust anyone again, it hurts too much,' she tried to convince herself but couldn't help but begin to believe that thought from earlier. He was beginning to annoy her. She never felt like she could trust anyone before and, honestly, it scared her but she couldn't help but like it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!! **

The rest of the day wasn't too bad but all Tia could think about was Rocket. She kept on daydreaming during every class, just thinking about him. She hadn't seen him since Spanish and she was actually dying to see him again. She'd never felt this way about any other guy, no, any other person before. She couldn't wait to go home and write about it. She was a little bit nervous about telling her Mum that she was going to the school dance…with a boy! '_This outta be a good conversation,_' she thought as she began putting her stuff back in her locker after the last class. A sudden voice made her jump and she dropped all her books.

'Have you got a ride?' Rocket asked, making her drop all her books. 'Ooops, sorry,' he apologized as he helped her pick up her books…again.

'You know, you really need to stop doing that so I don't drop my books every time we meet each other,' she joked as she bent down to pick up her books. She didn't joke a lot but she felt like a ball of laughter whenever she was with him.

'Actually, I think that was only two out of three,' he stated, trying to be the smartass as he handed her the books he had picked up for her and she placed them in her locker.

'Thanks. Maybe you made me drop my books two times out of three but you managed to startle me three out of three,' she corrected. '_Two can play this game,_' she thought as she closed her locker door and walked away with Rocket trotting along beside her.

'Nicely played Lovato,' he admired and she looked at him suspiciously. 'What?'

'How do you know my surname?' she asked curiously.

'I'm friends with the eyes and ears of the school. Every school has one,' he pointed out and Tia nodded in a 'duh' way. 'She's over there,' he pointed out and Tia's mouth nearly hit the floor when she seen her. She was punk-pierced girl who could have worn nothing and it wouldn't have made a difference. She had jet black hair and was sitting on the boot of what looked like a punker car so she presumed it was hers. She was with three other guys who looked like musicians. One of them had long/shortish light brown hair and judging by what he looked like, Tia presumed he played guitar. Another one of the guys had curly black hair and Tia thought he looked like the bass guitarist and the last guy had blond hair and Tia predicted that he played the drums.

'They're a band,' she stated rather than asking and Rocket looked at her with a 'how do you do that?' look which made Tia laugh.

'You have the most adorable laugh, you know that?' he commented which made Tia blush. 'Do you fancy a ride home?' he asked, praying that she would say yes.

'With her?' Tia asked, eyeing the 'eyes and ears' of the school, still shocked that Rocket would even be friends with someone like that. She was definitely saying no if it was with her.

'Don't worry. I wouldn't even drive with her,' Rocket commented making Tia laugh...again. 'Come on, I'll drive you home.' Tia couldn't resist and accepted the ride. He had a silver Volvo which looked very fancy but it wasn't the car which made her excited about the ride. Tia walked over to the passenger and was about to open the door when a sudden hand went to open it for her and touched her hand. Tia looked round to see her face inches from Rocket's. She breathed in taking in his scent and felt her mouth beginning to water. 'I got it,' said Rocket not taking his eyes off hers and he opened the door and Tia had to force herself to look away from his gaze and got into the car. He had the most mesmerizing hazel eyes. Little did she know, Rocket was thinking the same thing about her emerald ones. There was an awkward silence as they drove out of the school parking lot but when Rocket threw on a CD that was in his CD player, the silence was filled with questions.

'You like Snow Patrol?' Tia admired. It was unbelievably ironic. Snow Patrol was her favourite band and he was playing her favourite song from them-Chasing Cars. Tia felt emotional every time she heard it, that's why it was one of her favourite songs of all time.

'They're awesome. Do you?' he asked. She was really starting to interest him. She was musical too. Could this get any better?

'They're like, my favourite band ever,' she exclaimed, much to his surprise. Then he thought of something both charming and thoughtful.

'So…you're trusting me with the knowledge of your favourite band?' he asked charmingly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she asked, getting really curious as to what he was up to.

'You're going to trust me knowing your favourite band. In order to build up the trust, might as well start with the basics. What's your favourite colour?' he asked randomly. Tia was beginning to fall for this guy's charm. She couldn't believe it. She finally admitted it. She was falling for him and she was falling fast but loving every second of it.

'Excuse me?' she asked innocently, trying not to show that she was loving it.

'What's your favourite colour?' he repeated. The whole ride to Tia's house was filled with questions of him asking her small little things about her life that he believed would slowly build her trust with him. They never stopped laughing the whole way and for once in her life, Tia was starting to feel happy and it was genuine. She was genuinely happy. She never wanted to arrive home. She wanted to drive with him non-stop for the rest of her life but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. 'We're here,' he said, taking a breath from the laughter as he stopped the car outside her house. Tia tried not to show the disappointment in her face but wasn't helping the cause when she simply refused to leave the car. 'Are you OK?' he asked knowing secretly that she didn't want to leave.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the ride,' Tia said and began to collect her stuff.

'Tia?' he asked, preparing himself for what he was about to do next.

'Yeah?' she asked as she turned back to him. He just looked at her and leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Shivers went down her spine when she felt his breath on her cheek and then his soft lips lightly touching her cheekbone. He leaned back and they just smiled at each other before Tia finally got the strength to get out of the car. Rocket watched her until she was completely out of sight and smiled to himself. The second Tia was inside the door; she smiled to herself and took a deep breath. She had been trying to tell herself all day not to fall for him but she failed. And for once, she was glad because she was happy. Every moment she had with him was a happy moment. She was falling hard and fast and she could only hope that he would catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football or Demi Lovato's amazing song 'Catch Me'!!!**

'Is that you Tia?' her Mum shouted from the kitchen, probably making dinner.

'Yeah, it's me,' Tia shouted back as she began walking into the kitchen trying to hide her happiness as not to give her Mum the pleasure of saying that she was right because she had said that this time would be different like she had every other time. She walked in, very tom-boyishly, and slumped herself into a chair around the table and placed her bag on the chair next to her.

'How was your first day at school?' she asked with a secretive tone as she was hustling and bustling around the kitchen. Tia knew she was hiding something. She could tell by her face. She got her reading skills from her Mum.

'Fine…' she replied suspiciously.

'You were home awfully early. I thought the school didn't finish until ten to four, there's no way you could have walked all that way so quickly,' she stated as she took a sip of her tea while standing next to Tia. After she said that last statement, Tia knew what was going on.

'Were you spying on me?' she asked suspiciously even though she knew it was true.

'Oh no, of course not,' her Mum said earnestly but Tia still gave her the 'yeah right' look. 'Not that I was spying, but he was extremely cute. Again, not that I was spying,' she explained which made Tia roll her eyes. 'So…what's his name? Where's he from? Where does he live? Who does he hang out with? How did you two meet?' she began to question rapidly not even giving Tia a chance to answer.

'His name is Rocket and we met when I walked into him when he was coming out of the bathroom…'Tia began and told her Mum the rest of the story, with her listening intently. '…and then he kissed me on the cheek,' Tia finished.

'Aww…he sounds quite amazing,' her Mum admired. '_You have no idea,_' was all Tia could think and began to blush at the thought of him kissing her cheek. She never wanted to lose that memory.

'He is. He's charming and sweet and a total gentleman…' she began but drifted off into her own thoughts of him.

'He seems to be crazy about you, I can tell. He watched you in awe the whole way until you came into the house. Not that I was watching,' her Mum tried to say which made Tia laugh.

'I don't know. I just…feel happy when I'm around him,' Tia tried to explain but not sure if she made a good job of it. She knew that not even her Mum could understand how she felt around him.

'I'm glad to hear it,' her Mum stated and kissed her daughters forehead, glad to hear that she was happy. Then she continued to make dinner while her daughter ran up to her room to do what she always did when something in her life changed: write a song about it.

'_If this is love, please don't break me. I'm giving up so, just catch me._' Tia smiled happily and wrote down the last line to her new song. The first song she ever wrote about him and hopefully, the first of many. Tia's thoughts were interrupted though by a call from her Mother.

'Tia, phone!' she shouted up the stairs. '_Who would be calling me?_' was the first thing that went through Tia's mind as she put down her guitar and went downstairs. The phone was at the foot of the stairs so she didn't have far to go.

'Who is it?' she asked her Mother as she took the phone off her.

'Why don't you find out?' she said mysteriously and then went off to organise dinner. Now she was curious.

'Hello?' she asked into the phone, curious as to whom it was.

'Hey Tia, its Rocket,' he said which made Tia get all giddy at the sound of his voice. She tried to calm herself quickly before she said anything else.

'Hey. How did you get my number?' she asked curiously.

'Patsy,' he stated simply.

'Ah, the eyes and ears of the school. So what, does she stalk the new people until she finds out everything about them?' she asked charmingly.

'Normally yes but I warned her off you so don't worry. Anyways, have you got a dress for the dance on Saturday?' he asked. '_The dance!_' she thought. She hadn't even told her Mother about it yet. Thankfully, she remembered that she had that dress that she wore to a party last summer in her wardrobe.

'Yeah, I have a dress,' she replied, still wondering about telling her Mother.

'Awesome. Sorry, but I have to go or Patsy is going to kick me…in the most unfortunate place,' he joked which made Tia laugh a little too hard.

'That's cool. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and good luck with Patsy,' she said.

'Thanks, I'll need it. I'll see you tomorrow…promise,' he said and then hung up. Tia couldn't help but smile as she put the phone down and looked over to see that dinner was ready. She walked into the kitchen trying to hide both her excitement and nerves and sat down on one end of the table. Excited about the fact she had just spoken to Rocket and nervous about telling her Mum about the dance.

'How's Rocket?' her Mother asked as she placed Tia's dinner in front of her. It was Tia's favourite-Spaghetti Bolognese. Tia adored all Italian foods.

'Fine. Just checking up on me,' she said which wasn't completely a lie.

'That's good,' her mother replied as she sat down with her dinner at the other end of the table.

'What are you doing on Saturday?' Tia asked, wanting to get the talk over and done with.

'Nothing at the minute, why?' she asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

'No reason. It's just there's a dance on at school and…I'm going…with Rocket,' she said just as her Mum had taking a mouthful of spaghetti and had started choking on it.

'He asked you?' her Mother exclaimed, finally getting the spaghetti down.

'More like told but I don't mind,' she replied earnestly. Her Mother looked at her with pride in her eyes. She was genuinely happy which made her Mum happy.

'Don't worry about me, you go and have fun…but I'm sure with him that won't be hard,' she joked. Tia took a deep breath and wondered what it would be like, dancing with him. Just thinking of him gave her goose bumps. '_Please catch me_,' was all she could think, referring to her song that she wrote earlier. She was crazy about him and couldn't wait to see him in a suit, with her in his arms dancing with him at the dance on Saturday. But until then, Tia swore she was going to have a bit of fun with him before then. '_Time to play my favourite game of hard to catch,_' she thought mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

_The next morning…_

Tia woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her window which nearly blinded her. At first, she didn't want to get up but when she thought of _him_ she nearly jumped out of bed. She couldn't wait to see Rocket again. She just threw on a pair of jeans and a random t-shirt and a pair of converse. She grabbed her bag out of her computer chair and legged it downstairs. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

'I got it,' Tia called to her Mum while wondering who could be calling at this hour in the morning. However, when she answered the door, she really didn't care.

'Good morning Tia,' said Rocket as a giant smile spread across his face the minute she opened the door. Tia nearly collapsed on the spot when she saw him. She thought he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen and couldn't help but giggle when she seen him.

'Good morning,' she started as she pulled herself together. 'No offence, but why are you here? This early in the morning I mean,' I questioned him, curious as to why he was here this early.

'Even tomboys need their carriage to go the ball. Except in this case, the ball is school but you get what I mean,' he joked which made me giggle.

'Well, I still have to have breakfast so…' she took a breath before saying the next thing. 'Would you like to come in?' she asked hoping he would say no because of her Mum but also hoping he would say yes.

'I'd love to,' he said and went into the house. 'Nice place,' he admired firmly. Tia had to force herself to breathe (again) as she couldn't believe that he was in her house. She couldn't believe that someone as handsome as him would even be interested in her.

'Thanks. Oh, and my Mum is sort of excited about me going to the dance with a guy so, just, I don't know, I'm just warning you,' she finally managed to blurt out as they came even closer to the door leading into the kitchen. Even though she wasn't in a rush, Tia couldn't keep her eyes off him and this time successfully managed to walk into the door separating the kitchen from the hall. She would have fallen to the ground only Rocket managed to grab her before she did.

'Are you OK?' he asked worriedly as he slowly lifted her the whole way up, stopping when she was standing fully but made sure that she was still leaning against him as she seemed like she wasn't able to focus.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she said shakily, still feeling slightly dizzy. When her focus came back, she found herself standing right up against his chest and looked up to find up to find his hazel eyes looking into her emerald ones and felt goose bumps all over her body. Tia took a gulp before Rocket started to lean in towards her. Realising what was happening, she began to lean in to. She closed her eyes waiting for his lips to touch hers and he closed his as he prepared to do what he been wanting to do ever since he lays on her. They were inches away from each other when suddenly:

'Tia, breakfast's ready!' her mother shouted from the kitchen which made the two of them jump apart like lightning. '_Typical,_' thought Tia as her and Rocket began to walk into the kitchen.

'Quick reflexes you have there,' Tia admired as they entered the kitchen. Rocket shrugged his shoulders and said:

'Football,' which made Tia's face turn into shock before she collected herself and introduced Rocket to her Mother.

'Mum, this is Rocket. Rocket this is my Mum,' Tia introduced and Rocket went up to introduce himself.

'Mrs Lovato,' he said and shook her hand. Tia sighed as she knew exactly what was coming next.

'Sorry but it's Ms. please, make yourself at home,' her Mum corrected. Ever since Tia's Dad left, she hated it when anyone called her Mrs so she always corrected them the second they met. When Rocket went and sat down at one of the chairs around the table, Tia's Mum gave the eyes of approval and admiration and a wink. Tia couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh slightly as she went and sat down next Rocket and slumping her bag on the chair on her other side.

'What was that about?' Rocket questioned. He knew her Mum was married (Patsy) and couldn't help but wonder as to why her Mum insisted on being called Ms despite being a married woman. Rocket also couldn't help but notice that she had no wedding ring. Patsy had said that they weren't divorced but her Dad had moved away a few years ago. He knew it was probably a simple break-up but part of him thought that there was more behind it so he questioned Tia about it despite knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her.

'My Mum hates my Dad basically. And so do I but that's family business,' she said trying to hold back the tears. It wasn't even family business when her and mother were the only ones who knew what had happened but Tia had sworn that she wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened but she so badly wanted to tell him but she knew she couldn't. She never wanted to tell anyone before so why was this any different? That thought kept spinning through her mind.

'You'll tell me everything…some day. You have trust issues, I respect that. Something happened to you that backs up your reason and I know you'll tell me as soon as you learn to trust me. I'll wait, don't worry, we have forever,' he said firmly while Tia looked at him astonished. No one ever respected her trust issues; they just thought she was crazy. No one thought that maybe there was a reason for her not being able to trust anyone. What made him so different? Tia was moments away from actually deciding that she would tell him everything when her Mum placed her breakfast in front of her.

'Here you go sweetie,' she said as she placed her pancakes in front of her. When her Mum was up early, she cooked pancakes other than that, they usually had cereal. 'Would you like anything Rocket?' her Mum offered.

'No, I'm fine thanks. I had breakfast before I left my house,' he said and for some reason he winked at Tia but why, she had no idea. It was probably to make her giggle and if it was, he succeeded.

'OK,' her Mum said and started sorting herself out.

'You know, it's pretty easy to make you laugh,' he joked as Tia took a bite out of her pancake. He made Tia laugh a lot because it was easy to make her laugh and he loved her laugh. He thought it was cute and it was genuine. Not flirty or forced in any way, just her being happy and enjoying his company.

'Really? And why do you continuously try to make me laugh?' she questioned playfully. She felt so relaxed around him and when she laughed it was genuine.

'Because it's unbelievably cute and it can make anyone else laugh,' he said 'matter of factly' and Tia looked at him completely amazed. Someone had just complemented her and she could tell that he meant it. The only things he's ever said to her have been nice and they were genuine. That was one thing Tia really liked about him.

'You don't think it's annoying?' she questioned, trying to get deeper into what he really thought of her.

'It can be annoying when I see you smile in class which makes me smile and eventually causes me to get into trouble,' he said, pretending he was annoyed but with her, he couldn't pretend anything and burst out laughing.

'So…we've had one class together and you're already scared that big, old Mr. Brady will give out to you because I'm there,' she asked playfully, loving every second of their moment together. He paused before answering.

'Yeah, pretty much,' he stated firmly just as Tia had taken another bite of her pancake and made her laugh…again! And because of Tia's laughter, Rocket couldn't help but laugh to and the two of them looked like they had none each other forever as they laughed and teased each other. Neither of them had ever felt so comfortable around anyone in their entire lives and it showed. Tia's mother looked at her daughter laughing and joking with this guy she had only known for a day and wished that she had the guts her daughter had. She would never be able to get along with someone the way she gets along with him. There was something different about this relationship though and even her mother knew that. They were total opposites and they felt so comfortable around each other and knew each other inside out without actually knowing each other. It was an odd combination and Tia's Mum knew that they'd have their downs but she was sure that they'd be together for a _very _long time and Tia would finally learn to trust again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia and Rocket were laughing on their way to Tia's last class. Their last classes were different but Rocket had been walking Tia to every single class all day. Tia was beginning to think that Rocket was skipping the classes as after every class because he was standing outside the classroom as soon as Tia reached the doorway at the end of every class but really, Rocket was a fast runner and he was dying to see throughout every class that he took every chance he could to talk to her. Much to each other's disappointment, they arrived at the classroom but stood in the doorway, neither of them wanting to leave, but they stood a good distance away so other students could go in. Rocket looked down at Tia who was looking at the doorway as if they'd never see each other and noticed her let out a sigh. She turned to him and was about to say goodbye but Rocket plucked up the courage to caress her cheek and the feeling his soft hand on her cheek left her so speechless that she could hardly breathe. They gazed at each other but their moment was interrupted by Patsy who suddenly popped up beside Rocket and Rocket removed his hand from Tia's cheek much to her disappointment.

'I'm not disturbing anything here, am I?' asked Patsy but knew rightly that she had.

'No, of course not. Hi. I'll see you later Rocket,' Tia rushed out and was about to walk away when Rocket called her.

'Hey Tia!' he called out and turned back around to him. 'Need a ride later?' he asked and Tia laughed lightly.

'That'd be awesome,' she replied happily.

'Great. I'll meet you out here after class then,' he said and watched as she walked into the classroom. Rocket continued to gaze on at her in awe but a sudden groan from Patsy made him realize where he was.

'What?' he cried out and Patsy gave him the look which made him cringe as they began to walk to their class.

'Isn't it obvious?' she exclaimed and when I still looked dumbfounded, she let out another groan before continuing. 'You've heard what she said about not trusting people and even you know there's something that happened to her which is her reason for that and yet, you still follow her around as if you're a lost puppy!' she continued to exclaim.

'Why do you care if I'm with her or not?' Rocket cried out. He couldn't believe that Patsy was interfering with him and Tia. She never said a word when he was with Mei or any other girl for that matter so why would she take such an interest now?

'I only care about you. You're like my brother, I don't want to see get hurt. I'm just looking out for you,' she said.

'I know you wouldn't interfere with your brothers relationships,' I said but I couldn't but feel a bit guilty after I said it.

'You never knew my brother and I don't anymore. I haven't seen him in four years as you already know which is why I'm looking out for you,' she cried out. Things were beginning to get tense.

'I get that Patsy but what I don't get is that you were the one that told me to after her in the first place,' I said, replaying a memory.

'That's before I realised how much you cared about her. I always thought you were to stubborn to fall in love but you have. Rocket…you're in love,' she stated and he honestly didn't know what to say. Yes, he had dated a few people before but none of them were like Tia. Tia was completely different from all of them. Then it finally hit him. It was true. He had fallen in love. Even he never thought it would happen and he couldn't believe it, but he actually liked it. He swore he wouldn't fall in love when he was growing up but ever since his parents got back together, he has believed it's possible to fall in love, he just never thought it would happen to him. He finally arrived at his classroom and Patsy's was just down the hall but Rocket wanted to say one more thing before she left.

'I know you're only looking out for me but like you said, I'm in love and nothing you or anyone else says will change. I'm in love with Tia Lovato,' he said firmly and entered the classroom, leaving Patsy standing there, speechless. *

The school bell had just ringed, signalling that school was now over and Tia grabbed all her books as fast as she could and ran out of the classroom only to be filled with disappointment when he wasn't there. Unsure of whether to wait or walk on, she decided to go to her locker and wait for him there. She was placing books into her locker when she noticed a figure moving beside and turned to find Rocket standing next to her. The two of them instantly smile when their gazes met.

'Hey,' said Rocket, breaking the silence.

'Hi. So, you actually remembered to meet me?' Tia asked as she was beginning to feel there for a while that he stood her up.

'I wouldn't miss it for anything,' Rocket said firmly which sent chills up Tia's spine. He was such a gentlemen and was so confident and…realising she was beginning to daydream and knew that she would probably again, she broke the silence.

'So, what kept you? Someone stick a Bunsen burner up your pants in Biology?' she asked sarcastically.

'Ha ha!' he replied while Tia began to put the last few books in her locker. 'No, Mr McGory wanted to talk to me about the last exam we had,' he said with an extreme amount of boredom in his voice.

'Why did someone get a big fat F?' she asked sarcastically as she closed her locker and they began to walk to his car. Rocket just laughed and handed her a paper. 'An A+?!' she exclaimed.

'You sound surprised…' Rocket began but stopped when he saw the embarrassment spread across Tia's face.

'I just…I didn't…' she tried to stutter out but Rocket cut her off.

'Tia…don't worry about it,' he said, laughing at how easily embarrassed she was. She just smiled thanks but looked away quickly and rolled her eyes at herself. How could she make such a fool out of herself?! She handed him back the paper and he started to tell her a bit about his life as he had heard all about her life but she didn't know about his.

'So…when did you become such a genius in Biology?' she asked as they approached his car.

'My Dad is actually a florist so…' he said as he opened the passenger door so Tia could get in. The second he sat down in the driver's seat, Tia engulfed him with questions about his life but was put at a halt when she asked him other.

'Erm…she died when I was born…' he said disappointedly and Tia didn't know what to say. She had to go and open her big mouth again.

'I'm sorry,' was all she could manage as she wasn't really sure what else to say. Tia looked out the window to see where they were and she knew she would be in about five minutes. She sighed disappointedly before Rocket spoke again.

'Don't worry about it,' he said. Tia couldn't help but admire how strong he was however, her thoughts turned around completely when he asked about her Dad. 'So…what about your Dad? What's the story about him?' he asked curiously. He knew he didn't live with her and her Mum so he presumed they broke up a while ago but he also noticed that there wasn't a single photo of him around the house but he thought that was just because they had just move into the house. However, there was a lot more to the story than that.

'There's nothing much really, he left a few years ago, that's it,' Tia said reluctantly. She didn't want to even mention her Dad's name never mind talk about him. Rocket knew that there was more to the story than just that but he didn't want to push her into telling me.

'Do you still see him?' he asked as he wanted to know more but he didn't want her to tell him anything she didn't want him to know.

'No. To be honest as far as I'm concerned I have no Dad,' she said firmly and looked out the window. Rocket now regretted even bringing the subject up as it was obvious he had upsetted her by just mentioning his name. He wanted to undo everything he had just said but he couldn't so he went with apologizing.

'Tia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…' he began but Tia turned to him and cut him off.

'You didn't, he did. It's complicated…I'm not used to talking to someone about it so I guess it's just…sort of weird and uncomfortable,' she said trying to lighten up the mood.

'You can trust me. I don't want you to tell me something you don't want to tell me because it's obvious it's hard on you and I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to know that you can trust me and I know that someday, you'll believe that,' he said inspiringly and Tia couldn't help but love his honesty. He was the most honest person she'd ever met. Most people would try and get her to tell them everything but he was different. He was different in so many ways.

'Thank you,' she said earnestly and Rocket looked at her, confused.

'For what?' he questioned curiously.

'For everything. I've never met someone that I felt I could trust them…someday at least. It's a lot more than anyone else has ever gotten out of me before so…thanks,' she said genuinely before they arrived at Tia's house.

'It's my pleasure. Oh yeah, and I'll pick up tomorrow at seven, ok?' he informed Tia before she even realised what he was on about. Then she remembered that tomorrow was Saturday and so the dance was tomorrow night.

'Seven is awesome,' she said happily and Rocket reached in and kissed her on the cheek again before the said goodbye to each other and Tia went into her house as she wondered what tomorrow night would be like…


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

_The next day…_

A nervous Tia was looking in the mirror to make sure that she looked alright. She was wearing a cute black dress that went out at the bottom which was just above her knee and it had loads of silver gems all over it. And since Rocket knew she was the kind that didn't wear dresses or heels or anything like that, she knew he was going to have a laugh about seeing her trying to walk in heels so, in order to mess around with him, she was wearing converse and she remembered perfectly that he had said that she had to wear a dress…but he didn't say anything about shoes.

'Tia! Rocket will be here in a few minutes, hurry up!' her Mum called up the stairs.

'I'll be down now!' she called down and grabbed her bag and went downstairs. 'What do you think?' she asked her Mum as she entered the kitchen. Her Mum gave her an admiring look before noticing her shoes.

'Love the dress but…converses?' she questioned and couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. Tia was always a tomboy and would never change, even for a guy.

'He said I had to wear a dress but he never said anything about shoes,' she replied cheekily and made her mother laugh.

'He makes you happy, doesn't he,' her mother stated and Tia knew it was getting obvious so she didn't bother denying it.

'Yeah…he just…I don't know, I feel like I can do anything when I'm with him,' she said and immediately began to daydream at the thoughts of him. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing and Tia suddenly felt nervous and felt like her feet were glued to the floor.

'Come on! You look great, he's going to love it,' her mother encouraged and dragged her daughter to the door. Tia took a deep breath before her mother opened the door and immediately relaxed when she saw him standing there in a black suit and tie with a white shirt. Rocket let out sigh of happiness when he saw her in a gorgeous black dress and couldn't help but laugh when he noticed her wearing converse.

'Miss Lovato,' he welcomed. 'Tia,' he said happily and she blushed. 'For you,' he said and handed Tia's mum a bunch of flowers.

'Thank you. Come in,' Tia's mum signalled for him to enter and so he did. Rocket and Tia walked just behind her mum as they walked in to the living room.

'Flowers for my Mum?' Tia questioned, amazed at how much of a gentleman he was.

'In order to make sure you stay, I have to convince your Mum to like it here so…' he said earnestly. He didn't want her to leave…ever. So he was willing to do everything possible to make sure she stays.

'You want me to stay?' she questioned curiously. Most people didn't care whether she stayed or left. Then again, Rocket hadn't been like everyone else towards her so far.

'Of course,' he said simply even though he wanted to say so much more. However, his shyness got in the way of telling her how he really felt as usual. Tia just smiled admirably and was sure that tonight would be one of the best nights of her life.

Rocket helped Tia out of his car as they arrived at the school. Tia acknowledged the look of the school and admired the stunning lighting arrangements. Rocket and Tia began to walk towards the school in an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say. Tia was wondering why he asked her of all people to the dance and was it because he liked her more than a friend? And was this a date? Meanwhile, Rocket was trying to figure out a way to tell her how he felt. He knew he deeply cared about her but he always thought he didn't need anyone in that way but he needs her. That's why he tried to get to know her at first to see if he did care about her that way and he does. However, his shyness had gotten in the way of telling her every single time and he had hoped that tonight would be different but so far, he was feeling more attracted to her and that made him more nervous.

A while later, Rocket and Tia were sitting next to each other at a table while everyone else was out dancing. So far, they had just been drinking and talking and a majority of the tension had been erased so Rocket was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her to dance and Tia was waiting for him to ask. Rocket looked around at the beautiful, white angel sitting next to him and realised just how close she was. She was too close. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't find the guts to. However, taking a deep breath; he finally managed to ask her to dance so it was a start. An immediate smile spread across her face.

'I'd love to,' she said happily and he grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. Taking a breath when they stopped, Rocket kept a tight grip on one of her hands and slid the other hand around her waist as Tia nervously slid a hand up his broad shoulder. The two of them never said a thing as they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. Emerald into Hazel. Too completely different colours and too completely different people except for one thing-their feelings for one another. Only neither of them realised that the other felt the same.

'Can I ask you something?' Rocket asked even though he wasn't sure how to ask it.

'Sure,' Tia replied positively and for some reason felt a load of goose bumps run through her body.

'Have you ever met someone that just…I don't know, makes everything right in your life?' he asked wonderingly. That's how he felt about her, so he wanted to see if there was even the slightest chance it was the same for her with him.

'Oh yeah,' Tia said breathlessly as she wondered if that's how he felt about her and that's why he was asking her. Without giving him a chance to answer, Tia did something that she immediately regretted. Without thinking, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips; something she had wanted to do for a long time. Rocket didn't know what to think at first but he began to live in the moment and enjoyed her soft lips on his. He never wanted it to end but it ended too quickly and Tia pulled back. Rocket knew she regretted it however as soon as he seen her expression when she pulled back. It was filled with shock, regret and tears but Rocket didn't want her to regret the best feeling he had ever felt. 'Erm…I'm sorry,' she muttered rapidly and ran off.

'Tia!' Rocket called and began to run after her but she was smaller and more agile so she managed to dodge all the people who were dancing. Rocket however, wasn't as successful. He was stopped in his steps when Mei jumped in front of him.

'Hi Rocket! Care to dance?' she asked flirtatiously but Rocket completely ignored her.

'Sorry Mei, I have to run,' he said stubbornly and ran off again after Tia. Mei could only look on disbelief. She was angry. Very angry. This new girl hasn't even been here a week and she thinks she owns the place. Mei wasn't having any of it. Suddenly, a short boy with black hair jumped in front of her.

'Hey Mei! Do you want to dance?' he asked, praying she would say yes.

'Ask me in 10 years,' she said sarcastically and walked off.

Rocket ran out of the school and wondered where she could be. Then he remembered a place he was telling her about earlier and said she would love to go there sometime so even though it was risky; he ran off in that direction and prayed that she was there so he could make things right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Rocket had finally arrived and she was there, sitting on the bench. That was just pure luck. Rocket always came here as a child and still came here now when he needed to think. It was a small (very small) mountain that overlooked a forest. It had pure green grass and a park bench in the middle.

Rocket could tell, even though he was behind her, that she had been crying. He had to make things right but he knew the only way he could do that was if he told her how he felt about her which was something he wasn't very good at doing. Taking a deep breath, Rocket made his way towards her and sat down next to her on the bench but he left an awkward distance between them. Tia jumped when she saw him and rubbed her eyes but knew that no matter what she did, it would still be obvious she was crying. She didn't say a thing as she wasn't really what to say however, he got the courage to speak first.

'I don't hate you,' he swore but Tia thought otherwise.

'Maybe not but I hate myself,' she admitted. The one person who was kind to her and she had to go and ruin it. No one ever accepted her before and she took advantage of that and now look what happened. She had ruined everything including their friendship.

'Don't,' he pleaded. He hated seeing her like this. 'It's not your fault,' he tried to convince her. He felt it was partially his. If he had to have had the guts to admit his feelings for her sooner, they wouldn't be in this position.

'Yeah, it wasn't my choice to kiss you and ruin everything,' she exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he actually didn't think it was her fault. Who else's fault was it?

'You didn't ruin anything,' he said convincingly and turned himself fully round to her. 'Contrary to what you might think, hiding your feelings is a lot harder than showing them,' he admitted and suddenly realised that that was exactly what he was doing. His uncle used to always tell him that growing up but Rocket always had problems admitting them to himself, never mind other people. This time however, he knew how he felt about her immediately but he couldn't find the guts to tell her and he thought it would be easier if he knew how she felt but for once, he was wrong.

'Maybe it's not my feelings I'm having trouble with,' she confessed and turned her face round to look him in the eyes. Rocket knew then that it was now or never. 'I-' she began but Rocket cut her off by finally getting the courage to do what he wanted to do for a long time-he finally kissed her. Ito took Tia a while to realise what was going on but when she finally did, she kissed back. She only hoped that he kissed her because he liked her and not just feeling sorry for her. When they broke apart, Tia finally realised that she wasn't breathing and neither was Rocket as they were both still overwhelmed by it all. 'What was that?' Tia asked breathlessly.

'That was me finally admitting my feelings to someone else, not hiding them,' he admitted, breathless to.

'So you're not just sympathizing?' she questioned, finally getting her breath back.

'Definitely not,' he admitted and leaned in and kissed her again. Realising they did feel deeply for one another, they just let themselves live in the moment and wrapped their arms tightly around one another as if they were never going to let each other go.

Tia couldn't believe it. No one ever accepted her, let alone fall for her. She didn't understand what made him different but she didn't care. She was finally beginning to trust someone and it felt good. Suddenly, Rocket broke away unexpectedly which worried Tia at first until he said why.

'You're freezing,' he acknowledged and Tia took a sigh of relief as she realised that he hadn't changed his mind. Then, she realised that she was cold and she didn't even take a jacket with her but before she could say anything, Rocket already had his jacket off and was wrapping it around her.

'No, you'll get cold…' she tried to say but he still put it around her shoulders and left his arms there as well. Tia nearly melted at the warmth and smell and felt shivers run down her spine at his arms around her shoulders.

'Not with you around,' he said simply and kissed her again before breaking away and holding her close to his chest. This had been a learning experience for the two teens and one they would never forget. Love had been found, trust was beginning to blossom and shyness was finally beaten. And for the first time in both their lives, they were both the happiest people in the Galaxy…

_A few weeks later…_

Tia was putting her books into her locker after the last class when suddenly, a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her which made her jump but she immediately relaxed when she felt his soft lips kiss her neck and then make their way up to her ear and he whispered:

'I missed you.' Hearing his voice gave her goose bumps and when she turned around to see his eyes, she thought she was going to faint. Before she had a chance to reply, he placed his soft lips on hers and they melted into each other's arms.

When they first got together, their relationship was pretty much kept a secret as they were so shy about showing any public affection but then they realised that this was High School and unless you were popular, your relationship didn't really draw any attention so they slowly began showing more and more affection in public. However, they barely even held hands in front of their parents and holding hands was the maximum bit of affection they should in front of their friends. Unless of course, their friends pop out of nowhere and they see them showing more affection then usual…

'Get a room!' Speiderman exclaimed as him, Ian, Lewis and Patsy came towards them. They immediately jumped apart when they heard Speed and Tia locked up her locker.

'Maybe we will, at least we'll be away from you,' Rocket said sarcastically as they began to walk to their cars with his arm wrapped loosely around Tia's shoulder.

'And what makes you think Blondie would want to? I mean, look at you,' Patsy said sarcastically.

'Ohhh!' was the immediate eruption from the youngsters. After they got together, Rocket and Tia were together 24/7 including when Rocket was with the dudes so Tia had grown close to them especially Patsy. When Tia first met Patsy, she thought they'd never get along and Patsy thought she was just some blond bimbo but both of them however, were completely wrong. Tia knew that Patsy was trouble but she was misunderstood to. And Patsy knew that unlike a lot of the blonds in the school, she wasn't going to get pushed around and Tia actually had a brain. Despite being completely different people, a very unlikely friendship blossomed between them and now they are best friends.

'See you later dudes,' Patsy, Ian, Lewis and Speed said simultaneously before heading off in the other direction to their cars leaving the couple alone.

'I have to make a few deliveries for my Dad, do you want to come with?' asked Rocket. He usually did all his stuff in the flower shop at the weekends but now he was spending his weekends with Tia and his Dad was beginning to get mad so Rocket had decided to begin to catch up. But that meant less time with Tia.

'No thanks, I had better get home,' she said disappointedly. Her Mum had told her to go straight home after school this morning as she had something to tell her so Tia knew she had to go home.

'OK,' he said disappointedly. He didn't want to leave her. He never wanted to leave her but he knew he had to. He kissed her forehead and rested his forehead on hers. 'Miss you already,' he admitted and kissed her before heading off to his car.

Tia sighed as she watched him walk off and finally found the strength to move. She crossed the road towards the direction of the forest and carried on down the path with thoughts of Rocket spinning around in her head when a sudden voice came from the woods.

'Hello Tia,' it said. She didn't recognise it at first but when she turned and saw who it was, her whole body was filled with fear.

'Dad…'


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Seeing his monstrous face filled Tia with fear and without thinking, she ran across the road back to the school parking lot and just about avoided getting knocked down. She never stopped running the whole way and she ran even faster when she saw Rocket's car just about to reverse out of the parking lot but she got there in time. She swung open the passenger seat door and hopped in.

'Change my mind, I'm coming with you!' she cried out breathlessly. 'Drive!' she ordered, a little angrier than she wanted but seeing her Dad her scared the hell out of her.

Rocket nearly jumped out his seat when the door opened but that fear was replaced by a new fear when he saw her scared expression. Realising something bad had happened, he drove out of the lot as fast as he could when finally, they were on a main road.

'Tia, what happened?' asked Rocket a few minutes later. He was waiting on her to say something but he just couldn't take it anymore and he had to find out what had happened.

'My Dad's here,' she told him hesitantly. She wouldn't usually tell people that she even had a Dad which as far as she was concerned she didn't but she felt better telling him even if she wasn't going to tell him about why she hated her Dad so much.

'That's a good thing, isn't it?' Rocket questioned but then mentally slapped himself. Obviously it wasn't since she was so scared.

'Believe me, it's not,' she snapped back but immediately felt guilty. It wasn't like he knew what had happened, she shouldn't have snapped. 'Sorry Rocket, I'm just…' she tried to apologize but Rocket interrupted.

'Don't worry about it, you're frightened. Besides, it was a stupid question,' he assured her. 'Look, I have to make these deliveries but I'll be two minutes at the most. Will you be alright?' he asked worriedly. He couldn't stand being apart from her when she was fine, never mind being away from her when she was scared. She just nodded and she seemed to be a bit more relaxed but he still wasn't convinced. 'I'll be back as soon as I can,' he assured and kissed her which made it ten times harder to leave her. Reluctantly, he backed away and got out of the car, leaving Tia to think about everything.

He was here. He had found her. She knew exactly what her Mum would say. Her Mum would want them to move and fast. Tia couldn't bare that. She had finally found a place where she felt accepted and she had finally found someone she could trust. She couldn't move. She wouldn't move. Tia continued to ponder these thoughts when Rocket finally came back. Just by looking at her, he could tell she was worried about something other than her Dad being here. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

'What's wrong Tia?' he questioned as he reversed out of the driveway and knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer. He noticed her biting on her bottom lip which he had learned that she did when she was nervous or thinking so he knew she was thinking about telling him the truth which he knew was a big step for her. 'You can tell me anything, you know that right?' he assured her. He knew he could trust her and he knew she was beginning to trust him but he didn't want to push it in case he lost that trust.

Tia didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him everything but she didn't want to upset him. And she didn't want to worry him about her leaving when she didn't even know it yet. But not telling him was hurting him and her so she decided to tell him about her possibly being forced to leave but nothing else. She'd never be able to tell him everything else.

'I might have to leave,' she said disappointedly and couldn't bear to look at him. Rocket suddenly forgot to breathe. He couldn't lose her when he had just found her, he wouldn't.

'Wh-? Why?' he managed to stutter out. He didn't know how to feel. Sadness, anger, fear and many other emotions were boiling through him.

'My Mum will want to get out of here as soon as she knows. We can't live here with him here. You don't know how much pain he caused us,' she confessed and Rocket could see her holding the tears back. It broke his heart.

'_What did he do to her?_' he wondered as he tried to think of something to say.

'Tia…there must be a way,' he tried to tell her but Tia knew that there wasn't. Just like her, when her Mum had something in her mind, there was no convincing her out of it.

'You don't know my Mum…what happened…' she whispered.

'But I know you. And I know that you don't want to go so you'll figure out a way to stay. I know you will!' he exclaimed and took her face in his hands as they had arrived outside her house. 'I'm not letting you go that easily,' he said positively. He wasn't going to lose her even if it killed him.

'I'll try but she's not easily convinced out of something she has her mind set on,' she said but Rocket had faith that she'd find a way.

'That's all I'm asking. Unless you want to go…' he said. He was so focused on not losing her that he didn't even take into consideration of she wanted to move even if it was only to get away from her Dad.

'I'm not leaving here for anyone,' she said firmly and kissed him which made them both relax. She didn't want to leave him or Patsy or the dudes. She loved them all too much that it would hurt but leaving Rocket would do a lot more damage. Finally they broke away. 'I had better go in, Mum would be getting worried,' she admitted sadly. She didn't want to go. Not this town, not him, not this moment. Rocket just nodded and released himself from her while she gathered her stuff but he stopped before she could leave.

'Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you, always. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you,' he promised and kissed her again. He wasn't letting anyone touch her but he didn't know why he felt that her Dad hurt her physically. However, he decided not to ask her as she was upset enough. Finally, the broke apart. 'I'll call you later,' he promised and she nodded before leaving the car and entering her house with Rocket gazing on worriedly.

'Tia! Is that you?' her Mum called and suddenly appeared in front of her. 'Where have you been? I thought I asked you…' she began but Tia cut her off with the disturbing news.

'Dad's here,' she said bluntly and her mother's face immediately turned to shock.

'How-? How do you know?' she questioned worriedly.

'He came to school. He didn't touch me, I ran the second I saw him,' she said as she prepared herself for what came next.

'Pack your bags, we're leaving as soon as we can,' her mother ordered.

'No,' she said firmly and her mother automatically looked at her shocked.

'We have to!' her mother tried to reason but Tia wasn't hearing it.

'No, we don't. I'm sick of running! Besides, I'm happy here. For once in my life, I'm happy! I'm not letting him ruin that for me again,' she shouted and ran upstairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She didn't expect herself to respond like that but she thought that it might actually work. She was happy here and her being happy was always her mother's biggest hope and dream and now that it's come true, she wouldn't want to lose it, Tia was sure of it. She smiled happily to herself as she realised that she could be staying. She refused to let herself think of him so instead you put all her energy into thinking of Rocket and she managed to knock her Dad out of her thoughts. She knew Rocket would protect her, she trusted him to do that…wait…she trusted him. She realised that she was beginning to put a lot faith into him but it felt good. And she knew he wouldn't break that trust…


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia arose the next morning with a massive headache but she refused to let it get to her. Rocket rang last night and said he'd pick her up at her house at 8. She checked her clock and saw that it was 7:15 and being Rocket, she knew he'd be here at 8 sharp. She finally got out of bed and got dressed before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs as she prepared for another face-off with her Mum. As she entered the kitchen, everything seemed as if nothing happened which surprised her. She was expecting her Mum to have started packing even with their disagreement. As Tia slumped in the chair and threw her bag in the one next to her, her Mum placed pancakes in front of her before sitting down next to Tia.

'Look, I thought about what you said last night and you're right. The two of us have finally found somewhere we can be happy and he's ruined both our lives once before and we shouldn't let that happen again. So we'll stay but if anything, and I mean anything, happens we have to do something, am I clear?' she questioned and Tia could only nod happily as she realised that she was able to stay with Rocket. 'And one more thing; what did you tell Rocket?' she asked wonderingly.

'I just told him that my Dad was back and that, at the time, I could be moving and he knows it's not good but that's all,' she informed her Mum. Her Mum seemed to ponder that for a minute before responding.

'Ok…is Rocket picking you up this morning?' she asked and Tia nodded. 'Ok…I need to ask him a favour so bring him in when he arrives, ok?' she ordered and nodded curiously.

A while later, the doorbell rang and Tia checked her watch to see it was exactly 8. She couldn't help but smile as she ran out to the hall and answered. Of course, it was Rocket standing in the doorway and Tia couldn't resist and jumped up and kissed his soft lips which caught him off guard but he quickly recovered to kiss back and wrap his arms tightly around her waist. After a few seconds they broke away and before Rocket could say anything, Tia spoke.

'I can stay!' she said happily and Rocket picked her up for another kiss before placing his forehead on hers.

'See, I told you could do anything when you want to,' he informed her and Tia rolled her eyes at his smugness before remembering something.

'Oh yeah, my Mum wants to talk to you about something. Don't ask what, I have no idea,' she told him before going aside to let him in. Surprisingly, Rocket grabbed her hand and kept a tight grip on it even when they entered the kitchen.

'Good morning Miss Lovato,' he welcomed as they approached her Mum.

'You should by now Rocket, call me Jean,' she insisted and Tia gave him a small nudge.

'Jean. Tia mentioned that you wanted to ask me something…' he said before Tia's Mum spoke.

'Oh yes. As Tia was telling you, her father is back which honestly is not a great thing. My immediate reaction was to move but she managed to convince me out of it which is where you come in. I know Tia can look after herself but I still need to be sure she will be safe so I'm asking you to watch out of her. Be with her as much as possible and keep a close eye on her. I will also be willing to let you spend the night but don't get used to it. Can I ask that of you?' she asked.

'I can promise you that I'll be there for her always. No harm will come to her, I swear,' he promised. A few minutes later, Rocket and Tia were driving to school.

'Thank you,' Tia said suddenly. Rocket looked at her, dumbfounded.

'For what?' he asked curiously.

'For promising to be there. It means a lot knowing you'll always be close by,' she informed him. It was true. She knew Rocket would keep her safe no matter what and that was reassuring having him close by all the time.

'You know I'd do anything for you,' he assured her and Tia smiled happily as she realised it was true. She could tell he meant it. He would do anything for her. 'Oh and by the way, you're coming to football training later whether you like it or not,' he told her firmly. Tia had come up with every excuse to avoid going to his practices and so far, they'd work. She knew now however, that she had no choice in the matter this time. She sighed. 'Does that mean you're giving in?' he questioned, noticing her expression.

'Fine. But only until my Dad leaves,' she told him just as firmly. She knew he was _really_ stubborn, but she knew that she could twice as stubborn when she wanted to be.

'Don't take this the wrong way Tia but…what is it with you and football?' he questioned. That had been annoying him. He had seen photos of her with the ball at her foot when she was younger but now she won't even go near the field. He just hoped he wasn't pushing it.

'It was something I used to do with my Dad growing up but after he left, I gave it up,' she confessed. Now Rocket was really curious as to what had happened between her and her Dad but he wasn't going to ask even though he wanted to. She would tell him when she was ready.

'Why not get back into it? Sometimes facing your fears is the best. And don't say you're not scared because I can tell you are. What's stopping you from doing it again?' he asked. He was raised to always face his fears but even Tia knew that facing your feelings was always harder so he didn't understand why this was harder.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right,' she admitted reluctantly. As much as she loved him she hated giving him the opportunity of being smug when he was right which was a lot lately. 'I guess I do have to face it at some point…ok, I'll come to training today but I don't play and we'll take it from there, are we clear?' she asked jokingly.

'Crystal,' he assured her. It was a start. 'As Bob Marley used to say: 'The great thing about music is when it hits, you feel no pain. As for football…' before she could finish, Rocket took over

'You feel a lot of pain,' he finished. His passion was football and he had found out that hers was music but he could tell by looking at her how much she missed playing football. Finally, they arrived at the school. Rocket walked her to her first class but he had to leave for his class after but he had to say goodbye first. 'See you later?' he asked hopefully.

'Of course,' she replied happily before she leaned in and he closed the gap while an envious Mei looked on from down the hall. They continued to kiss for a while before they broke apart and they slowly removed each other's grip while Rocket walked off in the direction with Tia staring on happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia began to walk over to the stands over-looking the pitch and finally sat down at a high bench. She couldn't help but admire how some of the kids were really good. And she couldn't get over how good Rocket was and from what she could see; he was the captain which she thought suited him well. While looking at the other players, she saw Mei and immediately felt uncomfortable. Mei disliked her that was for sure. In fact, she envied her because she was with Rocket now. But Tia didn't really care. She was used to shallow girls like her not like her and she had Rocket and Rocket didn't like Mei at all now so Tia felt like she had nothing to worry about. Even Tia had to admit that Mei was a really good player but she didn't really look happy in defence but made the most out of it anyhow.

Tia began to look around the pitch at the other players and couldn't help but notice that the goalkeeper was…asleep. Tia had to look twice to make sure it was real and it was. He was asleep. Next, Tia looked at the defender next to Mei and guessed that he and the goalkeeper were brothers since they looked alike. And he was really good to. Next, Tia went to mid-field were Rocket was playing and he was playing next to a guy with black hair and she noticed that short he was short himself but he could play well to. She couldn't help but get a feeling that he was the joker of the team…Next, she went to the strikers and she knew immediately that the one with black hair was one hell of a bastard. He was very rough at playing and Tia began to fear that Rocket would get hurt but another part of her knew that Rocket wouldn't take that and he wouldn't live to see the light of day if he touched him. The other striker was a guy with bright, red hair and he seemed to be alright but also a bit conceded. Before Tia could think about the player any further, the coach (with white hair and a beard) called a halt to the game to announce that training was over. She also saw a small man beside him and another woman next to him but didn't bother to examine them further because Rocket and the team were beginning to walk to the benches down front so Tia grabbed her stuff and went down to them.

'Hello…cute blond alert,' whispered the guy with the short black hair so she couldn't hear but Rocket heard.

'Don't even go there Micro-Ice, she's mine,' he told him firmly and suddenly cheeky grins spread across his team mates faces. They all believed Rocket was too stubborn to even think he needed a girlfriend. He only dated Mei because she was so fussy but they could tell she was different. He was in love with her, they could tell just by looking at him.

A smile spread across Rocket's face as she came closer. Realising he was going to be embarrassed by his team mates, he walked towards her before they were close enough to grip each other's hands.

'Hey,' he welcomed. 'Enjoy the show?' he asked jokingly. Tia shrugged sarcastically before answering.

'I've seen better,' she replied jokingly before adding, 'So, you're the captain? Why does that not surprise me,' she joked but before Rocket could reply, his team mates suddenly appeared to meet the one who stole his heart.

'And who might this young lady be?' asked the guy with the bright red hair. Tia noticed over his shoulder Mei looking over at her, enviously and the other striker with black hair away from the group to. She also noticed all of Rocket's team mates had big, cheeky smirks on their faces…

'Snow Kids, this is Tia,' he gestured a hand out towards her to introduce her and then introduced his team mates to her. 'Tia…' he began and pointed them out as he named them all, one-by-one. '…this is Micro-Ice, Thran, Ahito and D'Jok and over there, you already know Mei and that's Sinedd. But don't worry about him, he doesn't like anyone even if he doesn't even know them,' he informed her.

'So, you're the one that's got our captain all smitten?!' Micro-ice joked which made Rocket blush and try to hide behind his dreadlocks which made Tia smile and laugh to herself. Rocket wasn't denying it though. He was totally and utterly smitten by her and even he could admit that.

'So, are you a footballer?' asked D'Jok and Rocket had no idea how she was going to answer. But her answer was something he wasn't expecting.

'I was but who knows, maybe I could be giving you guys a run for your money someday,' she said. Rocket looked over at her and smiled to which she smiled back at. She realised watching him how much she missed playing and who knows, maybe she will play again soon.

A while later, Rocket and Tia were heading to his car after they had left the rest of the team. Like always, Rocket opened the door so she could get in before going over to his side.

'So, you might decide to play football again?' he questioned hopefully as he drove out of the parking lot.

'Who knows? Seeing you today made me realise how much I missed it though,' she admitted.

'Do you have your phone with you?' he questioned.

'Yeah…why?' she asked suspiciously.

'Phone your Mum and tell her you'll be home late but you're with me so you'll be fine,' he ordered her with a smirk on his face. Tia looked at him suspiciously but took her phone out of her bag and dialled her Mum's number.

'Where are we going?' she questioned as she waited for her Mum to answer.

'Simple, the place we had our first kiss.'

A while later, Tia was sitting on the bench of their secret place (where they had their first kiss. The area that's like a small mountain are looking over the forest with the bench in the middle of the field.), waiting for Rocket who was getting something out of his car. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Rocket with a football at his feet. She couldn't help but smile as she stood up and he lightly passed it to her which we caught under her foot.

'Let's see what you got Lovato.'

Another while later, Rocket and Tia were still kicking the ball around, having a laugh. Tia also forgot how much fun it was and playing with Rocket showed her that. Right now, they were just running around when suddenly Rocket grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up before he collapsed to the ground but kept a tight grip around her. Lying on the grass, he couldn't resist her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He moved around so he could be above her but was careful not to crush her. She tangled her hands in his hair and they finally broke away when they both were fighting for air. None of them spoke for a few minutes as they tried to control their breathing after their passionate kiss when Rocket finally spoke.

'You're good,' he commented. It was true, she was really good. Just as he thought he couldn't fall for her anymore, he does.

'I'm nowhere near as good as you,' she informed him which was also true. She knew he was good watching him but playing him was completely different even if they were only messing around.

'You never know, one day you could be,' he said which made her laugh even if he was telling the truth. 'You don't have to give up everything just because of what happened between you and your Dad. There are some things worth fighting for,' he said seriously.

'Maybe you're right but it's not that easy. They say time will heal everything but I haven't. But when I'm with you…I feel like everything that's happened is being stitched up. Like I can finally forget what happened and not worry about the future. At least that's what I thought until my Dad turned up…' she confessed. Everything changed when she was with him, even her past and she loved it. But she somehow thought that with her Dad here, that would all change. Rocket lifted her chin to make her look at him before he spoke.

'That doesn't have to change. It won't unless you let it. Like I said, some things are worth fighting for and I believe that we're worth fighting for, don't you? As long as I'm with you, I won't let anything happen, I swear to you. Just try and trust me, please,' he nearly begged. He needed her to trust him or else she'd be afraid to go on with her Dad here. He didn't know exactly what happened but he didn't need to know as he could tell she was somehow scarred but he would do his best to make her feel better even if it is the slightest but he needed her to trust him just the slightest.

'I trust you,' she admitted. She did. For the first time ever, she finally found someone she could trust. In order to end the conversation and reassure her that she could trust him, Rocket gave her another passionate kiss which neither of them wanted to end. For now, they both believed that everything was fine and would be but little did they know, there was something sinister waiting around the corner…


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia was walking to her locker after the last class when she heard footsteps come up behind her and turned to see Rocket running up to her. She smiled when she saw him and he wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulder when he caught up to her.

'Did you miss me?' he whispered seductively into her ear which made her giggle.

'Depends…' she joked returning the seductive tone.

'On what?' he questioned curiously.

'On how much you missed me,' she informed him and he grabbed her arm to make her stop.

'Does this answer your question?' he asked before leaning in and kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck but their little moment was interrupted by a sudden cough from beside them so the person could get their attention. They broke away and turned to find Mei staring at them, trying to hide the disgusted look in her eyes by breaking out in a (fake) smile.

'Hi Mei,' said Tia reluctantly while Rocket kept his mouth shut but his arm remained wrapped around Tia's waist.

'Hi Rocket…' she said. '…Tia,' she said hesitantly and Tia just rolled her eyes. 'Rocket, I was wondering if you would do me a favour. I have this Biology assignment thing to do and I have no clue where to start so would mind coming over tonight and helping me with it?' she asked but Tia knew it was more like a demand that asking and it made her stiffen the thoughts of Rocket going to Mei's since they used to be together and Mei resents Tia for being with him now. But Rocket was well aware of this and wasn't going anywhere near Mei and also because he would have to be away from Tia which he hated more than anything.

'Sorry Mei but I have plans with Tia tonight. Ask Thran, maybe he'll help. We've got to go, see you later,' he said and grabbed Tia's hand before dragging her away. Mei looked on disgustedly before she saw that boy with black hair (Micro-Ice but being Mei, she wasn't bothered to actually find out his name) who was always flirting with her and she decided to use her beauty as a weapon once again so she walked over to him.

'Hi, would you mind doing me a favour?' she asked flirtatiously. Micro-Ice looked at her dumbfounded, before finding his tongue again so he could speak.

'Yeah, sure Mei. No problem. What's the favour?' he asked hastily. He knew he was making a fool out of himself and he saw from the corner of his eye D'Jok, Thran and Ahito laughing at him but he tried his best to ignore them.

'That new girl, Tia, see if you get any info or whatever on her background. Anything, I don't really care what, just do it. Am I clear?' she asked firmly.

'Crystal,' he answered but before he could ask her out, she walked off without even saying thanks.

'Sorry dude, you might as well give in now. She's too shallow to even notice you unless she's using you,' said D'Jok as he walked up to his best friend with Thran and Ahito following behind.

'Yeah well, at least she noticed me. I don't mind being used if it's her who's using me,' he admitted, just glad that she even spoke to him.

'Boy you're thick. Anyway, let's go to football training or Aarch will kill us for being late again. I wonder what Rocket's girlfriend is like. Oh well, I guess we'll find soon,' said D'Jok before they all headed off to football practice.

'She hates me,' Tia complained as she put her books in her locker, helped by Rocket.

'She just hates you because we used to go out and now I'm dating you, Mei's like that. She hates everyone that has something she can't have so don't be offended,' he insisted, annoyed at Mei which wasn't really different from any other time even when they were together.

'I'm just annoyed that she's so shallow and judgemental that she doesn't even care about getting to know me or even if you're happy,' she exclaimed as she closed up her locker. Rocket just smiled and held her face in his hands to make her look at him.

'Look, ignore her. It's only Mei. She only hates you because she wants me but I want you and that'll never change, not for her or anyone else,' he promised.

'And what do we have planned tonight?' she questioned, not missing the fact that he said "we" when he said we had plans tonight.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My Dad wants to meet you. So, I take you out for dinner later and then we head over to my house for an hour and then we go back to yours,' he informed her. Tia suddenly realised that she hadn't actually met his Dad yet and had no idea if he would like her.

'But what if he doesn't like me?' she questioned but mentally cursed herself as even she knew Rocket would defend her.

'How could he not like you?' he exclaimed before continuing. 'Look, we have to go. Uncle Aarch will kill us if we're late especially on your first training session,' he told her before grabbing her hand and then they started off to the training pitch.

'Oh, the joys,' she grumped. She was actually nervous as she hadn't played football properly in a long time never mind play in a team.

'Come on, you'll be fine! I'll be there the whole time,' he promised and kissed her forehead before they trotted off to the pitch.

Mei saw him hold her face in his hands. Mei saw him kiss her forehead. And Mei saw him hold her hand as they walked off happily. Mei looked on with envy as her guy went off with her. But Mei wasn't the only one who saw this though. Deep in the forest, someone was watching them but was watching her for one simple reason: revenge…and he planned on getting it…


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Football wasn't that bad but she's been in better positions. At first she was put on the bench to give the rest of the team a "chance to get into things", much to Rocket's annoyance as well as Tia's, but she was later put on when Sinedd was playing extremely rough and she had accidentally overheard the coach say to his partner, Clamp, that it was one of the best choices he had ever made which put her hopes up.

The match itself was a nightmare though. They were split in to two teams and the good news was that she was on Rocket's team but the bad news was that Mei, as well as Sinedd, was on the opposing team which caused Tia getting knocked down a few times. At one point, it was actually a foul which made Rocket angry and he managed to get two goals in before the coach announced the end of the game.

Rocket and Tia were now walking to his car after training. Rocket had his arm hung loosely around her and she was walking gloomily, looking at the ground.

'She's just jealous, Tia,' Rocket tried to reason with her as he opened the door on her side.

'Maybe. But is it really worth going through all that?' she questioned and he walked around to his side before he answered.

'She'll get over it, she's just being over-dramatic. I swear I could bust up Sinedd's face after what he did to you…' he muttered.

'Rocket…I'm fine. I do that kind of stuff to my ankle all the time. It's just twisted, it's not like it's broken…' she explained but before he could argue, she changed the subject. 'So what time are you picking me up at tonight?' she asked.

'How about I call over to yours at around 6, I'm sure your Mum's dying to see me. I haven't seen her in a day nearly,' he mocked and she rolled her eyes at him as they drove down the main road.

'My Mum's not in town tonight actually, something to do with work and if I get caught with you in the house, she'll kill me and she'll be back first thing tomorrow. How about 7?' she asked.

'Seven's awesome as long as you're happy,' he answered happily and made her giggle.

A while later they arrived at her house and Rocket walked her up to her front door.

'I guess I'll see you later then,' she said as they arrived outside her door.

'Absolutely,' he replied before kissing her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking away.

'See you later,' he said before walking back to his car with Tia staring on in disbelief by the fact that he was hers.

Tia looked at her clock to see that it was only 6pm and sighed disappointedly. She couldn't wait to go out with Rocket. She had already picked out her outfit; a pair of skinny jeans, knee-high boots and a fancy t-shirt but wanted to wait until at least half to get changed as she would probably get over-excited if she changed now. She wanted to try and keep herself occupied but she couldn't find anything to keep her mind off Rocket and right now, she was pacing around her room trying to calm herself down as she was so excited.

Suddenly, she heard the phone ring from downstairs so she went downstairs to answer it.

'Hello?' she answered a she picked it up and held it to her ear but at first received no answer. 'Hello…?' she repeated and finally got an answer but it was the last person she was expecting.

'_I hope you haven't told anyone anything…_' the voice said with cool and chilly tone that gave Tia goose bumps. However, she couldn't identify exactly who it was…or at least she tried not to think of who it was.

'Who is this?' she asked nervously, fear shaking through her but the voice completely ignored her.

'_You know who this is, don't you…daughter!_' the voice exclaimed spookily and Tia suddenly felt numb all over. She was beginning to feel the same fear she felt all during her childhood and even though she hadn't felt it in a long time, nothing had changed.

'What do you want?' she stuttered out but feared for the answer.

'_Surely Tia you don't even have to ask that. What I want is what you took away from me…you,_' he replied spookily before hanging up. Tia could only stand there with the phone still up at her ear, in fear. She couldn't move nor even breathe. Many things were running through her mind and her body and she couldn't register anything properly. Finally, she snapped out of her stand-still and began to sob as she tried to think about what to do. She couldn't phone her Mum or anyone else that knew about what had happened but there was one person who didn't know about what had happened and who could comfort her in this time of need. In thinking of this, she removed the phone from her hear and dialled his number frantically. She put the phone up to hear and waited impatiently to hear his voice while also breathing heavily from fright. Finally, he answered.

'Hello?' he said and Tia was thankful it was him that answered.

'Rocket…he called,' she stuttered, sobbing hard. Rocket didn't realise what was going on for a second but he immediately recognized her voice but it wasn't the angel-like voice he fell in love with. It was filled with fear and distraught and he did not like that one bit.

'Tia…just calm down,' he tried to comfort before continuing. 'Who called?' he asked nervously, not really knowing who could've freaked her out so much.

'My Dad,' she admitted before breaking down. It was far too much for her to take in. It broke Rocket's heart hearing her in so much pain and fear and he knew it would kill him when he saw her.

'Ok Tia, I'll be over now, as soon as I can. Just lock up all doors and windows for now and just calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise,' he assured her before comforting her again and hanging up. Rocket immediately grabbed whatever jacket was on the back of the chair and ran to his car to rescue him angel.

Tia was sitting curled up in a ball on the couch which she had gotten used to doing when she was a child but didn't expect to ever be doing it again especially after she met Rocket. He had changed her life in so many ways and had made her realise that even bad memories can have a silver lining only in this case, she hasn't found it yet since the bad memories seemed to stay the same as they were before. Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Tia jump but she relaxed a little when she heard Rocket calling from the outside.

'Tia, it's me Rocket,' he called to her and she jumped off the couch before running over to answer the door. The minute she answered it and saw him, all the fear seemed to dramatically remove itself from her system and she broke down once again. Rocket just pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead comfortably as he tried to think of what a father could do to cause his daughter so much pain…

A while later, Rocket was lying down on Tia's bed with her lying peacefully on his chest. He was just rubbing her head comfortably and even though her eyes were closed, he knew she wasn't asleep. Tia was finally relaxed and she felt safe in Rocket's arms even when she wasn't in danger and she felt even safer now that she was. Only, he didn't know just how much danger she was in and she wasn't planning on telling him either.

'I'll pay you to never stop doing that,' she said sleepily. She was getting tired after the fear and shock of the evening but she wasn't letting it over-power her. Rocket just laughed lightly and continued to rub her head before speaking.

'Trust me, you don't even have to pay me,' he assured her and kissed her forehead before going to back to what he was doing before. Silence was golden for another while before curiosity and worry controlled Rocket. 'Tia…' he began. 'What did your Dad say that had you so freaked out?' he asked worriedly and could feel her tense up which worried him even more. Something was wrong and he was planning on finding out exactly what but Tia however, had other ideas.

'He just called and I freaked out, that's all there is,' she told him sharply but Rocket could tell she was lying and he knew she wouldn't lie to him naturally so he didn't understand why she was. He believed she never would lie to him.

'I know you're not telling me everything,' he informed her but even he knew that she knew rightly. 'Tia…' he began and moved to make her sit up before holding her head in his hands so she had nowhere to run. 'What happened? He did a lot more than scare you, he scared the shit out of you,' he said sharply, beginning to feel furious of the situation. He couldn't bear to see her so scared and if her Dad scared her that much then why wouldn't she tell him what was going on? It just didn't make sense. Tia was beginning to feel uneasy and somehow managed to release herself from his grip and slide down to the end of the bed. Rocket then began to feel bad about making her feel uncomfortable but he just wanted to know what was going on so he could protect her. He moved down beside her and lifted her chin to make her look at him and he could see the pain in her eyes which broke his heart. 'I can't protect you if I don't know what or who I'm protecting you from, try and understand that. I need to keep you safe and in order to do that, I need you to co-operate…please,' he begged. She seemed to ponder that thought for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

'When I was eleven, my Dad was jailed and I think he escaped and could be after me,' she confessed but made Rocket even more curios.

'Why would he be after you?' he asked, confused.

'Because I'm the reason he ended up in there in the first place. Look, it's complicated and it's been a long day. It's not a story I can really handle telling right now,' she admitted. Rocket could tell that there was a darker way behind it but he knew she couldn't cope with telling him now but hoped she could tell in the future. However, part of him didn't want to know as he believed that it was a story he wasn't going to like…

'That's ok. You'll tell me when you're ready. At least now I know what I'm protecting you from,' he told her and kissed her. But there was something different about this kiss, both of them could tell. It wasn't tense or anything like that but there was something different. It wasn't long until they figured out what. Despite the kiss starting off innocent, their emotions took over and they seemed to lose all the self-control they had. Rocket placed his hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss and nipped fiercely on her bottom lip for entrance which she happily agreed to and their tongues started to battle for domination, neither of them giving in. That's where things started to get way out of hand. Passion began to boil through them and Rocket began to slowly but carefully push her down on the bed and placed himself on top of her. They continued to kiss passionately, ignoring what they were doing, before Tia coped on and broke away which made Rocket tense for a minute.

'Rocket…we're seventeen,' she informed him knowingly but he could see in her eyes that she wanted to.

'Age is just a number,' he told her and confused Tia as this was not something her calm, rational boyfriend would say. Unless of course he was totally transfixed by his girlfriend's looks and charm.

'Do you think we're ready?' she asked uncertainly but she just wanted to continue the passionate kiss they were just after sharing.

'Does this answer your question?' he asked before kissing her again and Tia completely forgot about the conversation they were just after having. Tia began to dig her hands into his hair before making her way down and removing his shirt. They broke away for a short moment as she moved her hands up and down his muscular chest which gave Rocket goose bumps from her warm and soft touch. Then suddenly, Rocket breathlessly whispered something he had been dying to tell her from the beginning. 'I love you,' he whispered but worried her hands suddenly froze on his chest. He opened his eyes to find hers looking into his eyes but was surprised to see no fear or surprise in them despite her body language. Then, what she said next completely overjoyed him.

'I love you to…' she admitted strongly as she realised she did. She never thought she could but does. 'I love you so much…' she finished before kissing him again. Finally, she found someone she could love and trust and with that in mind, despite her concerns about age, she slept with someone she truly loved…


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia silently awoke and noticed some extra warmth on her back. She opened her eyes to find Rocket fast asleep next to her and then she remembered what had happened last night. A smile spread across her face as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her body tightly around his. She stayed like for a few minutes before she felt some movement below her from Rocket. She moved round so she could see his face and within seconds, he opened his eyes and saw her emerald orbs looking into his hazel ones which made an immediate smile spread across his face.

'Morning,' she said happily while Rocket began to put strands of her blond hair behind her ear.

'Morning angel,' he replied cheekily and kissed her. He let his hands move freely around her body, and she moved hers up and down his bare chest. Rocket began to nip fiercely on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as he moved her under him. Running out of breath, they broke away but Rocket continued to kiss, nip and lick down her neck to her chest and back up to her ear lobe before his mouth found hers again. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before finally breaking away from their passionate kissing. They let their foreheads rest together and Rocket could feel Tia breathing breathlessly on his lips which made his mouth water but it took all his inner strength not to kiss her again as he knew he had to get home before his Dad realised he was missing and he knew that if kissed her again, he'd never leave.

'You have to go, don't you?' Tia asked sadly as she finally caught her breath back.

'Yeah, or else my Dad will get worried,' he replied, returning the sadness but continuing to caress her cheek.

'Ok then, we had better get dressed,' she announced and they got out of the bed. The second Tia stood up; she heard a wolf-whistle behind her and turned to see Rocket staring at her sexually.

'What?' she questioned, suppressing the laughter but couldn't help but smile.

'Nothing at all, just admiring the view,' he said seductively, eyeing her body up and down and made her giggle.

It took them a while to get dressed since Rocket kept on whispering his seductive thoughts in her ear and kissing her neck since he was the first one dressed. Finally, they were dressed and Rocket was about to leave but Tia grabbed his arm and kissed him and he immediately kissed back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and brought her closer to him while she dug her hands into hair. After running out of breath, they broke away.

'See you later?' Rocket asked breathlessly and Tia laughed lightly before replying.

'I wouldn't miss it for anything,' she replied before he smiled and gave her another quick kiss before sadly releasing her grip from him and sadly walked out to his car with her looking on with a loving smile on her face…

Tia was walking to her locker as well as wondering where Rocket was. He had to do something for his Dad earlier this morning so he couldn't pick her up but there was only ten minutes until the first class and being Tia, she was worried. And if she wasn't so worried, maybe she would've actually heard him running up behind her and wrapping her arms around her. However, she was worried and didn't hear anything and jumped out of her skin when she felt him wrapped his arms around her but immediately relaxed when he started kissing her neck.

'Hey,' he said as he took his lips away from her neck for a split second before quickly returned them.

'Hey,' she replied while she tried to hold in the laughter but that didn't stop a giggle escape her lips.

'Can I tell you something?' he asked seductively in her ear.

'Ok…' she said curiously.

'Not that you don't look amazing with clothes on, but you look better with none on,' he whispered and she could feel his hands move down her back slowly lift her shirt which made her jump.

'Ok Rocket, now is not that the time nor the place,' she exclaimed while giggling and removing herself from his grip but it wasn't long until he had his arms round her shoulder.

'Maybe not now but I'll get you,' he whispered seductively and stopped them before leaning in to kiss her. However, they weren't alone in her room and there's always Trouble with a capital T not too far away…

'Yo dudes, you seriously need to get a life and stop sucking the face off each other in public!' Speiderman exclaimed and Tia couldn't help but laugh at Rocket's expression before their friends came over to them.

'Ha ha, you're very funny Speed!' Rocket said sarcastically, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted his moment with his one true love. That thought made his smile, he was still getting used to calling her _his_ angel or _his_ one true love…it gave him goose bumps!

'So, are you two going to the party tonight?' asked Patsy.

'What party?' Tia asked, wondering why Rocket never said anything to her but after last night, she could nearly guess why…

'A party in the Forum,' she informed Tia and Tia could only look at them, slightly shocked.

'Isn't that an over-21 club?' she asked nervously but probably should've thought that Patsy would do that kind of thing.

'Why do you think we have fake i.d?' she exclaimed and Tia just turned to Rocket who just shrugged his shoulders at her. 'Look, go if you want, I don't really care but unless you want to me and these boys rock than you had better go!' she exclaimed excitedly.

'Wait, you guys are performing?!' Tia exclaimed. She loved to see them perform and when Patsy nodded she knew that she was definitely in. 'I'm in!'

'Sweet! How about now we ditch this class and rade out the cafeteria?' Patsy asked excitedly.

'Sorry Pats but Mr McDermot will kill me if I fail again so I can't mitch!' Speed replied with the others nodding in agreement.

'Fine perfect peeps, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then!' she cried out before heading off in the other direction with others left behind laughing silently to themselves. Rocket kept his arm around Tia's shoulders protectively until the bell rang and they had to get to class. They said goodbye to the dudes before heading off to their class which was one of the classes they had together. However, Tia wasn't that worried about class but there was something on her mind and she wanted to ask Rocket about it now rather than later. But before she could ask, Rocket asked her something which brought the subject into swing even if it wasn't the question she was going to ask.

'Tia…' he began and Tia noticed the slightly worried look in his eyes. 'You don't regret about last night, do you?' he asked, eyeing her suspiciously. It was the best night of his life, he knew that for certain but he wanted to be sure she had no regrets about it. But thankfully, her reply was what he was hoping for and he could tell by her eyes that it was sincere.

'Of course not. I wanted my first proper time to be with someone I deeply cared about and I care about you…a lot. Which is why I want to ask you something…' she began and could see his face change to curiosity.

'What's wrong?' he asked nervously. He knew that she had no regrets, which is why he was so curios as to what she had to say.

'Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if…that was _your _first time?' she asked. She didn't really care whether it was or not but she was still curios. She was looking at him directly because she wanted to be sure he was telling the truth since she could tell now when he was lying and when he was telling the truth. And she could tell by the way he looked at her and they way he spoke that he was telling the truth.

'Yeah, it was. Like you, I wanted it to be with someone I cared a lot for and, like you, I care a lot about you and it was worth it. Mei tried to seduce me a few times but…I didn't love her. But I know for certain that I love you,' he told her before he couldn't resist and kissed her. He truly loved her. He had never felt anything like it before and loved it nearly as much as he loved her but he knew that that was merely impossible. He'd never be able to love something or someone like he loves her…never. It wasn't until they reached the classroom that they broke apart and then they entered the classroom with Rocket's arm hung loosely around her waist. Then they sat down at their usual desk and waited for the teacher to come. 'Tia?' Rocket began as he began repeating their previous conversation in his head and now realised something unusual that she had said.

'Yeah?' she asked curiously as she wondered what he was thinking about but his question was something he wasn't expecting.

'What did you mean by 'first proper time?' he asked. He thought it was odd for her to say 'proper' but he didn't get why but thought that maybe it was just the way she said it. But he could tell by her immediate expression that there was a reason she said it when her faced turned to shock horror as if she had just revealed a dark secret. However, before he could question her or before she could reply, their teacher walked in and disturbed their conversation. Tia couldn't believe that she had nearly blown her secret by just saying one word which she never would've expected him to notice but of course, he did and now Tia knew that she was getting closer and closer to revealing all to him but deep down, she knew she couldn't. However, she knew he'd question her about it again later but for now, she had to try and come up with a logical answer…

**What secret is Tia hiding??? And will disaster strike at the party??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football or any other song in the story!!!**

Tia was sitting in the car while Rocket was driving her home, and was waiting impatiently for him to ask her. He hadn't mentioned it since the first time but she could tell he wanted to ask her about it. She however wasn't going to bring up the subject. It wasn't until they stopped outside her house that he brought up the subject.

'What exactly did you mean by your first 'proper' time?' he asked the second he stopped the car. Tia just bit on her bottom lip, pondering what to say.

'What do you mean?' she asked innocently as a diversion while she thought of what she was going to tell him. However, he could see right through it.

'You know exactly what I mean. If it wasn't your first time, then just tell me. I don't mind, honestly,' he tried to assure her but only made her angry.

'That's not the problem. The problem is that you don't know anything about my past and that was my first time, proper or not,' she replied angrily before stepping out of the car and forced herself to blink away the tears. Rocket suddenly realised that he had said something he shouldn't have said and wasn't planning on losing her so he jumped out of the car and caught up with her before grabbing her arm to make her stop and listen to him.

'Tia, I'm sorry if I upset you but you said it yourself. I don't anything about your past which is why it's so hard to try and not say anything to upset you. I don't mean to but I don't know what happened so I can't judge what'll hurt you and what won't. I try not to but sometimes it's not that easy. I'll learn but you've got to give it some time and just let us find our boundaries. Again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me,' he pleaded. All that he said was honest which made Tia feel really guilty about getting mad at him but she was going to try her best to tell him earnestly she was sorry without telling his out straight because as far as she was concerned, she really had nothing to apologize for but he doesn't know what happened.

'You're right; you don't know which is why I shouldn't have got mad. It's just…hard being close to someone who doesn't know about anything,' she admitted and bowed her head before Rocket lifted it back up with his finger tips and looking into her eyes.

'Maybe one day you can be close to me with me knowing,' he told her but Tia wasn't so sure. She could tell that he was hoping rather than knowing but she nodded lightly in agreement anyway.

'Maybe,' she said simply before he kissed her. After a few moments they broke apart.

'You still my girl?' asked Rocket, trying to lighten up the mood and was relieved to see her laugh lightly.

'Always,' she promised before they kissed again and they fell into their own little world with just each other…

Tia was running down the stairs to answer the door when finally, she reached it and opened it to find Rocket waiting patiently for her. She wasn't wearing a dress or anything fancy, just skinny jeans and a top with her brown leather jacket but that didn't stop his mouth dropping in awe. Finally, he picked himself back up again to speak.

'I'm looking for Tia Lovato, have you seen her?' he asked sarcastically, earning him a small smack on the arm before he pulled her in and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she closed the door behind her.

Rocket never stopped gazing at her as they were walking to the club. They just talked and talked and shared a few near-kisses but Tia would lean back teasingly before brushing her lips against his again before leaning away much to Rocket's annoyance. He just wanted to feel her lips move with his and to hold her in his arms 24/7. He had never felt any love like he feels for her. He loved every smile directed towards him, every kiss they shared, every time he felt her body close to his and every time he could just hold her in his arms, do nothing else except hold her. He hadn't felt like this for any other girl…no, person he's ever held in his arms. Then again, nothing about how he felt around Tia was like everyone else but he liked it all the same. In fact, he loved it.

Finally, they arrived at the club and actually got in without any hassle. They just walked in hand-in-hand and looked to see if they could find the dudes and Patsy. However, they didn't need to look too far…

Tia was the first to see them and could only sigh when she saw Patsy. She gave Rocket nudge and pointed to where they were sitting and Rocket let out a sigh before muttering, '_Great,_' as they walked on towards the bar. They could tell just by looking at Patsy from a distance that she was pissed and they could tell by the dude's expressions that they were extremely frustrated. That didn't change as the couple approached them.

'Ok, what happened?' Rocket began as they reached them. Speed opened his mouth to speak but a drunken Patsy interrupted him.

'I don't know what happened but I do know…how awesome these fucking shots are. C'mon, try one,' she exclaimed drunkenly and shoved it in Tia's face but Rocket, who had a tight and wary grip around her waist, pulled her behind him.

'No, she's good,' Rocket informed her but before he could say anything further, Speed began to get frantic.

'Dudes, we are supposed to be doing a gig in 5 minutes! She can't go on like this!' he exclaimed frantically.

'Sure I can,' Patsy argued and stood up before falling over but Speed caught her halfway and sat her back on the chair.

'No you are not,' Speed stated simply.

'Then where are you going to find a girl who can hit all my high notes in my five minutes?' Patsy asked drunkenly and Speed sighed before a thought suddenly hit Rocket.

'Why doesn't Tia sing?' he asked and they all looked at him in disbelief including Tia.

'What?!' she exclaimed. Maybe she loved singing but she had never sung in front of any audience before never mind a load of drunken adults. That was Patsy's scene, Tia…not so much. Rocket thought differently however.

'You're amazing. Maybe you don't realise it but you are. Just give it a shot,' he whispered encouragingly to her but she still was uncertain.

'Can you sing?' asked Speed, interested as to why they didn't say it in the first place if she could.

'Trust me, she can sing Patsy's butt off,' Rocket praised her. He believed in what he said but she wasn't.

'Well then what are we waiting for? We have literally two minutes so let's go,' Speed exclaimed but Tia didn't follow immediately as they ran backstage.

'I don't know if I can do this,' she admitted to Rocket and he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her forehead to his.

'You can. I believe in you,' he told her and he knew that once he believed in her, she would cope and he was right. They just smiled at each other reassuringly before she took a deep breath, let go of his hand and walked off backstage.

'Give it up for….S.M.E!' the announcer screamed and the crowd roared as Tia nervously walked on to the stage. The boys were confident but she wasn't. She let out one last deep breath before the music started to play and her hands were on the mic. She saw Rocket smiling at her reassuringly and she smiled back as she slowly began to calm her nerves. Finally, she was getting ready and closed her eyes….

'_I settled down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile well, you would've never known! I had it all but not what I wanted cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown…_'

The thrill of performing was overwhelming to Tia and it was also overwhelming for Rocket to see her having so much fun. The performance was nearly over but neither of them wanted it to end. The dudes just loved rocking out, Rocket loved watching his girl perform and Tia just loved performing.

Rocket's happy moment was interrupted by a sudden voice.

'Hey Rocket,' it said and Rocket turned to see Mei standing beside him.

'Hi…Mei,' he replied but turned his attention back to the performance which was only just finishing. When they finished Rocket cheered for them and Mei reluctantly clapped but stopped when she saw Tia leaving the stage and knew that it was time for her plan to take action. All she had to do was keep Rocket's attention on her.

'So…Rocket, how's the family?' she asked as a diversion but before he could answer, her plan took action…

Tia was walking through the crowd and could Rocket over a few heads and began to move a bit faster. After she got through the crowd though, she saw something she was not expecting. Rocket was kissing Mei…

**Rocket & Tia's relationship has taken a stumble but will they be able to get back up again??? Or is there something more sinister waiting around the corner for them??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! And the song that Tia sang was 'Careful' by THE best band EVER Paramore and it's on their album (which was my favourite of 2009!) 'Brand New Eyes'!!!

Please Review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia could only look in disbelief. This was why she didn't trust people and yet, she trusted him and looked what had happened. He had hurt her, the last person she thought ever would.

Rocket was in shock. So much shock in fact, he couldn't push her away but he didn't kiss back either. He felt nothing and it meant nothing. It was nothing like when he kissed Tia. That was magical. He noticed when she broke away that she was looking over his shoulder with a triumphant smile on her face and when he turned around, he saw why. Behind him was Tia and he could tell that she had seen what had happened and thought he had cheated on her. Even though it was Mei that had caused this problem, he never turned to look at her again. Instead, he ran off after Tia when she began to walk off through the crowd.

'Tia, wait!' he called but she kept walking, pushing and shoving her way angrily through the crowd. Finally, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to make her look at him. 'Tia, just listen to me for a minute, please!' he pleaded and she stopped, trying to hold her tears behind her sparkling emerald eyes.

'What? So you can try and persuade me that it didn't mean anything? That you just kissed her for the fun of it!' she told him and Rocket began to get desperate as he realised she thought _he_ kissed her and she wasn't going to forgive him easily.

'But it's true Tia, I swear. She kissed me, it meant nothing. I felt nothing. It was nothing like what I feel when I kiss you. I love you, you know that,' he swore but knew that if she had trouble trusting him when they first met, she wasn't going to trust him easily now. Unfortunately, he was right.

'And when did you figure that out? Before or after you slept with me,' she exclaimed, struggling to hold back her tears. It pained Rocket to see in pain and it pained him even more knowing that he was causing it.

'I've always loved you Tia, always. That hasn't changed, I swear to you,' he tried to reason but she wasn't hearing of it.

'See, this is why I don't trust people. They expect you to trust you again after they break that trust. I'm not falling for it. It hurts…' she admitted, struggling to grasp with the tears as well as Rocket.

'Tia…' he began plead but she interrupted.

'I'll see you around Rocket,' she said before walking off.

'Tia…Tia!' Rocket called after her but she just kept walking. Rocket decided not to go after her so she could cool off and hopefully decide to listen to him. But right now, in frustration, Rocket hit the wall next to him before putting his hands behind his head. He had just lost her. He had just lost his perfect white angel…

The second Tia was outside the club, she ran, tears pouring down her face. She didn't even stop running when she reached her house. She just opened the door, slammed it behind her and kept running until she reached her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her, despite hearing her Mum calling for her up the stairs asking if she was alright, and immediately crumpled into pieces and curled herself into a ball while leaning against her door and cried her broken heart out…

A while later after she had calmed down, Tia was just lying flat on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was feeling nothing. It was as if he had taken everything from her when he kissed Mei. As if he used her just to get what she had and then disposed of her because he was finished taking. She hadn't moved from her bed and she managed to persuade her Mum to go away so she could calm down but she knew she wasn't going to stay away forever. It wasn't long until her Mum had entered her room to see what was wrong with her daughter.

'Hey honey, are you hungry?' she asked and Tia could hear the worried tone in her voice.

'No, I'm fine,' she replied, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

'Tia, you've got to eat. What happened? I haven't seen you this upset since…' she began but stopped when Tia turned her head towards her to make her stop. She didn't want her Mum to compare this to that, the pain of this was nothing compared to that.

'Mum…don't,' she said firmly and her Mum said nothing of it then.

'At least tell me what happened,' her Mum pleaded but Tia wasn't sure if she could. Finally, she decided and sat up. Realising her decision, her Mum sat down next to her as her daughter told her her emotional, heart-breaking story…

Rocket lay on his bed, wondering how he could so such a stupid thing. He should've pushed her away. Then maybe Tia would've realised that she kissed him and that it meant nothing. But no. Instead, he just stood there and now he's lost her. The one person who made everything right in his life no matter what she said or did. She was gone. But Rocket wasn't going to give in easily. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers. No matter how long it took him he wasn't going to give up on her…ever.

Rocket sat up and looked at her photo on his bedside table. Even though he had seen it many of times before, he still had to catch his breath the moment he set eyes on it. He still couldn't believe that he was giving the chance to be with her and he had just gone and blown it. Looking at the photo at his bedside, he saw the one person who made everything right in his life. She was wearing a long white shirt and her hair was a bit messy because it was the photo he took after she got dressed after they slept together but she hadn't had a chance to brush her hair. She may have looked scruffy to some people but to him she was perfect. And the colour of the photo, which was a sort of brown/ yellow type of colour, made her look even more stunning. Rocket buried his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths as he tried to think of how he was going to get her back. Making his decision to go and try to talk to her, he got up off his bed, grabbed his jacket and car keys and ran out the door…

Tia was sitting on her desk chair, staring at the blank computer screen. She had told her Mum what had happened and she comforted her at first but had then told her that she should hear Rocket out which was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to see him again never mind speak to him. After that, her Mum left to give her privacy and Tia had tried to sleep but she couldn't so she had given up. It was still quite early so Tia decided to get up and go downstairs. She was in her pyjamas, black pyjama trousers and t-shirt with many different types of guitars on it, but she didn't change because if fit her mood and she wasn't bothered to do anything else. It wasn't until she got down the stairs and entered the kitchen that she realised her Mum wasn't there.

'Mum?' she questioned aloud but received no reply but when she walked past the countertop she saw a note addressed to her so she read it.

'_Hey Tia, sorry to disappear but got a phone call from work and they wanted me to spend the night at a hotel because of an early morning business meeting. I didn't want to disturb you so I'm writing this. Make sure you eat something and please consider at least trying to talk to him because he really is a nice kid. Anyway, take care of yourself! Love, Mum. xxx'_

Tia sighed at her constant nagging to get her to talk to him but she just folded the note and placed it back on the countertop. However, she felt uneasy and felt as if someone was standing behind her, digging their eyes deep into her back. When she turned around, she saw what was she was not expecting and froze to the spot in fear…

'Dad.'

**Tia's Dad has found her and Rocket is on his way to apologize. The question is though, will he finally come face-to-face with her Dad??? Or will he arrive too late??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!! This chapter includes some sexual and physical violence!!! **

Tia suddenly began to feel the same fear she had felt as a child especially when saw that same look in his eyes. The same look that had caused her so much pain all those years ago.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, frightened as she took a few steps back but every time she took a step back, her Dad would take another one towards her.

'Like I told you over the phone, I'm here because of what I want…' he replied spookily sending shivers down Tia's spine which was another thing that hadn't changed since she was a child. Suddenly, he spoke again. 'And you know what I want…' he said simply before he lunged towards her. Without thinking, Tia just grabbed whatever was on the table and flung it across his head which gave her time to run but he didn't even fall over so it wasn't much. She began to run, not thinking of where she was even going except out of the house but before she even got out of the sitting room which was through an open archway from the kitchen; he caught up with her and picked her up from around the waist. Tia screamed and kicked her legs about to try and break from his grasp but he was used to it and managed to pin her up against the wall with ease. However, he couldn't speak with her while she was continuously kicking and screaming so, despite originally not planning to, he took out the dagger from his pocket and held it to her throat which made her immediately stop. Tia was never in this position before. Even as a kid her Dad had never, ever held a knife to her throat. She thought she was scared before, but now she felt physically sick with fear that she could hardly breathe and, despite not wanting to show fear, she couldn't help but sob. She could feel tears behind her eyes but out of fear, she couldn't release them. 'Now, are you going to be a good girl like you used to be or am I going to have to refresh your memory to get you to calm down?' he asked, scaring Tia even more.

'Ok…ok,' she stuttered out, struggling to catch her breath.

'Good…now I hope you haven't told anyone about your 'accidents' when you were younger. You had better not or else I may have to hurt that boyfriend of yours,' he informed and Tia felt all the feeling being removed her body. Yes she hated Rocket right now for hurting her but she couldn't bear to see him hurt, especially by her Dad which was her fear ever since they met. Obviously her Dad has been watching her or else he wouldn't have known that they were together. Now Tia was beginning to regret ever getting together with Rocket since now, even though she realised it before she never believed it would happen; he was involved with her Dad which was by no means good.

'I haven't told anyone, I swear. Just please, don't hurt him,' she pleaded, knowing that he wouldn't hurt Rocket unless he had a reason to. She however, was a different story.

'Good. And surely you know that I won't hurt him unless I had to. You on the other hand…' he said while beginning to caress down her cheek sending shivers (and not good ones) down her back.

'Please…don't,' she pleaded but knew no matter how hard she tried, whatever he wanted to do, he was going to.

'Oh now, Tia…surely you know by now that what I want and what I want to do are things I get and do,' he whispered spookily with a seductive tone into her ear which made Tia begin to sob harder. 'Oh no, don't be afraid my dear. It'll all be over soon,' he assured her while putting strands of hair behind her ear but Tia wasn't going through all that again and concluded that she had to come with a plan and fast. Tia began to breathe heavily as she felt his freehand move down her body before rubbing up and down her thigh whilst she could feel him breathing into her ear. 'You have grown up so much over the past few years; I can't wait to get started!' he exclaimed excitedly and Tia could feel his hand moving back up her body before her shirt was slowly being lifted. She knew that it was now or never.

'Screw this,' she said firmly before putting her new football skills into practise and kicking him in the nuts. He then released her and Tia took that chance to make a run for it. Before she could leave the room though, her Dad recovered and got angry before he picked what he seemed like a frying pan off the counter, ran behind her and whacked her across the head with it. The last Tia knew was she was running, when it suddenly all went black…

Rocket was walking up the steps to her house. He didn't know if she would ever answer to him but he could only hope that she had cooled off enough to at least hear what he had to say. Maybe then they could pick up where they left off. With that in mind, he took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited for a few moments and when no one answered, he tried knocking again. He had knocked a number of times but when the five minutes were up, he began to worry. He could get Tia not answering but he thought that maybe her Mum at least would. '_Maybe they're asleep…but the lights are on. Maybe Tia told her Mum not to answer it_,' he thought but a part of him felt uneasy. Deep down, he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. In order to put his bad thoughts at ease, he decided to just have a look through some of the windows just to make sure everything was fine. With that in mind, he moved down off the step and went round to the windows that lead into the living room. When he peeked through, he saw his worst nightmare. It was Tia, lying unconscious on the floor…with blood pouring from her head.

'Oh God no,' he whispered before running to the front door to see if it was unlocked…it was locked. 'Damn it!' Rocket cursed before taking a breath and banging into the door to break the lock. Thinking of Tia gave him the strength to hit harder and he managed to break the lock and the door swung open while Rocket ran down to Tia. 'TIA!' he exclaimed. 'Oh God no! Tia, talk to me!' he pleaded and thankfully received a bit of movement. 'Tia…Tia, talk to me!' he pleaded, tears pouring down his face. What she said next surprised Rocket completely.

'My Dad…' she whispered before falling into consciousness. So it was her Dad that did this to her.

'Tia, stay with me…Tia…TIA!!!'

Rocket was nervously pacing around the waiting room, waiting to be called so he could go in and see Tia. He rang the ambulance after she blacked out but he hadn't said anything about her telling him it was her Dad. He knew she wouldn't anyone to know it was him but Rocket was going to find out exactly what happened today and what happened when she was a kid. Something had happened, he knew that for certain. And as far as he was concerned, she was going to tell him whether she liked it or not. He had seen how afraid she was of him before but this was taking things too far. He had to know. The doctor that was looking after Tia suddenly appeared in the doorway knocking Rocket out of his thoughts.

'If you wish to see her now, you may. But she's asleep so please let her rest,' he requested and Rocket nodded before following the doctor to where Tia was resting…

Rocket stared at Tia sleeping peacefully while clutching her hand. He had been in with her for an hour and she hadn't awoken but Rocket knew she was ok so he didn't panic. Suddenly, she began to stir just as he thought that last thought and her eyes finally opened revealing the emerald orbs he had loved from day one. She took in the world around her before she realised someone was holding her hand and turned to look at Rocket.

'Rocket…' she said absent-mindedly. She couldn't believe he was here for a number of reasons. One, he cheated on her so she couldn't believe he had the guts to show his face even if a part of her was happy to see him. Two, she thought he loved Mei so what was he doing here? And three, how did he find out about what happened… '_Wait…_' thought Tia. '_What did happen_?' she wondered before trying to focus on what had happened previously but nothing came to her. However, she could feel fear and anger but she still couldn't put her finger on it…

'Tia…what happened?' Rocket asked but even if she did know, she wasn't going to tell him.

'I honestly don't know…what are you doing here?' she asked, changing the subject while she herself tried to figure out what had happened.

'I found you lying unconscious in your sitting room…well, when I first found you weren't totally unconscious but you soon were,' he informed her and made Tia wonder…

'What do you mean?' she asked, knowing that he would pick up on what she meant.

'Tia…can you really not remember what happened?' he asked and she shook her head. She genuinely didn't. 'Well maybe this will refresh your memory…when I found you, before you lost consciousness, you told me it was your Dad,' he informed her before it all started flowing back to her. She began to remember it all. Him sneaking up behind her, pinning her against the wall and holding a knife to her throat, rubbing his hand up and down her body and then knocking her out with something which was probably the reason she was here. Rocket saw in her expression that she now remembered everything and decided to ask her about it. 'You remember,' he stated rather than asking but she nodded anyways, not daring to look into his eyes. 'Then tell me…everything. What did he do to you today? What did he do to you as a kid? I'm not giving up until you tell me Tia,' he informed her. He wasn't going to, things were gone too far for him to just sit back and watch Tia get hurt by him.

'I can't,' she informed him simply but Rocket had expected that ad was prepared to continue to nag.

'You can't or won't?' he asked and she bowed her head. 'Tia…I'm not leaving until you tell me. I know you may find this hard to believe right now but I still care about you Tia and I know you care for me too. But I can't protect you anymore without knowing what happened Tia because he'll keep on finding ways to get to you just like he did today and I can't bear to see you hurt so please Tia…talk to me,' he pleaded with her but with a serious tone in his voice. Tia could only look at him, shocked. Even though she didn't want to, she began to believe that he did still love her and she knew she loved him. But that didn't make it any easier for her to decide to tell him. However, the pleading look in his eyes made the decision for her.

'Fine. I'll tell you everything…'

**Tia is about to tell all to Rocket but will it be what he is expecting??? And will Tia's Dad ever find her again??? Also, will Rocket and Tia settle their differences and get back together??? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! I REALLY want to know what all of you guys thought as this was quite an interesting chapter to write because I got write darker stuff than what I usually do. I'm not kidding when I say that I felt physically sick writing this and I actually scared myself so I just hope you guys got the same sort of vibe!!!

Please review!!! Hope y'all liked it!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Warning: This chapter contains physical and sexual violence!!!**

'Thank you,' Rocket thanked her before nodding for her to tell him the story. Tia took a deep breath before revealing all to him…

'Everything was fine until I was eight. My parents were happy together and they _both_ loved me dearly. I was their only child so I guess you could say that yeah, I was spoilt. But that changed two days after my eighth birthday. I remember lying in bed when I suddenly heard screaming from downstairs. I could hear both my parents screaming at each other, for what reason I still don't know but my Mum still has no idea that I know about this so don't say anything,' she requested and Rocket nodded. 'Anyway, I walked quietly to the stairs and walked down a few so I could see what was happening. Nothing was at first; they were just continuing to scream at each other until…he hit her. After that, I ran back to my room and tried to pretend that it was just a dream…that nothing happened. But when I got up the next morning and saw a huge bruise on my Mum's face I knew it wasn't. She tried to tell me that she just fell but I saw what happened only I didn't tell her that. Soon after, my Dad started to go to anger management classes which seemed to work…at first. That was the first and only time he ever hit my Mum but, erm…the hitting didn't stop there. Things went on like they had before for two years, with my Mum still not knowing that I knew what happened that night. I've always believed that it was my fault that they were arguing because of me, only…I don't know why. Anyway, when I was ten, my Dad stopped taking the anger management classes and he appeared to be better than ever. However, I discovered differently one night when my Mum was away on a work business trip. I was in bed and my Dad was looking after me. He was downstairs at this time. I wanted a drink of water or something, I'm not really sure but I am sure of what I saw when I started down the stairs. Whatever it was I wanted, I didn't get because I stopped at the foot of the stairs when I saw what my Dad was doing. He was having sex with another woman. But it wasn't that that caught my attention. What caught my attention were the bruises on her arms and legs. She was only wearing underwear so I could see them clearly. I couldn't help but wonder about who did this to her but my questions were answered when he started to…to…' Tia tried to tell him but began to sob.

'Shh shh shh Tia, it's ok. I'm here. Try and go on,' he pleaded. Obviously it was hard on her but he didn't know what happened to _her_ but he had a feeling he would soon find out and he knew he wasn't going to like it. Tia finally regained control of herself and Rocket nodded for her to continue.

'The next morning she was gone and my Dad acted as if nothing had happened but it did. And that went on with him sleeping with different women for a year. But one night, when my Mum was away and I was eleven, he had no other women over. I was in bed for about half an hour when he came in. Nothing happened but he wanted me to come downstairs for a minute saying that he had a 'surprise' for me. I wasn't sure but I went with him anyway despite my conscience screaming at me not to. When we got to the sitting room, he told me to sit on the couch while he sat on the on the coffee table. Then, he told me to take off my clothes as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask an eleven year old to remove their clothing. I refused so…he did for me. That's when it started…' Rocket could see the tears fighting their way through but Tia refused to let them. 'Every night my Mum was away from that night until one year later, my Dad…' she took a deep breath before confessing to Rocket what she had kept bottled up all those years. '…physically and sexually abused me. I kept on coming up with excuses to my Mum about having 'accidents' because he threatened to hurt me even more if I told anyone. I would sit in my room and cry all day when I knew my Mum was going away because I knew it would happen. I felt like I was stuck on one road and there were no other choices. He leaned on me for everything. He kept on telling me that everything he done to me was because his life sucked huge and he felt like he could 'lean on me' for support. He kept telling me that I was all he had. That, he and Mum had lost their love years ago and I was the only reason he was still here. But then, other times, he would tell me I useless and worthless that I had no right to even be living. That nobody wanted me and my Mum just kept me around because I was her daughter. But one thing he always said to me was that…I would die young. Because of all the 'bad' things I did. The only reason that could've happened was him. It wasn't until two weeks after my twelfth birthday that my Mum found out what was happening. She was supposed to be on a work trip but it was cancelled so her and a friend decided to come by the house and have a drink. She couldn't find my Dad but she thought I would be asleep. However, my Dad did the unwise thing and was abusing me in my bed. That's when she walked in. She shouted for her friend to call the police and after that he ran while I was left, bleeding and bruised in my bed. I hadn't seen him since that night until he came here. That's why my Mum and I were always moving, so he wouldn't find us. He somehow always managed to get away before the police could get to him, that's why he's never been caught. I wasn't the first and I wasn't the last but I think I was the first child he ever abused. So…there you go. Now you know everything and I have the scars to prove it. Are you happy now?' Tia couldn't control herself any longer and broke down. All Rocket could do was sit on the bed and hold her in his arms while she cried into his shoulder. However, Rocket wasn't satisfied. He was _very_ angry though. The thought of someone doing that to his angel made him furious. Rocket was trying to hold the tears himself but he had one more thing to ask her so he forced them back.

'Tia…I know you've been through a lot and I know it's hard for you but please just tell me what happened to you today. You won't ever have to speak of him again, I promise. But I need to know in order to protect you. Please, talk to me,' he pleaded and she tried to control herself before she told him about the incident earlier that day. She told him everything. Every single detail, no matter how little. She felt a bit better after confiding in him so she wasn't so bad. Still, it hurt. Finally, she finished explaining everything to him and he held her even closer to his chest while she continued to cry. 'He'll never touch you again Tia, you have my word. I swear I'll keep you from him,' he promised while struggling with his emotions. He could understand fully now why Tia had trouble trusting people. She had trusted her Dad all those years and he broke it when she was eight. Then, just as she was gaining the trust again he turns on her. This made him feel even guiltier about hurting her with the Mei incident. What amazed him though was how strong she was. Not many people would be able cope with half of what she's been through and yet, here she is one of the strongest people he's ever met. Rocket looked down at Tia who seemed to have calmed down but he discovered that she was asleep but she was still clinging on to him as if she feared for her life. All he could do was kiss her forehead and hold her close, never wanting to let go but eventually, his tiredness overwhelmed him as well…

Tia's Mum stood outside the door. She had just overheard her daughter telling this boy, whom she's only known for a few months and who broke her heart earlier, all about what happened to her when she was a kid and tonight, including stuff her own mother never even knew. She took a peep around the door with tears in her eyes to find her daughter fast asleep in Rocket's arms, who was also asleep. As she looked on, she realised how special their relationship was and just how remarkably strong her daughter was…

Tia was sitting on the grass at her and Rocket's secret place. There had been so many great memories here. Their first kiss, the first time she ever played football again…it had been two days since the incident and Tia was allowed out of the hospital yesterday but she had managed to avoid Rocket since. He had tried calling but she eventually turned her phone off but then he tried the house but she just refused to talk to him. The reason she was avoiding him was because, first, she still hadn't forgiven him for kissing Mei despite what he might think. And second, she had told him everything. And part of her didn't want to face him again after that only, she didn't understand why. Right now, she was at her place, thinking. Pretty much about everything. She, thankfully, hadn't seen her Dad since and prayed that he was gone. However, she knew that her Dad knew that she wouldn't say anything; the fear had never changed even over the years. The only person that knew was Rocket and that was because she had told him when she was falling into consciousness so she had no clue what was she doing. Her thoughts were put to a halt when she heard some footsteps behind her.

'Thought I might find you here,' said Rocket but she never even turned to look at him. He took a deep breath before going down and sitting beside her. She never even stirred. 'Tia, talk to me,' he pleaded but didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

'And say what? Thank you for hurting me, I hope you're happy with Mei!' she exclaimed, tears flowing round her emerald orbs.

'Tia, don't…' he tried to say but she interrupted.

'Don't what? Don't refuse to believe your pathetic pleas for forgiveness? Or that you still love me?' she cried, tears now streaming down her face.

'But it's true Tia, you know that! I know you do! I do love you and I am begging for your forgiveness. Mei kissed me but you're right in being angry with me because I should've pushed her away but I didn't. But that doesn't mean it meant anything. That kiss meant nothing but every kiss I've shared with you has meant something Tia, I swear to you! Do you remember our first proper kiss, right here on the bench? Do you remember the amazing feeling?' he asked, hoping that the memory would ease her off him…he was wrong.

'But that time was different Rocket, for so many reasons. One of which included that I hurt myself that time. Except this time, you've hurt me!' she exclaimed, making a good point.

'Even so Tia…remember the feeling of that kiss and every single one after that? Who's to let one stupid mistake that I did ruin all that? I don't want to lose all those memories…do you?' he asked, with a pleading look in his eyes. Tia could only cry more. There was nothing she wanted more than to kiss him and forget that everything happened. However, one thing was keeping her from doing so.

'I love you Rocket, so much. And I don't want to lose everything we've had but…I can't be with you,' she confessed and Rocket could see a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. Tia had left out the bit of her Dad threatening to hurt Rocket when she told him what had happened but now she was on the verge of confessing all to him now.

'Why? Tia, what are you keeping from me? What is keeping you away from us being together again?' he asked, pleading for her answer. He could tell that she was starting to forgive him but something was holding her back from letting them get back together. But what could be more important than them together? His questions were soon answered.

'My Dad,' she confessed. 'The other night, he threatened to harm you if I told anyone. I couldn't bear that Rocket. I could bear going through all that again but I can't lose you, I just can't…' she stuttered out before she began to sob. Rocket just put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She didn't want to be with him because she feared for his safety. However, Rocket cared more about their relationship and was willing to risk everything, including his life, if it meant they got to be together so, with that in mind, he pulled back, put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes so that she knew what he said was true.

'Tia…when I first met you, my whole life changed for the better. And every time we kissed, I felt like there was nothing else around us, nothing else was important except us. That's how I feel about you all the time Tia. Nothing else is important to me except you, not even my life. I fought too long and hard to get us together at first and I'm not letting you go. I love you more than anything and I know you love me so as far as I'm concerned, nothing should be holding us back from being together…nothing. I'll be fine, I promise. Just think about now and right now…it's us that matters. Are you really going to let your Dad ruin that for you?' he asked as he finished his speech, not sure if it worked.

'What did I ever do to do deserve you?' she muttered but he heard.

'Be born,' he replied simply and she laughed lightly. 'Tia…you are my life,' he swore to her and Tia finally made her up her mind.

'I love you,' she whispered lovingly.

'I love you too,' he replied before they kissed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close to his body. His hand kept moving up and down her thigh, trying to move her in closer to his body with no success because she was already right up against him. Her hands then slipped down to chest and she began to rub up and down while his hands began to play with her shirt but both of them knew it was not the place. The time however, was perfect. In order to make sure they didn't do anything where they'd easily be caught, they broke away to keep control of themselves but they badly wanted to keep going. The second they gazed into each other's eyes, Tia realised that no matter what he'd be there for her. And no one could tear them apart, not even her Dad…

**Rocket and Tia are back together but how will Mei take it??? And with Tia's Dad still out there, will that put them both in danger??? Find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Ok, so this one was sort of dark to. Maybe I'm not totally out of my dark mood but I think its working!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Rocket and Tia were lying on the grass, enjoying each other's company. They were both just gazing at the sky, lost in their own thoughts while Tia was tracing Rocket's palm with her finger and Rocket had a tight grip around her waist.

'Tia?' Rocket asked suddenly.

'Yeah,' she asked and turned her head towards him only to find him looking at her with his memorizing hazel eyes. It didn't take long for Tia to realise that he didn't want to speak with her but to kiss her so she leaned in with him closing the gap. Their lips moved happily together and soon Rocket moved on top of her but was careful not to crush. Despite the kiss being quite passionate, Tia felt like there was something missing but soon her love for him overwhelmed her and her worries were knocked away. They continued to kiss for what would seem like a very long time to anyone watching but for them it was over too quick. When they broke away, Rocket never moved while both of them were trying to catch their breath.

'My Dad's away until tomorrow evening so my house is available…and we won't be disturbed,' he whispered seductively before beginning to kiss her neck. At first, Tia was going to decline as she knew her Mum would be wondering where she was but when Rocket kissed her neck, she couldn't refuse.

'Let's go then,' she replied happily when he removed his lips from her neck before lifting her up and walking hand-in-hand to his car, trying to control themselves and save their energy for when they got to his house.

Tia sent her Mum a text in the car saying that she was spending the night in Rocket's and not to wait up or worry. Then after that, her and Rocket just talked as they impatiently waited to get to his house. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived but kept all their self-control as they entered the house but the second Rocket closed the door, Tia couldn't hold back any longer. She gave him a passionate kiss and she was trying to lead him to his room but he never moved an inch. It wasn't until she started tugging on his arm that she could feel a bit of tension in his body which made her worried and curious so she pulled back.

'What's wrong?' she asked worriedly and slightly aggravated. It was his idea to come and he seemed eager enough earlier, what happened?

'I'm sorry Tia but I can't,' he apologized, shocking Tia. She just sighed and pulled back slightly and Rocket knew he blew it when she removed her grip form around him.

'Alright. Can I at least ask why?' she asked but Rocket was unsure as whether or not to answer that question as, despite knowing the answer, he knew she wouldn't be happy about it and he didn't want to lose her again but he knew not telling would be more of a risk.

'Don't hate me but…because of what you told me about your Dad,' he confessed and, just like he thought, she was mad. She just took one look at him before walking off to leave but he grabbed her arm before she could leave. 'Tia, let me explain,' he begged. 'Tia, please. You've got to give me time to get my head around it. It's hard because I know I'm the only other person who's ever slept with you since that happened. Just, give me time, that's all I'm asking,' he pleaded.

'But how long will that take? A week, a year…until my Dad's gone? You didn't seem to have any problem sleeping with me before I told you,' she stated but Rocket had an answer.

'That's because I didn't know. Things are different now,' he informed her but Tia still felt angry.

'They don't have to be if you don't want them to. I didn't let my Dad ruin my life with you before, then why should you? So, what's it going to be? Me or him…' she asked but before she even finished so he could answer, he locked lips with hers and didn't hide his feelings for her for once. They stayed where they were and kissed passionately until they ran out of breath and then Tia began to remove his shirt and completely removed it between a quick gasp as they began walking, but continuing to kiss, up to Rocket's room. They continued to kiss as Rocket pushed her down on his bed but was careful not to crush her and he began to remove her shirt as well as nipping on her bottom lip so their tongues could meet and she happily opened her mouth so they could. However, after Tia's shirt was removed, Rocket stopped everything and looked in complete shock. 'What's wrong Rocket?' asked Tia worriedly and he looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

'Did he do this to you?' he asked, pointing at a scar on her shoulder and when she bowed her head and sat up, he knew he was right. Rocket couldn't get over the look of it. It started at the top of her shoulder and went down to nearly halfway down her back. He couldn't believe he didn't see this before! 'How did I not see this before?' he muttered while tracing the scar with his fingertips and she heard.

'I've had practise at hiding them. I had to keep them hidden from my Mum for years…I guess you could say I'm sort of a pro,' she said lightly and bowed her head before sighing and positioning herself so Rocket could see her whole body before removing her trousers so Rocket could get a better look at what her Dad done to her. What he saw shocked him. He was extremely angry at himself for not noticing them before. Some of the scars weren't that noticeable but whatever way she was sitting, they weren't that hard to see clearly. Rocket could only look in shock as he continued to gaze at her body, covered in scars as well as bruises from the recent ordeal. Tia just sat there with her head bowed while he continued to gaze in shock. No one, not even her Mum had ever seen the scars this close or all at once. But she knew that her and Rocket would be together for a long time which would include many memorable nights so he was bound to find out at some point. What Rocket did next stunned her. Suddenly she felt his lips touch the scar on her neck, giving her goose bumps and he continued to kiss that same scar down her back before moving on to the others around her body (which soon became bare-her body-as well as his). Tia kept digging her hands into his back as she felt his lips touch all the scars, which were around most of her bare body, and she couldn't believe what was happening. He never said anything. He let his actions do the talking which she had learned was what he was good at. As Tia lay on the bed, feeling his lips around her stomach and his hands running up and down her thigh, she thought of the fear she used to feel when someone did that to her. But now it only brought inner joy. Soon, Rocket had finished kissing (and deep down inside Tia, healing) her scars and somehow found his way back to her lips. Finally breaking away for air but remained on top of her after a few minutes of passionate kissing, she could feel his breath in her ear.

'He won't ever touch you again Tia…I'll never allow it. I swear to you, I'll keep you safe,' he whispered promisingly into her ear but instead of replying, Tia let her actions this time do the talking and kissed him before they slipped under the covers of the bed and fell into a night of passion…

Rocket awoke to find Tia sleeping peacefully, her body tangled around his. '_That was the best night of my life_,' he concluded as he gave Tia a light peck on the cheek and started to caress her. He believed he was the luckiest man in the galaxy right now. Even after all they went through over the past few days, he couldn't believe that they were here in bed together and he was the happiest man alive. He still felt uneasy though when he accidentally ran his hand over one of her scars. He knows she doesn't feel anything, but he still feels as if he touches her scars, he'll hurt her more than he already has which he couldn't bear. He stopped caressing her when she stirred, moving her body so he could get it better but even Rocket knew she was awake and just to tease her, he put his arms behind his head. Not long after, Tia moved, sat her head on his chest and gave him that glare which made him get back to caressing her. Tia then smiled happily, suppressing a laugh as she cuddled even deeper into his chest and rested her eyes.

'Morning,' she said dreamily.

'Morning,' he replied, kissing her neck but stopped when he reached her scar. Thankfully, Tia never noticed and continued to enjoy him caressing her. Rocket didn't want to, but, unlike last night, he felt as if he touched her scars at all, she would crumple to pieces. That's how many of them there were; it looked like her body was stitched up by them and they were the only thing keeping her together. Rocket was disgraced with himself for not noticing before. He knew that he was probably making an even bigger deal out of the amount of them then there were, but he still knew there were too many for one to get by 'accidents'. Quite frankly, he didn't know what to think of life anymore. In moments like these and last night, life was great. But in moments like when he discovered her scars or when he walked in when her head was pouring blood…those were the moments when he thought that life had taken things too far. Tia had been suffering all those years and she still is because of that man. That man who took the meaning of life away from Tia and all her existence. Rocket, ever since he found out, has felt like Tia was missing something. Something she was destined to do. He just didn't know what. He knew there was something she was meant to do, to get her life back on track and to give her confidence a boost and show her that she's not worthless like her Dad used to say she was. Tia deserved a bit of luck in her life more than anyone else in the galaxy, Rocket knew that for certain. And he knew just how to find it. 'Tia?'

'Yeah,' she replied before he moved slowly and flipped her around so she was now below him.

'Can I ask you something?' he asked.

'Of course,' she replied, getting curious as to what he wanted to ask. Rocket opened his mouth to speak but a noise from downstairs made him stop.

'Rocket, are you here?' his Dad called out. Rockets looked to Tia, to her body and then to his before going back to her again.

'Uh oh,' Rocket whispered. They were so dead now…

Rocket and Tia were laughing on their way back to Tia's.

'That went well,' Rocket spoke suddenly, making Tia look at him with an astounded look on her face.

'Well?!' she exclaimed, trying to suppress the laughter. 'I was in your back garden wearing nothing but my underwear! I had to hide behind a bush to put the rest of my clothes on!' she exclaimed, not able to suppress the laughter any longer and neither could Rocket.

'Well, on the bright side, you looked hot!' he said and Tia sat there, open-mouthed. 'What?' he asked, not being able to stop himself from laughing at her expression. It was so cute…

'Pervert!' she exclaimed and even Rocket couldn't help but laugh.

'Hey!' Rocket replied and the rest of the car ride was filled with more laughter. This was the happiest Tia had been in days. All too soon though, they arrived at Tia's house and they were forced to leave each other. Not without saying goodbye though. Rocket and Tia had their foreheads resting together at her doorstep, not wanting to let go of each other's hands…ever.

'Do you really have to go?' Tia asked, hoping that he wouldn't but even she knew he did. Even if she was outside behind a bush trying to get dressed, that didn't stop her overhearing Rocket's Dad asking him to make a couple of deliveries that would take up the afternoon and some of the evening. '_Sometimes it sucks having a florist-in-training as your boyfriend,_' thought Tia before Rocket answered.

'Even you know the answer to that,' he replied simply making Tia sigh. He had to go. 'I'll call you later, alright? I promise,' he swore before he kissed her forehead and Tia nodded.

'It still sucks that you have to go though,' she said disappointedly, making Rocket laugh lightly. 'See you at school tomorrow?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course. If you want, I'll pick you up at 8?' he asked, secretly praying she would say yes since that would mean more time together even if it was just a small amount of time. Tia nodded and smiled happily.

'I'd like that,' she replied before he gave her a long and sweet kiss which neither of them wanted to end. After they broke away, they finally said their goodbyes. As Rocket walked back to his car, the question that he had wanted to ask her earlier was still in his mind and just as he took a deep breath and turned around to ask her, he saw that the door was closed and she was nowhere in sight. He sighed before getting into his car. He knew himself he had to ask her soon or else the chance would be gone. However, he knew the question would make their relationship or break it…he could only hope it would make it…

**Rocket has something his wants to ask Tia but what is it??? And has Tia's Dad gone away for good or has he yet to return??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

Tia ran down the stairs the second she heard the doorbell and even now she had to catch her breath the second she saw him. She mischievously stepped outside and closed the door over behind her before gripping his hands and locking lips with his. He had called her last night and they spent a_ long_ time on the phone but even that was nothing compared to the moments physically spent with him and the kisses they got to share. It was nothing like their kissing from the other night but it was still so passionate that it made Tia feel light-headed. While Tia was feeling light-headed, Rocket was feeling mischievous and cheekily began to lift her shirt which made her break away but for once she never resisted and let his hands move in under her shirt and rub her back but even Tia noticed this time that he never touched her scars. Before she could question, he planted his lips at the base of her neck and she completely forgot about it and lived in the moment. All too soon though, he broke away and left his forehead on hers while they tried to control their breathing.

'Did you miss me?' Rocket asked teasingly.

'No,' Tia replied simply with a smirk on her face.

'Really?' questioned Rocket and Tia nodded, brushing her lips teasingly against his. 'Well, I can tell you that I missed you so much my white angel that you wouldn't be able to comprehend it.'

'Really?' Tia asked wonderingly, struggling to breathe from feeling his breath on her lips.

'Really,' Rocket replied breathlessly before leaning to kiss her again. However, just as they were inches away…

'Eh, shouldn't you two be heading off to school?' her Mum asked, making them instantly break apart.

'Yeah, we're going now,' replied Tia, trying to hide her embarrassment while Rocket was trying to suppress his laughter at Tia who was blushing. She was so easily embarrassed.

'Good. Hi Rocket,' she said.

'Hi,' Rocket replied as Tia's Mum retreated back into the house while the two teens remained outside, trying to hide their embarrassment. 'Come on, let's get you ready,' said Rocket while leading her into her house.

Just across the road form Tia's house, someone was watching their passionate moment and they were not one bit happy. '_I'm the only one who handles her like that,_' they thought before disappearing into the dark alleyway.

Rocket and Tia were walking down the corridor to their first class which was together and Rocket had his arm around her waist. Tia's Mum told her to miss football training because her bruises were still quite bad and she didn't want her daughter to burst the stitches in her head or receive more bruises. Tia disagreed at first but when Rocket agreed with her Mum, she knew she had no say in the matter. She was happy though to hear that Rocket was going to try and come up with an excuse for missing it himself so they could spend the evening together. The excuse though, he still didn't know!

However, Tia being battered and bruised wasn't the only reason for Rocket wanting her to miss…Mei would be there and he was sure things would get messy. He didn't want to think of Mei and he was angry at her for breaking them up but he was with Tia again, so as far as he was concerned she could go and fuck him a hundred times, he'd still love Tia and that would never change. Tia was the one he was worried about though. He knew Tia wouldn't start fighting with her, but he knew Mei would which would probably make Tia angry and these two girls were footballers so they knew how to kick. As girly as she might be, Mei wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and he knew that Tia would fight back. She wouldn't start it but she would fight back and that would cause Tia more damage than what's already happened. Suddenly, Rocket spotted Mei across the hallway and gripped Tia even tighter. That's when he noticed that Tia saw her to when he felt her stiffen.

'Tia, just ignore her,' he tried to tell her but Tia wasn't going to give in that easily.

'Rocket, she broke us up. That's kind of hard to do,' she replied. She couldn't believe that he was sticking up for her.

'Yeah but we're back together now. Look, I'm not saying you can't give her death glares but there are better ways to get back at her…' he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

'Oh yeah, like what?' asked Tia, noting that he was up to something.

'Like this…' he replied before kissing her. They seemed to forget where they were in an instant, slowly walking down the corridor while continuing to kiss before coming to a halt. They gripped each other's hands tightly and when Rocket peeked, he could see that Mei had walked off angrily but he was enjoying the kiss too much to tell Tia that. However, Tia had other ideas and mischievously broke away. 'And what did you that for?' he asked, slightly annoyed that she broke away. He was enjoying it too much.

'Now we don't want to waste all our energy for later now, do we?' she said seductively which made Rocket's stomach do flip flops.

'What did you have in mind?' he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he felt like he was going to faint any second. '_She can be so damn sexy and seductive at times,_' he thought trying to force his eyes to look at her face and not her body or her lips.

'I'll give you a hint…I plan on having this removed,' she said seductively while paying with his shirt. Rocket couldn't resist anymore and leaned in to kiss her but a mischievous Tia slithered out of his grip and ran before he could kiss her. He wasn't giving up however and chased her and it didn't take him long to reach her. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in front of him but kept his grip around her tight as he kissed her. After a few minutes they broke away before reluctantly went off to class…

Rocket and Tia were on their way to her house in his car in total silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Rocket had somehow managed to sweet talk his uncle/coach to let him out of training so he could spend the evening with Tia but so far, they had spent more time in silence then they had together. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts, wanting to ask each other something but neither of them having the guts to. Both of the questions were so alike and yet so completely different at the same time. Simultaneously, both of them turned to ask the other their question only to see that the other was going to ask them.

'You go first,' Tia said.

'No you, seriously,' Rocket insisted and she did.

'Look, I wanted to know if you would…like to go away this weekend. Just you and me, just to get away from life, get away from here. I need a change and I'm not willing to get one without you. What do you say?' she asked, silently hoping he would say yes.

'Where will we go?' he asked wonderingly. He could understand where she was coming from. She just needed to get away for a while and that made him want to ask her his question even more.

'Anywhere. Just as long as we're together,' she said simply and earnestly. She knew she'd be fine as long as she was with him and the thought of being alone with Tia for a whole weekend gave Rocket goose bumps.

'I'd love to,' he replied and she smiled. The rest of the car ride was filled with chatter about their weekend. Neither of their parents knew that they were even planning this but Tia knew that once she played the 'I need to get away after what happened' card, she'd be going no problem. And Rocket that even though his Dad was more stubborn, if he managed to get out of football practise without a good excuse (even though spending time with Tia was a good excuse to Rocket, his Dad may not see it that way) with his uncle, he believed that anything was possible. Because of all the excitement about the weekend, Rocket had completely forgotten about his question and so had Tia. But neither of them seemed too worried. In fact, all the worries the teens seemed to have disappeared but little did they know, worry, fear and many other emotions were some to come and haunt them…

Rocket and Tia were lying on her bed, talking about different things. There seemed to be not a care in the world. Tia wasn't her usual bubbly self, Rocket had already noted that. The further the evening went on, the less bubbly she seemed to get.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked worriedly while rubbing some strands of her thick blond hair out of her face.

'Yeah, fine. I just think it's exhaustion from everything that has happened and it has caught up to me and it's just starting a headache to arise in my head. I'm fine though, seriously,' she promised. She was. She was just exhausted and it was causing a headache to arise. Other than that she was fine.

'Are you sure? Look, I'll run downstairs and see if there are any painkillers that might help. I'll be back in a minute,' he promised and kissed he forehead before heading off downstairs. Tia couldn't help but admire how caring he was for her; she had never met anyone like him. She quickly got bored of lying the bed without him there so she got up and looked at a few of the pictures she had hanging on her wall. When she saw the one of her and Rocket she couldn't help but smile. She had never met anyone so different from her and yet here they were, probably two of the happiest people in the galaxy. It was astounding. She continued to gaze at the photo for a few more moments until she suddenly felt something cover her mouth and then it all went black before she could let out a scream…

'Still have your clothes on, I see,' Tia's Mum acknowledged when Rocket entered the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at her statement as well as thinking, '_unfortunately_' but he wasn't planning on keeping them on for much longer.

'Yes I do. We only get up to that when you're not here so there's no need to worry,' he joked even though part of it was true. They do get up to that when she's not here. The lie was that they don't when she is here.

'Oh I won't!' she joked back, admiring her daughter's lover's charisma and confidence.

'You don't have any painkillers do you? Tia's got a headache,' he informed her mother.

'Yeah, I'll get some now,' she said before getting up and looking in one of the presses. 'Here you go,' she said as she handed him the painkillers.

'Thanks,' he thanked before starting off back up the stairs.

'Oh, and the door stays open!' she called up after him. Rocket could only smile but he never said a thing…

When Rocket entered her room, she was nowhere to be seen so he thought that maybe she was in the bathroom.

'Tia?' he called out, just in case she wasn't but before he had the chance to hear a reply, something covered his mouth and it all went blank…

**What has happened to Rocket and Tia??? Will they make it out of it safe and sound??? Or will they battered and bruised or even worse??? Find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Warning: Contains a major amount of physical and sexual violence!!!**

When Tia woke up, she was expecting to be in her room but instead, she found herself in a room that wasn't even familiar. She took a quick glance around her surroundings to find that she was in a small apartment that just had a bedroom and a bathroom and when she looked to her right, she found Rocket asleep in the bed next to hers. She quickly stood up and sat down on it and tried to wake him up.

'Rocket…Rocket, wake up,' she said and began to shake him when he finally woke up. When he saw Tia he immediately sat up.

'Tia, are you alright?' he asked, taking her face in his hands.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she assured him. 'What happened?' she asked but before Rocket could reply, a voice came from behind.

'Ahh, good! You two are finally awake,' it said and Tia turned around to see her Dad coming out from the shadows. Rocket immediately stood them up and hid Tia behind him. 'Ok, I'm going to make this quick and easy so you had better co-operate. You…' he said, pointing at Rocket. '…come with me or else you will get hurt,' he said, knowing that he would refuse but his daughter wouldn't want him hurt and would do everything in her power to convince him to go.

'Rocket, go!' she ordered but he ignored her.

'No Tia, I'm not leaving you,' he said stubbornly but Tia wasn't going to let him get hurt.

'No Rocket, you have to go,' Tia replied, pulling him around to look at her.

'But…' he began but Tia cut him off.

'Go. Please,' she pleaded with him and Rocket knew he couldn't refuse her. However, he wasn't going to let that monster touch her either.

'Ok,' he said before kissing her forehead but didn't leave it at that. 'I'll be back for you,' he promised before reluctantly letting go of her and walking to her Dad.

'Ahh, that's a good boy,' he said delightfully and led Rocket to the bathroom door before shoving him into it and locking it behind him. In frustration, Rocket slammed his fists on the door, now worrying about Tia's safety before he began to think of a way out to save her…

Tia tried to remain calm as she was now left alone with her Dad but that was easier said than done.

'Finally, we're alone,' he said happily as he began to make his way towards her but Tia remained where she was. 'So…' he began, now inches away from her. 'Take off your clothes,' he said calmly and Tia took a deep breath before answering.

'No,' she answered. For the first time in her entire life, she refused her father. And that feeling was both triumphant and frightening.

'Let me try this again…Take. Off. Your. Clothes,' he said, signalling out every word to make sure she understood his request but Tia knew it well by now.

'No,' she repeated, forcing herself to remain calm. Her Dad however, was unimpressed. He laughed lightly to release his anger but chose a different route when he suddenly punched her across the face, knocking her on to the bed. Tia didn't have to feel her mouth to see if it was bleeding, she could just tell by the pain that it was. Suddenly, she felt her Dad get on the bed and positioned himself above her. Then Tia began to panic.

'Since you refuse to do what you're told, I'll have to do it then,' he told her firmly before he began to remove her shirt. Tia didn't let him easily though. She kept on struggling but he somehow managed to remove her shirt before pinning her hands above her head as he placed violent kisses on her shoulders and her chest. She couldn't kick him because of where he was sitting on her but that didn't stop her from trying though. Finally, fear overcame her anger and she ended up pleading.

'Please…don't,' she begged, sobbing hard which made him stop for a few seconds before, without answering, he began to undo her trousers so Tia knew he was going to do what he wanted to do. Tia had given up fighting back because she knew that even now she wouldn't be able to hold him off her so she let him remove her trousers with ease before he started on his clothing, remaining on top of her with Tia refusing to look so kept her head to the side in fear. Then suddenly, she felt him force her face to look at him before he started placing kisses (if that's what you would call them. To Tia, they were more like dogs were biting into her skin which resulted her in now having bite marks on her neck and everywhere else where he 'kissed' her) around her neck, leading closer to her mouth before finally reaching it but Tia refused to open her mouth or even kiss back. This resulted in him becoming even more furious and punching her in the stomach, making her curl into a ball the best she could with him on top of her in pain. He continued to punch her, with her receiving many more bruises, many more she knew would become scars and some also caused her to bleed. But he took no notice of this and continued to abuse her and give her more scars and bruises as well as increasing the fear. His desire for her increased as well, with him removing her underwear so she was now in the nude but that was the least of her worries. Her worries weren't even on Rocket anymore. Her worries were on making it out of this alive because she knew that he had taken things to the next level with her, somewhere she'd never been before. And that made her fear for her life. However, despite the pain she was in now, things were about to get a whole lot worse…

Rocket was opening cupboards and doing everything he could to find something that would unlock the door but so far he had found nothing. He knew he had been stuck in there long enough for her Dad to do a lot more than just touch her, he knew she was probably bruised and bleeding at this point even when he had promised her many times that he would never allow her Dad to touch her. Now Rocket knew that he was doing a lot more to her. He hadn't heard a scream, but he had heard a few cries of pain which he knew were Tia's. Those made him worry more. '_How am I going to get of here?_' he thought for the hundredth time as he continued to look through the cupboards he had already looked through ten times before…

Tia was shaking with fear and she knew her Dad could tell. She had earnestly never been so scared in her life, not even when he abused her as a child. What he was doing to her now, Tia thought he was actually murdering her. Suddenly, she felt no (new) pain and slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see her Dad looking down at her with sorrow but she knew his eyes were nothing but lies. She knew that from the day he started abusing her. Suddenly, he lifted himself off her but Tia remained in a ball on the bed, shivering with fear and the cold and she watched him as he went over to the jacket on the ground which he had removed from himself. Her heart nearly stopped beating when he removed a knife from the pocket of it and then looked at it and then to her. Tia attempted sitting up and trying to move but the second she tried, all her cuts and bruises shot pain all over body and she couldn't move. She could only look on in fear. Slowly, he sat beside her on the bed and Tia could only stare frightfully at the knife, which he handled so differently to the way he handled her. He handled the knife with care and sensitivity…he handled her with violence and sexuality, not caring at all for her welfare. Despite what she thought, her Dad wasn't planning on doing to her what she thought he was going to do. In fact, it was much worse…

'I've been watching you, you know,' he began, continuing to gaze at the knife with Tia looking at it as well but with a different look in her eyes to his. 'You and that boy. I saw the way he kisses you…' he said with a disgusted tone in his voice. 'The way his hand lifts your shirt and slips under, gently rubbing your back…' he said more fiercely. 'He doesn't care for you. He just wants to own you. But _I _do. And there's only one way to show everyone that…' he said imaginatively while gazing at the knife even more. Tia began to shiver even more from the look in his eyes as she knew there was more pain to come. She couldn't speak to even ask him what he was planning on doing to her, she could only sit there and shiver in fear. 'You're my girl. Not his or anyone else's. I own you, you know that. Which is why I have no choice but to do this or else he or someone else will try and claim you…' he stopped for 'dramatic affect' before continuing. '…I have to carve my name into your body,' he said, with a sick tone in his voice which made Tia tense up even more with more fear…

Rocket was still continuing to look, now beginning to get frantic. He couldn't imagine what was going on in the other room, all the pain she was going through. No one could imagine it. It was impossible. Rocket could tears bubbling around his eyes thinking about her with her Dad but the thought also made him look faster and focus on getting Tia out of there when he noticed a small hair clip on the shelf…

'Please…don't,' she begged, tears falling fast from her eyes which he wiped away with his fingertips.

'It's ok my dear, it'll all be over soon,' he replied, making Tia cry even more. Tia could only close her eyes tight as she felt his hand move lightly along her shoulder and trace around the top where she presumed was where he was going to do it. Then, she suddenly felt the blade lightly move along her bare skin but not enough to cut when suddenly…

'AHH!' Tia let out a piercing scream as the blade cut her skin…

'Tia…' Rocket thought as he heard the scream. He had no idea what had happened but he was going to find out as far as he was concerned. He started to use the hair clip to unlock the door but because of his frantic state, it wasn't working very well. 'Come on, you son of a…' he muttered before he finally succeeded and swung open the door and went into the other room only to see a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life…

**Will Rocket be able to save Tia??? Or has he freed himself too late on Tia's behalf??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Uh oh, hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

'Get off her!' Rocket screamed as her Dad noticed he had broken free and was now charging at him. The only thing Rocket could feel was anger and the need to kill him for hurting his angel. With the sight of when he walked in still fresh and vivid in his mind, Rocket and her Dad started to punch and wrestle each other with her Dad trying to get Rocket with the knife but he managed to avoid it every time. Finally, he managed to grab the knife and release it from his grip and taking advantage of him being distracted, gave him a punch that was strong enough to knock him out and her Dad fell to the floor, now unconscious and Rocket flung the knife to the ground. He wasted no time in turning to Tia who was still lying curled in a ball, so scared that she hadn't noticed Rocket break free. Rocket slowly went up to her and slowly reached his hand out to touch her arm which was covered in blood. 'Tia…' he began and the second he lightly touched her arm, she began to scream and launched at him, tears pouring down her face. 'Tia, Tia! It's ok it's me…' he said as she began to realise who she was attacking and calmed down. 'I'm here, Tia. I'm here,' he promised her as she poured her heart out into his chest, still shaking with fear. Rocket did his best to comfort her, rubbing up and down her back soothingly but even he knew it was going to take a lot more than that. He continued to try and calm her down for about ten minutes when he knew he had to call the police. He saw a phone on the table beside the bathroom door and slowly pushed Tia away from him so he could and get it. He brought it to where they were sitting and sat back down before placing Tia on his lap and grabbing the blanket and placing it around her. He wasn't prepared to let her go long enough so she could get dressed quite yet but even he knew that her being undressed at this moment in time was the least of her worries. Rocket quickly made the phone call to the police and explained to them the situation and they said they were coming immediately. Even after Rocket had made the phone call, they never said a word to each other. In fact, Rocket was unsure at times if she was even alive she was that still and quiet. She had run out of tears but Rocket knew many more would come later but right now, they were put at a halt. He just continued to try and soothe her but soon noticed that the blanket as well as his hand was getting covered in blood from the bleeding particularly from her arm so he knew he had to get that sorted. 'Tia…' he began and she looked up at him but never said a word. 'I'm going to get something to try and ease the bleeding. Do you want to try and get dressed?' he asked, not really wanting her to move from his protective arms but even he knew she would eventually have to. She just nodded and he easily set her off his lap and on the bed and went in to the bathroom to find something to ease the bleeding…

Tia tried to relax herself before slowly getting of the bed and gathering up her clothes. She didn't even dare look at her Dad who was still lying unconscious on the floor. The blood was still continuing to pump from her arm and some of the other minor cuts were bleeding to but the pain from her cuts and bruises were nothing to the pain in her arm. She somehow managed to get her underwear and trousers on when she felt uneasy. Not a sickness kind of uneasiness but more like someone was watching her. Then she stopped breathing. She could nearly picture what was behind her right now and that made her feel physically sick. She slowly turned around with fright to find her Dad staring at her when he suddenly lunged at her.

'ROCKET!' she screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt her Dad's arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist…

Rocket immediately dropped everything in his hand when he heard scream for him and ran to her aid with tenths of a second of her scream. When he ran in, her Dad was holding her by the waist but despite all her cuts and bruises, Tia was putting up a fight which he knew was to slow him down so Rocket could get to her. And she succeeded and Rocket didn't have to think twice about punching him ten times harder to knock him out since Tia was being a handful and distracting him so he never seen Rocket coming and got an even bigger shock when he hit him. He immediately let go of Tia and collapsed to the ground, now unconscious again and Tia also collapsed but Rocket caught her halfway and held her close to him as he brought her over to the bed and held her to his chest.

After Tia had calmed down, Rocket quickly went back into the bathroom and grabbed a few towels before he sat her back on his lap and tried to ease the bleeding which was still getting worse. Tia flinched a few times but that was all so Rocket didn't panic when finally the police showed up…

Rocket and Tia was sitting at the back of an ambulance and they had blankets around them and Rocket's arms were wrapped around her. Tia was stitched up and her Dad was taken away so things were ok. Tia was asked if she wished to go to the hospital but she refused saying she just wanted to go home and for once, Rocket didn't disagree with her. Tia's Mum had been phoned but Tia insisted her Mum wait until she got home and her Mum reluctantly agreed but only because she was with Rocket and everyone including Tia knew he wasn't going to let her go soon. And of course, they were right.

'Are you ok?' Rocket asked her. She had barely spoken a word since the incident which Rocket understood why but it still made him worried. And for once when he asked, she spoke instead of just nodding.

'Yeah, I'm fine. In a way…' she replied, her voice steady much to his relief but response only made him feel a little better but he still wasn't satisfied. However, even he knew that it would take Tia a long time to get over the experience so he just held her close. She hadn't told him what he done to her but he wasn't going to force her into doing it either. He knew better than anyone it was hard on her. One thing she did tell him though was what had happened to her arm and Rocket felt physically sick. Her Dad had claimed himself as being her 'owner' and to prove it he attempted to carve her name into her shoulder. He only got two letters of his name carved but those two letters would scar Tia for life and now she didn't even a chance of leaving it all behind her. Those thoughts made Rocket grip her tighter and she gripped on to him even tighter in response. 'How about you?' she asked suddenly, turning her head up towards him to make sure he told the truth. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright, just worried about you. I'm still trying to comprehend it all,' he confessed to her while rubbing strands of hair out of her eyes.

'Like I said, I'm fine…in a way. I'm still trying to comprehend it all but I'm still shaken up so that's sort of preventing it I guess,' she informed him. He was genuinely surprised by how much she was speaking but it made him feel a little better.

'I'm here now so I promise you'll be fine,' he assured her.

'I know,' she said confidently and he kissed her forehead and she clung on to him even more. However, their moment was interrupted by a sudden cough from someone looking for their attention. They turned simultaneously to find a man with blond hair looking down at them.

'I'm Sonny Blackbones and I was wondering if I could have a word?' he asked and before Tia could answer since the question was clearly pointed at her, Rocket answered for her.

'Maybe another time but she's been through enough today without revisiting it,' he said firmly. She had been through enough and there was no way he was letting anyone, not even himself, force her to tell them her experience.

'I just need her to tell me what hap…' he began but Rocket very quickly cut him off.

'No way. Another time. Wait, are even with the police?' Rocket asked, realising that he hadn't said who he was with or even why he wanted to question her.

'Not exactly but my team and I have been trying to track down her Dad for a very long time and we've questioned all the victims so far…' he began but this time, Tia interrupted.

'Well, you're wrong there. My Dad the exact same thing to me as a kid and you never even came near me,' she said firmly and Rocket held her closer (if that were possible) as he began to realise that Tia was about to say something.

'Wait…so, you're the child that we didn't get to question? We went looking for you after but whoever we talked to said you moved away but no one knew where you went…' he began and then reached into his pocket and took out a photo. He took one glance at it, then to Tia and then back to the photo before he looked as if something had clicked inside of him. 'Is that you?' he asked and showed her the photo. Tia recognised it immediately. It was her on her sixth birthday and she was sitting on a chair in front of the birthday cake and her Dad was kneeling beside her. It was heart-breaking for Tia to see her Dad before the incidents started and how happy she used to be when she was with him. Even now, she can remember the joy she felt when her Dad came home from work before everything started. Seeing her Dad used to bring her inner joy but now it only brought her horror.

'Yeah, that's me,' she replied and handed him back the photo while trying to suppress the tears which Rocket noticed and grabbed her hand for reassurance. She gripped it back, never so happy to have him there. 'Look, I'm not able to do this right now. Right now, I just want to go home and try and forget about it. When I'm ready I'll talk but not now,' she said and finally Sonny gave in. He gave her his contact details and then left. Rocket and Tia stayed where they were for a while before Rocket had had enough.

'Do you want to go home?' he asked. He just wanted her somewhere where he knew she was safe and where he could comfort her without people staring. She just nodded since the photo had caught her off guard and she was a bit shaken by it but Rocket was well aware of it and just did his best to comfort her. With that in mind, they finally got up and went over to the policeman who was ready to take them home…

**How will Tia cope when she falls asleep??? And will she tell Rocket everything that happened??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Ok, I just wanted to say a HUGE thanks to all you guys!!! The amount of people that are loving this is crazy!!! I never expected it to get this big!!! Thanks so much for everything you uys, I love writing it for you!!! Hope you enjoyed this one and keep the reviews coming!!!

Love always,

**Lauren xxx**

**P.S. **I have enabled the anonymous reviews because some people have informed me that they joined just to review my stories so if any of you that haven't got an account and wish to review any of my stories, you now may!!! Thanks!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

'Are you sure you're alright sweetie?' Tia's Mum asked her for the hundredth time that night as she handed her a cup of tea. Right now Rocket had his arm around Tia's shoulder and Tia was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Her Mum couldn't believe what had happened but she focused her mind on looking after her daughter so she didn't have time to blame herself or revisit the horrible memories. However, she knew that her daughter had to do a lot more than revisit them and her daughter had no chance of escaping it. But she knew that her daughter had Rocket which was more than she could've asked for.

'I'm fine Mum, seriously,' Tia replied even though she was far from it. She felt sick to the bone, her cuts and bruises were killing her, her arm felt like if she moved it it would burst and even with Rocket's warm embrace she felt cold which Rocket happened to notice and wrapped his arm even tighter around her, being careful of her sore arm, but that still didn't help. Rocket knew she just wanted peace so he asked her if she wanted to head upstairs and she nodded and said as long as he came with her which he happily accepted. Before he could continue though, her Mum stopped him while Tia continued up to her room.

'What's up?' he asked, eager to go and make sure Tia was alright. Even he knew if something was upsetting her she would talk to him and he wanted to be there to comfort her.

'I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for her today. You saved her life and who knows what could've happened if you weren't there. So, thank you,' her Mum thanked earnestly and the both believed that if Rocket hadn't have been there, Tia may not be here right now.

'I love Tia more than anything and I couldn't bear losing her. I still wish I could've prevented her going through all that though. I have to live with that sight vivid in my mind for the rest of my life knowing that maybe I could've found some way to stop it from happening…' he said firmly but was beginning to lose control of himself so he stopped. 'Look, I just need to be with her…make sure she's ok. If there are any problems I'll come straight to you,' he assured her before continuing up the stairs with Tia's Mum staring on before she herself broke down in tears.

When Rocket entered her room, she was just sitting in a ball, obviously in deep thought. He sat down next to her on the bed slowly, as not to frighten her and she never looked at him which worried him further.

'Are you alright Tia?' he asked worriedly and could tell she was trying to not to cry.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she replied weakly while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand hoping that Rocket wouldn't notice but typically he did.

'Are you sure?' he asked uncertainly, hoping she would for once admit to him. She took one glance at him before sighing.

'No, not really,' she informed him but still tried to keep the tears back. Rocket could tell though that something was on her mind and that she just wanted to talk about it but wasn't sure of how to start.

'Tia, talk to me. I hate seeing you this way, please talk to me,' he pleaded with her and took her hand in his comfortably. Tia wanted to tell him her worries but she felt too tired and weak to tell him so she left it with just sleeping on it and talking to him about everything tomorrow.

'Look Rocket, I want to tell you what I want to tell you but in fact, I'm just too exhausted to do anything so if it's alright with you, I'd much rather get some sleep,' she asked him and he replied by simply nodding and kissing her forehead.

'Of course. Let's get your pj's,' he said but Tia grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting off the bed.

'Rocket, sorry if this sounds seductive or whatever but would you mind if I wore your shirt? I don't know, I guess I just feel safe when I wear something of yours, like you're close to me in more than just one way. I know it probably sounds silly since you'll be with me all night but…' she tried to explain but Rocket intervened.

'Sshh…' he said and placed his finger lightly on her (swollen) lip. 'First, it doesn't sound silly or seductive and second, I'm willing to do anything as long as it makes you feel safe and happy. Just give me a second to change and I'll give it you,' he said before kissing his forehead and then removing his shirt.

Rocket was holding a sleeping Tia in his arms. He had decided to wait until he knew for certain she was asleep and despite her tiredness, it took a while but Rocket remained awake in case she felt the sudden need to talk to him or something like that. Finally though, she fell asleep but remained awake for a while so he knew she was in a deep sleep. Even when she was, she continued to cling on to him and Rocket knew they'd both be as stiff as a bored in the morning since it looked like none of them would be moving all night. However, Rocket knew that if that's what she was happy doing, then so was he. Finally contended, he let his own exhaustion overwhelm him and fell asleep.

Rocket awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. He didn't sit up startled as even in his sleep he knew the position Tia was in and didn't want to disturb her since she badly needed her sleep. And when he looked down to her he could see why he woke up worried. Tia's grip on him was tightened and he could feel her trying to grip on more as if she was losing him every second and sweat was beginning to pour down her face. This made him worry hysterically and he began to easily try and wake her while trying not to force her to awake with worry. Slowly and carefully, he began to shake her as not to scare her even more or touch her injuries.

'Tia…wake up Tia…' he pleaded when finally she did and shot up but bent over in pain with her injuries. 'Tia, I'm here. Come here, it's alright now,' he assured her before taking her into his arms and bringing her to his chest. She didn't cry violently but he did notice the silent tears pour down her face and she looked as if she was in shock. Rocket didn't dare ask what the dream was about as deep down he knew and he himself didn't want that thought in his head. However, he felt bad because Tia couldn't escape it unlike him and if it weren't for him, she would've had to live it out longer.

She continued to let the silent tears pour down her face and Rocket continued to rub her back for a while before he noticed she had stopped crying.

'Hey…are you ok?' he questioned nervously. She looked better than before but still not herself. However, he knew he would have to get used to seeing her this way for quite a while. Thankfully, she nodded.

'I'm alright now that you're here. Sorry if I freaked you out there,' she apologized and Rocket couldn't help but laugh lightly.

'You're the one having the nightmare so if there's anyone that should be freaked out, it's you. Don't worry about me,' he assured her before kissing her forehead and bringing her closer to his chest once again. He continued to rub her back and she comfortably lay on his chest while Rocket waited for her to go back to sleep but even he could tell she wasn't going soon. 'Shouldn't you be trying to get back to sleep? You're exhausted,' he stated and she lifted her head up towards his.

'Yeah but I just…feel like there's something missing or something I need to do…' she hinted but even she knew he wouldn't catch on.

'Like what?' he questioned wonderingly and Tia couldn't help but sigh but she wasn't giving up. She knew he'd refuse the second he caught on though.

'Why don't you lean in and find out?' she whispered seductively and leant up but Rocket pulled back so Tia knew he figured out what she wanted.

'Tia…it's too soon. I don't want to hurt you and it wouldn't be good for you,' he insisted but she wasn't going to give up.

'Rocket…I'm asking you to kiss me, not sleep with me. I know you won't hurt me and sleeping with you wouldn't be good for me, kissing you I can live with,' she informed and he pondered that thought before sighing and realising she had won, Tia leaned up and let him close the gap with a passionate kiss. Tia felt happy as she felt her lips move at her own will with someone she cared deeply for and not being forced to kiss someone she detested. All too soon, he broke away not wanting to push things too far but both of them were happy with what they got. Tia was happy that he didn't brush her off and was glad to feel his love for her. And Rocket was both happy and relieved to see that she wasn't in that much shock so she was able to kiss him without being wary. That made both of them the happiest they had been in a while but both of them knew it would take a while for them to be comfortable around each other sexually and everyone else daily for a long time. Both of them were contended though with their moods after what they had been through…

Rocket and Tia were lying flat on their backs on Tia's bed, talking like they had been for the past hour. They didn't know what time it was except that it was very late but that didn't really bother them. They had avoided the subject of her Dad but things were silent for a few moments when Tia brought a subject that wasn't exactly about her Dad but was connected to it.

'You know sometimes Rocket I just…want to get away. From everything. School, life…my Dad,' she practically mouthed the last part but that still managed to give both of them goose bumps. 'Just…runaway,' she said with a joking tone to her voice but that made Rocket click with something he had been wanting to ask her for a long time and he knew that now was the right time to ask it.

'Runaway with me.'

**Rocket has asked Tia to run away with him but will she accept??? And even though Tia doesn't seem to be that bad after the experience will it all suddenly become too much for her??? Find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

'What?!' was the first thing Tia just about managed to stutter out. As much as she loved him and thought she knew him, she wasn't expecting this. She didn't know what to say or how to react.

'Runaway with me,' he repeated while sitting up, soon followed by Tia who was still looking at him in shock. 'Let's just get away from here, be together. Get away from everything that has happened together,' he explained to her while taking her hands in his but Tia still couldn't catch on to what he meant by all this.

'Rocket, I…I don't know what to say…' she stuttered out before Rocket interrupted and took her face in his hands.

'Tia, look. I've wanted to ask you this for a long time and this recent ordeal tells me that it's what's best and it's made me more certain that I want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't want you to be scared everywhere you go around this town. You've been hurt enough. Tia…talk to me…' he pleaded, realising that she hadn't said anything in a while and she was looking rather pale. However, she was fine…in a way.

'Rocket, I honestly don't know what to say. But have you even thought this through? Where are we going to live? Where are we going to get the money? How are we going to tell our parents?!' Tia exclaimed, wondering herself the answers to all these questions and she could tell by Rocket's expression that he hadn't thought these through which was totally out of character for him. Her typical boyfriend would've but all she could wonder was what was going through his head right now.

'Tia, all I want is to just…spend the rest of my life with you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and it seems like everywhere I go in this town, you get hurt. And I can't stand that…' he confessed to her and Tia couldn't help but let her emotions get the better of her and she broke down. Rocket didn't know why she was crying at first but comforted her anyway by holding her to his chest. 'Hush, hush my angel. Everything's fine,' he said comfortably but felt guilty in case he was the reason he caused her tears. He was but not for the reason he thought.

After a while, she had calmed down but was too contended in Rocket's arms to move.

'Are you ok?' he asked worriedly, still not sure of what caused the tears. Tia just nodded and turned her face up towards him.

'I'm fine. I just sort of lost it when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. It's not something I can comprehend. You just said how I feel about you and it just doesn't make sense for you to feel that way about me,' she informed him and Rocket couldn't believe it. Firstly, because _she_ wanted to spend the rest of her life with _him_. And secondly, she couldn't believe he could love her the way he does.

'I do love you that way Tia, trust me. I don't care if you never trust me again, just believe me this once. And trust me, it sounds just as crazy to me that you want to spend your life with me then it does me wanting to spend my life you…which brings me back to the subject of running away together,' he said and didn't like it when Tia looked away from his eyes. Before he could question her though, she spoke.

'Look, part of me wants to, part of me doesn't. I want to try and leave what's happened behind but then, I love it here and I love Patsy and Speed and everyone else. And I haven't been apart from my Mum since I've been born. I know I'll have to leave her eventually but…I'm seventeen. I don't know if I'm able to handle that yet especially after what I've been through. But then when I think that way…you pop in my mind. And that just makes it harder to decide. Basically what I'm asking is…give me time. Please,' she pleaded with him. She wanted to say yes and just run with him and be free of the pain but even she knew that she would risking a lot if she did. Rocket managed to understand this thankfully.

'Of course. Anything for you,' he said simply before kissing her, surprisingly without hesitating. Things had started off innocent, but Rocket's love and passion for her overpowered him and things started to get passionate. Rocket gently nipped on her bottom lip while being careful of her cut and she happily accepted so their tongues could circle around each other. Slowly and carefully so he didn't hurt her, Rocket began to easily push her back down on the bed before running out of breath and licking and sucking down her neck to her collarbone. He continued that for a few minutes before finding her mouth again and they continued to let their tongues circle the other. Tia's hands were rubbing up and down his chest but when Rocket began to undo the buttons on his shirt that was on her, it became too much for her and she quickly broke away.

'Rocket, I can't. I'm sorry but I can't,' she said while removing her gaze from his as well as her hands. Rocket then began to feel like a monster himself and the way he felt her body tense up in this very moment made him feel even worse.

'Tia, I…I'm sorry, I should've…' he began but couldn't find the words to say how disgraced he was with himself. He knew she didn't, or more couldn't, sleep with him after what happened and he knew that he could've hurt her without meaning to so why? Realising how mad he was at himself, Tia cut in to defend him.

'Rocket, it's ok. You know I want to but I just can't. And I know you know that but you just lost control, its ok. I'll tell you when I'm ready,' she said encouragingly and moved his head to make him look at her and when Rocket saw those eyes, he had to forgive himself.

'You're right. I myself still have to try and take in everything that's happened. But I'll make it work. So, are you ready to go back to sleep?' he asked cheerfully, now changing the subject. Tia just nodded as Rocket lay back down and pulled her close to him, still being careful of her injuries, and she clung on to his shirt. 'I love you,' Rocket whispered to her but heard no response and when he looked down, he saw his angel soundlessly asleep…

Tia awoke to find herself right up against Rocket's body thankfully, with clothes on. She spent the next while thinking about what Rocket had asked her last night as in her sleep she had been deciding an answer. She had had dreams of both sides and she was grateful that it made it easier for her to choose. Finally, Rocket awoke so Tia could finally tell him her decision.

'Morning,' she greeted when he saw her.

'Morning,' he replied before pressing her lips on his while also being careful of her cut. They continued to kiss for a few moments before breaking away and enjoying each other's company. 'You didn't wake up again last night, did you?' Rocket asked nervously and Tia then realised that she hadn't woken up again because of nightmares.

'No, I didn't. My mind was sort of focused on…' she paused before telling him. 'On you asking me to run away with you,' she confessed to him and Rocket then realised that she had made a decision.

'Did you decide or…' he asked; now getting both curious and nervous and she nodded.

'I did and erm…,' she paused before answering. 'No,' she replied and then turned away from his gaze, worried as to how he would take it. Yes, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and yes, running away would mean escaping her Dad but were they ready? Tia knew that they weren't, that's why she said no. 'I'm sorry,' she cut in before he could express his feelings. Suddenly, she felt his fingertips life her chin to look at him and surprisingly enough, he seemed fine.

'Tia, don't apologize. I get it. You're not ready, that's fine. I'm probably not either but all I can think about is being with you forever,' he explained to her and Tia fell in love with him even more.

'We don't have to runaway to be together…' she explained, rising her head closer to his. 'We just...have to be there for each other. And not let anyone stand in our way,' she encouraged and Rocket fell for her even more. She had a point. Rocket just got so caught up in it that he didn't think about it logically and he just wanted her to be safe from her Dad which made him think that running away was the only option. However, he was now beginning to realise that there were others that all involved them being together.

'I love you,' he said simply, showing how much he cared and loved her as well as telling her he respected and understood her decision which made Tia smile.

'I love you too,' she replied before they kissed once again, happy to be together and confident that they would be together forever…

_**One month later…**_

'Hello my sweet angel!' Rocket greeted as he grabbed a now laughing Tia around the waist and started kissing her neck. 'How was your last class?' he asked between a quick gasp.

'Long,' Tia replied simply, enjoying his lips on her neck and it gave her goose bumps when a small laugh escaped his lips.

'Ahh, so you missed me,' Rocket stated seductively but Tia wasn't going to admit it.

'Maybe,' she replied cheekily but Rocket knew rightly and decided to return the cheekiness.

'Don't be afraid to admit it, it's not your fault I'm so irresistible!' he replied and Tia broke out of his grasp to give him a slight push before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she grabbed that hand. Things were fine for them at the minute. Tia's injuries were healing up nicely and Rocket had finally slept in his own house once or twice as he was too afraid to leave her alone at first. She, thankfully, had heard nothing from her Dad but she had had a number of interviews with the police and Sonny Blackbones but thankfully, that was all over. Tia still wasn't completely recovered but they avoided the subject as much as possible so it wasn't so bad. Suddenly, a flyer on the notice board caught Rocket's attention.

'Hey, you should go for this,' he said, bringing her over to it. Tia took one look and laughed out loud. It was a school singing contest and Tia knew exactly what would happen if she did it!

'Ehh, no way!' she exclaimed, trying to maintain her laughter. Surely Rocket knew her better than that.

'Why not?' he asked. He knew how good she was and he thought that maybe she would take the chance to build her confidence up again. He knew that the audience would adore her nearly as much as he does so he didn't get why she was laughing as if he was crazy.

'Because I would take one look at the audience and faint,' she replied simply but Rocket still gave her a funny look. She was fine when she sang with the dudes when Patsy was drunk so what was the problem now?

'You were fine when you sang in front of an audience with the guys when Patsy was drunk and couldn't,' he stated as Tia began to pull him along the corridor.

'Yeah but then I only had five minutes so I didn't really get the chance to think about it. Plus, there were a whole load of drinkers who probably woke up the next morning and forgot about it. Except this time, everyone will remember me and I'll have too much time to think about it and panic,' she informed him and even though Rocket could see where she was coming from, he still thought she should do it. However, before he could tell her that a figure appeared in front of them and stopped them in their tracks. 'Mei…' Tia said disgustedly. She still hadn't forgiven her for kissing her boyfriend and she hadn't spoke to Mei since the incident and Mei had no clue what the two of them had just been through and were really not in the mood for her crap.

'Hi Tia. Hi Rocket,' she said with a surprisingly happy tone that didn't sound forced in anyway. Rocket and Tia gave each other weird looks before turning back to Mei. 'Ok, I know you two probably still hate me and don't want to talk to me right now but I have to say something…' she pleaded and they both nodded for her to continue with Rocket keeping a tight grip on Tia's hand. 'I'm sorry.'

**Mei has suddenly apologized for breaking the couple up but does she mean it??? And will Rocket convince Tia to do the contest??? Or has Tia more problems to be dealt with??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

'What?' Rocket and Tia exclaimed simultaneously. They weren't expecting that at all.

'I know you're probably thinking that I don't mean it but I do. I just wanted Rocket for myself and I never thought of what Rocket wanted which is you. So, I'm sorry again for breaking you two up. Ok, bye!' she said and toddled off with a smile on her face. Rocket and I stared on at her in shock before looking at each other with confused expressions.

'Who was that?' Tia asked, honestly not sure if it really was Mei she was after talking to.

'I'm thinking Mei's twin,' Rocket replied, sure that she didn't have a twin but that definitely wasn't his ex.

'Does she even have a twin?' Tia asked, not catching the sarcasm in his voice.

'No but there's no way that was her. Hey, maybe she was abducted by aliens and they sent down a split personality to replace her?' Rocket suggested but even Tia could see the sarcasm in his voice.

'Ok, you seriously need to stop watching TV!' she joked while rolling her eyes as they continued to walk to his car.

'You never know, her alien twin could be trying to break us up on a whole new level,' he suggested making Tia give him a funny expression before she released herself from his grip and jumped on his back.

'Well then, I had better make the most out of it, shouldn't I?' she said and smirked while Rocket began to carry her the rest of the way to his car, the two laughing as if the incident a month ago had never happened…

Rocket and Tia were having another one of their making out sessions while lying on her bed, with him above her. Every day they were getting just a little bit closer but they were still nowhere near ready to sleep together again. However, they were happy waiting. That didn't stop them from getting up close particularly in moments like these which was when they were happiest. Running out of breath, Rocket broke away and continued to kiss her neck.

'Rocket…' she said.

'Yeah…' Rocket said through a quick gasp but got straight back to it.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked and Rocket removed his lips form her neck to give her his full attention.

'Of course,' he replied before setting himself lightly on her stomach while still being careful not to hurt her bruises that had not faded completely.

'It's just…remember before everything happened? When I asked you to go away for a weekend, just the two of us? Why not this weekend?' she asked hopefully, wanting to get away and spend some alone time with Rocket.

'I'd like that,' he replied before leaning up and kissing her. They continued to kiss before Rocket turned himself round and pulled her on top of him, making Tia laugh which continued throughout the rest of the evening…

That night, Rocket and Tia were lying sprawled out on her bed. Rocket didn't want to leave so he had called his Dad and told him he was spending the night at Tia's which he was surprisingly fine with. They had just been talking and Rocket knew that this was the right moment to try and convince Tia to do the singing contest once again.

'Rocket…no!' she said firmly, sitting up out of his touch which she knew would annoy him which she proved right when he sat up as well and slithered his arm around her again.

'Come on, you would be awesome! Have you heard yourself sing?' he tried to convince but she wasn't going to.

'Which brings the answer to hell no!' she exclaimed but couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his determination. In order to annoy him further, she once again released herself from his grip and stood which he soon followed and took her hands in his.

'Come on Tia, you're…' he began but she stopped him by pressing her fingers to his lips which made his heart suddenly stop beating. He noticed a look in her eyes that was familiar to him but he couldn't realise what it was but he knew he hadn't seen it in a while. He couldn't even put his finger on it when she hesitantly leaned in to kiss him making his stomach do flips flops but immediately relaxed after she locked lips with him. It started off innocent but Rocket could feel the kiss becoming more and more passionate and it wasn't long until they were back on the bed then Rocket realised what was happening and reluctantly broke away and Tia gave him a confused. 'Tia…it's too soon,' he said, despite wanting her so bad but he knew what the right thing to do for her sake was.

'Maybe. But I want you…always. I'm ready now Rocket, I know you won't hurt me,' she said confidently.

'Are you sure?' he asked uncertainly, not wanting her to do something she would regret.

'Does this answer your question?' she asked before giving him another passionate which Rocket took as a positive answer and began to undo his trousers…

Rocket awoke next to his (naked) white angel and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe how quick she managed to get over the experience and spend a night of passion with him. As if he couldn't fall in love with her more! Suddenly, he felt someone out of her and she opened her eyes before taking in the world around her first and then looking at him. The second they locked eyes, they couldn't resist each other and soon locked lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few moments before they ran out of breath.

'I'm proud of you,' Rocket praised and she gave him a funny look while wrapping her arms around him while he rubbed hair out of her eyes.

'For what?' she asked, not really sure what he was praising her for.

'For facing your fears and doing what we did last night. I honestly didn't think you would get over it so quick,' he confessed to her, looking at her with so much love and affection she melted for him even more.

'I know you won't hurt me,' she informed him confidently. She knew he wouldn't.

'I'm glad because I won't,' he promised her before giving her another passionate kiss and when they broke away they couldn't help but smile at each other and then they spent the rest of the morning just talking and kissing and many other things that was to be kept between themselves…

Rocket and Tia were cuddling on her bed after having another one of their 'moments'. Her Mum had walked in to tell them she was going out but thankfully they had managed to cover themselves well enough but even they knew her more already suspected what they were at.

'I'm going to the bathroom, alright?' he whispered into her ear and couldn't help but laugh when she tightened her grip around him.

'No, it's not,' she cried aloud with a smirk on her face.

'Tell you what…you let me go and I'll give you a surprise when I come back,' he whispered into her ear seductively and Tia bit her lip before giving in.

'Fine but be back soon!' she ordered and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

'Just a little something to remember me by,' he whispered before planting a kiss on her bare shoulder and heading off into the bathroom, leaving her trying to catch her breath.

'_How could I end up with him?_' she thought wonderingly before heading off into her own daydream about him. For her, someone like him wanting to be with her was the craziest thing in the world but she was too in love to care. Not even her Dad could change how she felt about him. Tia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that when she heard a noise it made her jump and, even though she was expecting it to be Rocket, she sat up, startled. Only, she wasn't faced with Rocket.

'Dad,' she said, with so much fear in her voice that she couldn't find the ability to move when he lunged towards her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream out for Rocket which was the reason he ended up in jail the first time. However, that couldn't stop her sobbing in fear.

'Keep that tramp shut,' he whispered threateningly, holding her up against the wall with his hand against her mouth, getting more fearful every second. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and Tia never said a thing, not even Rocket's name. She continued to shake in fear and she knew he was here to do one thing and one thing only-finish what he started. And she knew that for certain when he drew a knife out of his pocket making shake more violently with fear. She couldn't believe the nightmare was coming back to haunt her. Before he could do anything though, they heard the door from the bathroom open and out came Rocket who had thankfully put on trousers. He stopped suddenly in shock for a second but before he could react, her Dad held the knife to her throat. 'Take one step and I do it.'

**Tia's in grave danger but how will Rocket be able to save her??? Will either of them make it out of this alive??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Trust…**

Sorry it took so long to update, I was back at school and I've been pretty busy!!! Plus, we have exams and concerts coming up but I'll make time to update!!! They just won't be as frequent as usual!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!! Also, thanks to Hannah for helping me when I was stuck and I hope you enjoy your role!!! **

'Don't touch her,' he pleaded with firmness in his voice but remained where he was for her sake despite wanting to rip his head off. Tia was shaking with fear for her as well as Rocket. She thought it was over but she was wrong.

'If I want to touch her, I will,' he replied, digging the knife in closer to her throat, this time, succeeding to draw blood which made it even harder for Rocket not to launch at him and made Tia sob harder as well as flinch in pain. However, Rocket remained his ground. 'Now…' he began and looked to Rocket. 'You stay there…' he ordered before turning to Tia. 'And you, come with me so I can tend to my business,' he ordered and grabbed her arm and lifting her from the bed while still keeping the knife at her throat. 'Don't follow,' he ordered Rocket before dragging a naked and scared Tia out of the room. Rocket gave himself a few seconds before rushing around the room, trying to think of something fast so he could save his lover. That something though, he still didn't know what…

Tia's Dad continued to drag her down the stairs and out the back door but since he had removed the knife from her throat, she was continuously shoving against him, trying to break free from his grasp. She knew Rocket would try and save her but she had to get out from harm's way first. They second they reached the back garden, the dog (Hannah) from next door began barking, realising something was wrong but her Dad didn't even hesitate and took her down to the dark alleyway beside her house where no one would see what was happening. The second they were out of sight, he violently shoved her against the wall and she whacked her head before her Dad knelt down in front of her. Tia recovered enough to close her legs, bring them up to her body and wrap her arms around her since she was naked just like he had forced her to be the first time and it was freezing out. However, that meant that her shoulder was still visible and her Dad saw this before lightly grazing the blade along the scars he had left the first time, making Tia turn her head and breathe heavily in fear. However, she was surprised that not tears came. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain. However, she immediately sprung open her eyes and turned her head back round when she suddenly heard her Dad yelp in pain…

Rocket was continuing to pace back and forth, now panicking about his lover's current safety. He came to a halt when he suddenly heard some barking from outside. He ran to the window the lead into the back garden and saw Tia's Dad dragging her along but she was putting up a struggle which he knew was to buy him some time. That's when he noticed the neighbour's dog barking hysterically at them as if he knew something was wrong and a sudden idea hit Rocket. The second he thought of it, he ran out of the room and bombarded down the stairs into the back garden, now being quiet as he knew her Dad had probably taken her into the alleyway beside the house. He sneaked over the neighbour's fence to the dog that was still barking in the direction of Tia and her Dad, completely ignoring the presence of Rocket. The dog was chained to its house and judging by the bark, he could see why. That didn't stop him quickly managing to release him from the chain and the dog ran in the direction of the alleyway, quickly followed by Rocket. Rocket kept out of sight from her Dad as the dog quietly approached them but made sure he could see everything. Her Dad started to lightly graze the blade across her shoulder, making her shut her eyes in fear but her Dad let out a immediate yelp of pain when the dog bit deep into his leg making Tia open her eyes and turn to see what was going on. Rocket then took that chance to approach her Dad and while he was distracted by the dog, Rocket wrestled the dagger out from his hand so he couldn't hurt Tia no more. Rocket gave her Dad, who was now lying flat on the ground in pain from the dog that was still biting at his leg, a punch in the face to knock him out when the police showed up…

Rocket and Tia were sitting on his bed that night after many interviews and many other things. Tia had to get the back of her head stitched up as well as her throat bandaged up and the police had told us that he had escaped from prison but promised they would keep a closer eye on him. However, Tia wasn't completely assured which Rocket noticed and could only do his best to try and assure her that everything would be fine even if he wasn't so sure himself. Tia had asked to spend a few nights in his house because after two incidents with her Dad in her own house, she was a bit wary of staying there and Rocket and his Dad welcomed her and her Mum in with open arms. Right now, Rocket and Tia had retreated to his room for some alone time while their parents were downstairs, probably talking about the recent incidents.

'I can't believe that after everything we've been through it's still not over,' Tia confessed to him, venting her feelings to the one person she could openly confess her feelings to and who would understand whatever she said.

'It is over now Tia, I promise you,' he tried to tell her but she gave him an uncertain look and broke down in more tears which Rocket then comforted her. 'It's over…I know it is,' he whispered into her ear comfortably, hoping that if she believed he thought it was then she would to. Thankfully, she believed him a bit and began to relax and pulled out of his embrace to speak to him.

'Maybe you're right…but that still doesn't ease my worries. I guess I just need time to get over it,' she explained even though she really had no clue as to what she was saying.

'Tia, no one expects you to be yourself within hours after everything you've been through, especially me. In fact, I'm surprised at how fast you recovered from the last incident even if your still not 100% especially after today. You are probably the strongest person I've ever met and I honestly don't know how you manage to cope with it all,' he confessed to her with total honesty. How she managed to stay so strong after what happened he didn't know.

'I've been going through it for so long I just sort of get used to it,' she said but Rocket couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him resent her father even more which he thought wasn't humanly possible since he already hated him so much that it was incomprehensible and he took her face in his hands.

'Tia, no one, especially you should have to get used to going through that. No one deserves that much pain and fear. I can't describe how resentful I am of your Dad because he caused you that much pain you got used to it. It's horrendous. And you deserve so much more then what you're getting out of life which is why I will make sure no more harm comes to you, even f it kills me. You out of all people don't deserve that,' he said to her earnestly. She could tell he meant every word of it but she didn't get one thing so she asked him.

'Rocket, what…what do you see in me? I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just…no one's ever cared for me the way you have and I just, don't see what's amazing about for you to love. I don't know, it just doesn't make sense!' she exclaimed, not sure as to how he could love her so much when she thought there was nothing about her that someone could love. Rocket however, thought completely differently.

'You don't see how amazing you are Tia. You're so strong and passionate and you're just…stunning. If you saw yourself through my eyes, you'll realise that. After all you've been through, it's not surprising you find it hard to see how special you are but Tia, you're so special. And not just to me. Everyone around you feels breathless when you're there even if they don't show it or realise it themselves. But I realised it the second I lay eyes on you, I really did. Something just clicked. Every time I'm with you, I feel like…like nothing else matters and that every bad thing I've ever felt has been healed. And I never want to lose the feeling I get when you smile at me…' he said, making Tia blush. '…or even when we kiss, that's magical. I love you more than you can even imagine and that will never change, I swear to you. Tia Lovato, I love you…more than anything,' he confessed to her and Tia wordlessly leaned up and kissed him, tears of joy pouring down her face. Even though they had said it many of times before, both of them knew that that was the sweetest kiss they had ever shared. After a while, they broke away for air but left their foreheads together and Rocket could Tia breathing breathlessly, making his mouth water.

'I love too. I love you so, so much,' she whispered before kissing him again, the tears of joy flowing like a waterfall and even Rocket couldn't hold back his tears of joy. Even after all they had been through, their love for each other remained the same. In fact, it had grown stronger. No one knew as to how or why it did but the couple didn't question it. They believed that it was too good to question or lose. So, with that in mind, even if they broke-up or were forced to watch the other be battered and bruised, they would love each other, together or not. But thankfully, they were together and they wouldn't have it any other way…


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

It has been a few weeks since the recent incident and Rocket and Tia were relieved to have heard nothing from her Dad and heard that he was still locked up and hopefully rotting in a cell in prison. Tia's bruises hadn't healed up quite yet so she was still doing what she could to cover them up. Plus, she had received more bruises from football (which her Mum had reluctantly agreed to let her go back to) and since her first match was tomorrow, she was a little nervous and working harder than ever but everything was pushed aside when she was alone, like she was now, with Rocket.

'Spiders or snakes?' Rocket asked jokingly, with Tia snuggling into his arms, still eating at the popcorn they hadn't eaten during the movie in his house (even though they hadn't really watched the movie as well since they were a little too busy kissing but they paid attention as much as possible so they could save the kissing for later!). Tia pondered that for a moment before answering.

'Snakes. There bigger and you can see them. Spiders are just small and you can't see them and they have legs which feels really weird when they're on you which is so much worse than having a snake slithering on your leg,' she pointed out and Rocket raised his eyebrows at her. It amazed him at how she could make the most boring conversation ever so interesting. 'What?' she asked.

'Nothing, nothing at all. Except…' he began, his facial expression turning into a seductive one giving Tia goose bumps. '…not that I'm not enjoying hearing you banter on about something meaningless but I do have something better we could do…' he whispered seductively before removing everything that was on his lap including her and shoving it somewhere while slowly placing her flat on his bed and finally, lying down, he began to kiss her. They had slept together a few times since the last incident but only a few since Rocket didn't want to push it too far. It annoyed Tia at times but it made it more special since it was once every while. And they both could feel that this would be one of those times.

The kiss began slowly but as the passion increased, so did the speed. Rocket was still being careful of her bruises but that didn't stop him moving his hands everywhere they could reach. Finally, her hands slid down his chest and lifted off his shirt and when he reattached his lips to hers, their tongues met. Rocket then removed Tia's shirt so they were both now shirtless and then Rocket slid Tia's trousers down her legs while she worked on his. Soon, they were left in their underwear but that wasn't to remain that way for very long as Rocket's hands slid behind her back and un-did her bra before removing that completely and removing the rest of her underwear while she did the same for him. Finally, they were both completely naked and had slipped under the covers but before they could get up to their business…

'Rocket? Are you busy?' his Dad shouted, making the twosome jump and Rocket lifted the covers up over their heads but weren't expecting to see his Dad standing there. They didn't realise he was actually in the room. He gave them a weird look and the of them were in that much shock that they hadn't removed their grip from each other and Rocket's hand was in an awkward position on her chest (if you know what I mean) which his Dad noticed. 'I can see that you're a little busy…'

'That was an absolute disaster,' Tia concluded, sitting on the bed, fully dressed, next to Rocket who was more half-dressed as he was shirtless but Tia had grown used to that. It still made it hard for her to focus. Rocket could only nod in agreement and sigh heavily. He was really looking forward to spending the night with Tia but he knew his Dad would be keeping a close eye on them and he had been caught in an awkward enough position than being caught in another one. Rocket lay down and signalled for Tia to do the same but she hopped under the covers and lay her head down on his chest instead.

'It could've been worse…' he tried to convince her but she gave him the glare that said it all.

'Rocket…your hand was on my boob. And even worse your Dad saw my boobs…now, tell me what could've been worse because I'm afraid I'm drawing at a blank,' she said sarcastically and Rocket only rolled his eyes and grazed his arm along her arm.

'So, are you looking forward to your first match tomorrow?' he asked, wanting to change the subject and thankfully succeeded.

'Yeah but I'm a little nervous…' she informed him nervously and Rocket wrapped both his arms around her waist encouragingly.

'You'll be fine. A simple football match is nothing compared to what you've been through,' he assured her but she gave him an answer he wasn't expecting and it made him laugh.

'It's not the match I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is having to share the same locker room as Mei!' she exclaimed and, even though he had tried to restrain himself, Rocket couldn't help but burst out laughing, earning him a death glare from his white rose and he stopped laughing but still kept a cheeky grin on his face.

'You know, I could try and get uncle Aarch to get you out of it?' he teased and the frown was immediately removed from her face and replaced with curiosity.

'Really?' she asked, getting particularly interested especially when he nodded but she couldn't help but notice the cheeky grin on his face.

'Really. But only on the condition that you do the singing contest,' he offered and her grin immediately faded. She let out a load groan before rolling off his chest on to the bed. 'What?!'

The match had gone well and even though she received a few more bruises in the process, it was worth it because they won. Right now, Tia was hastily trying to get dressed so Mei didn't see any of her bruises caused by her Dad but Mei was eager to try and start a friendly conversation with her ex-rival.

'So…have you and Rocket been on any dates recently?' she asked hesitantly, hoping that talking about Rocket would break the ice. Tia secretly rolled her eyes as she removed her football shorts and threw on a pair of trousers.

'A few,' she replied quickly. Now moving to the other side of the locker room to change her top and hide her bruises. Mei noticed this but said nothing until she put on a long-sleeved top.

'Why are you wearing that? It's boiling out!' she informed her, wearing just a vest top. Tia had to think fast which was something she was getting used to.

'I'm always cold, even in the hot. It's just something that has taken affect from moving around a lot,' she replied and turned back to her bag to finish packing. Mei looked at her, eyebrows raised. She didn't believe that one bit.

'Don't ask me why but I don't believe you. Wait…did you get a tattoo?' she asked, getting interested. In a way, Tia did but not in the way Mei thought.

'No, I did not get a tattoo,' she answered, beginning to move even quicker as Mei approached her and soon found her standing next to her.

'Yes you did! Let me see!' she exclaimed and began to tugging at Tia's sleeve to see the "tattoo". Tia struggled with her though since she didn't want her to see what her own Dad had done to her.

'Mei, no! Let go!' she ordered but Mei refused and, despite the struggle Tia put up, managed to pull up her sleeve to reveal a mass of bruises. Mei suddenly froze and stared at them in shock and Tia could only close her eyes in annoyance before opening them again as she prepared herself to answer her questions.

'What…? What happened?' she gasped out before something seemed to click with her and her eyes met Tia's. 'Did Rocket do this to you?' she asked worriedly and Tia couldn't help but laugh at her sudden question.

'What?!' she exclaimed. 'Of course not!' she replied and released herself from Mei's grip.

'Oh really? Then what? What else could've caused these bruises other than someone abusing you?!' Mie exclaimed and Tia snapped and said something she immediately regretted.

'I never said no one abused me!' she exclaimed and then mentally cursed herself. Mei looked at her shocked and opened her mouth to speak but someone who had just come into the locker room interrupted.

'Tia, are you ready yet…?' asked Rocket and entered the locker room to see Mei with a shocked look on her face Tia now looking at him with a worried expression. That's when Rocket realised that Tia's sleeve was up revealing the mass of bruises she received from her Dad. He was about to say something when Mei spoke.

'Ok, someone had better tell me what's going now or else!' she exclaimed with a stern look on her face and Tia immediately looked at Rocket gulped. Does she tell her the truth about her Dad or not…?


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

'Mei, I…' began Tia but Mei cut her off.

'I want the truth. Someone caused these bruises and you're telling me it wasn't Rocket, so who?!' she exclaimed and Rocket was caught completely off guard that she had previously accused him of doing it to her when it would be the last thing he would ever dream of doing to anyone including her especially after seeing her go through it. He was actually quite furious but he forced himself to stay calm since now was not the time for sudden outbursts.

'Fine. You want the truth; I'll give you the truth,' Tia said and was about to begin before Rocket grabbed her good arm and turned her to him and out of Mei's hearing reach.

'Tia, you don't have to do this,' he assured her, not wanting her to revisit the memories she was trying to get away from.

'Rocket, I can handle it,' she tried to assure him but even she wasn't sure if she could cope herself.

'You know you can't Tia. And telling someone about it isn't going to help you escape it, isn't that what we're trying to do?' he exclaimed. They wanted to get away from it, not go into it even more.

'I know that Rocket but I have to tell her. Trust me, I know what I'm doing,' she assured him before giving a quick kiss and sitting down next to Mei. However, Rocket wasn't going to let her go through with it on her own. He knew she needed him so he sat down next to the girls and prepared himself for revisiting the horrible memories…

'Are you alright now?' Rocket asked her uncertainly while driving her to his house. He didn't like seeing her cry, he's seen that enough to last a life time.

'I'm fine Rocket, honestly,' she answered, finally composing herself. Rocket had to take over a number of times because she couldn't take it but he was surprised she got to the end. Mei couldn't believe it and couldn't help but cry herself. She wasn't expecting that. However, Rocket was glad to see that maybe they could become friends someday and he won't have to worry about Mei trying to break them up again.

'Are you sure?' he asked again and Tia couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh lightly.

'Yes…I'm sure!' she replied and laughed as she turned her gaze out the window. Rocket still bit down on his lip uncertainly but reluctantly agreed. While driving up the driveway to his house, a sudden thought hit him and he stopped Tia before she could get out of the car.

'Tia, wait a second!' he said and she stopped and turned to him with a curious expression on her face.

'What's wrong Rocket?' she asked, dumbfounded. Instead of replying, Rocket leaned in towards her and wordlessly attached his lips to hers. Tia almost melted at the softness of his lips but after a small second, they broke apart but kept their eyes closed before melting into another kiss while Rocket slowly advanced on her. Tia didn't catch on to what he was up to but a thought flickered in her mind when he nipped on her bottom lip. Despite the uncertainty, she obliged so their tongues could meet. Even now Tia hadn't realised just how close they were and also that he was almost fully on her seat. She did see this however when his hands began to life her shirt and she immediately gasped and pulled away but he continued to kiss her neck as well as slowly continue to life her shirt. 'Rocket, now is not the time or more importantly the place,' she said breathlessly but managed to keep some firmness in her voice. He completely ignored her and continued to do what he wanted and Tia could see the smugness in his face but she wasn't giving into him. She made it look like she was enjoying it but didn't let him remove her shirt completely but she let him keep it up as he kissed her stomach. Somehow, and even she doesn't know how, she managed to open the door slightly so she could escape easily but first, she had to get him off her. 'Rocket…' she whispered seductively and Rocket shivered in hearing the seductive tone but didn't release her even if he did loosen his grip.

'Yeah…' he whispered breathlessly. He wasn't expecting her to give in so easily which, even though he didn't know it, she didn't.

'Why don't you stop your lips moving and let your tongue do it all?' she whispered seductively but even though she didn't think it was seductive enough to get him to release her, he did and immediately released his grip so he could kiss her but she had other ideas and slithered herself away from his grip and out the door. Rocket froze for a second only to see a cheeky grin on her face as she was running into the greenhouse and in seeing this, he charged in after her. She stopped suddenly when she reached the desk but Rocket only skidded to a halt when his arms were wrapped around her and was locked lips with her. Happy with the environment, Tia happily kissed back and nipped on his bottom lip which he happily obliged so their tongues could meet without any hesitation as Rocket lifted her on to the desk and kept her in a trap between the wall and his body. They continued to kiss feverishly as Tia removed his shirt but Tia never allowed him to remove hers which annoyed him immensely so he stopped and could feel her breathing breathlessly on his lips making his mouth water but he forced himself not to kiss her. He knew however that she was just teasing but he knew what she wanted and where she wanted to do it.

'Why don't we finish this…upstairs?' he managed to stutter out and Tia lightly smirked triumphantly before passionately kissing him again and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Taking this as a positive answer, he happily obliged and lifted her before carrying her, while continuing to kiss, to his bedroom. Once in the door and lying on his bed, the rest of Rocket's clothing was removed as well as Tia's. Finally happily with the surroundings and the clothing, they continued to kiss passionately before slipping under the covers into a night of passion…

Tia had been awake for nearly an hour in a sleeping Rocket's arms. She had a lot on her mind. It wasn't until last night she had realised something she should've realised a long time ago. So, with that in mind, she was now pondering that thought. Finally, Rocket awoke and before he had even opened his eyes he was kissing her bare shoulder. Tia smiled to herself but made no attempt of turning round and kissing him back which Rocket seemed to notice but thought that maybe she was just teasing so he worked his way closer to her mouth but even when their lips touched, he didn't feel the sparkling passion he usually felt when they kissed after a passionate night. Knowing this, he broke away.

'Are you alright?' he asked as he lay his head down opposite of hers on the pillow so they were now facing each other.

'I'm fine, I just…have a lot on my mind,' she confessed making Rocket curious.

'Like what?' he asked with both worry and curiosity in his voice.

'Like…maybe doing the singing contest,' she informed him and a triumphant smile spread across his face but in seeing this, she cut in. 'Not for you. I'm doing it because I want to make a difference,' she said to him and he narrowed his eyes in amazement and still curiosity.

'What do you mean?' he asked, sitting up and she followed so she could tell him.

'What I mean is that…after everything I've been through since I was 8 years old some people never get away from. I managed to…just but some people have to go through that every day. But since I've been through it all…what if I can make a difference to a kid who's 8 years old and being abused by their Dad? What if I can somehow help in stopping it? What if I sing one song that could change someone's life and stop all the hurting? I never got that but what if I can give that to someone else? That's why I'm doing it…to change someone else's life,' she confessed to him and Rocket could only gaze at her lovingly with a proud look in his eyes. Not being able to contain himself any longer he leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, they broke away.

'I'm so proud of you,' he whispered to her with his forehead pressed to hers. Tia only smiled while he continued to gaze at her lovingly, astounded by how brave she was. And she was his. His girl. His angel. His one true love. 'I love you,' he informed her once again.

'I love you to,' she replied before they melted into a passionate kiss…


	29. Chapter 29

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football of the song "This is Me" by Demi Lovato from the movie "Camp Rock"!**

_One week later…_

'I can't do this,' Tia moaned to Rocket backstage. Whoever was on stage right now, was really good. And that wasn't helping Tia's nerves. Rocket placed his arms around her shoulders supportively.

'Yes, you can. I know you can! Just believe in yourself. You can do it,' he assured her before giving her a passionate kiss. 'I love you,' he informed her when they broke away and she smiled.

'I love you too,' she replied before giving him another quick kiss and then he left her backstage. Tia took a deep breath as the person on stage finished. She watched as she proudly stormed off stage and walked past her but not before muttering:

'Nailed it…' she muttered and Tia rolled her eyes before she was handed a microphone and told to go on. She took one step on the stage and found what seemed like a hundred eyes looking at her and she immediately turned her back to them as the music began playing. She took a few more deep breaths as she began to slowly approach the steps when finally the time came for her to start singing.

'_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say_,' Tia sang but in hearing these lyrics, slowly began to get her confidence as she reached the top of the stairs. She took one final deep breath before swiftly turning towards the audience. '_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…_'

Rocket smiled as he watched his angel perform and enjoy it! 'That's my girl,' he muttered as she started into the second verse. He was never so proud of her. Even he found it hard to believe that after everything she had been through, she would still manage to stand up there and be happy and just…enjoy it!

As the song continued, Tia continued to enjoy it and despite not be able to wait until it was over at the beginning, she was actually gutted that it was over now. She enjoyed every minute of it. The first person's eyes she caught were Rocket's who winked at her the second their eyes met making her smile. And that smile was never removed as she walked off the stage and after a few minutes, she felt someone's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist making her jump but she knew who it was when he started to kiss her neck and relaxed.

'You were…amazing,' he whispered into her ear and she turned around so they could lock lips. They continued to kiss before Tia broke it so she could tell him something.

'I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you. You make me stronger. Thank you,' she thanked before locking lips with him again. However, they weren't alone in his or her room so they were in perfect sight and reach…

'That was amazing!' someone exclaimed form behind Tia and she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulder making her break the kiss with Rocket regretfully. The person released Tia so she could turn around and she found Mei standing with a big smile on her face, proud of her new friend/ex-enemy's performance. The girls weren't best friends but they certainly got along better now than they did before.

'Thanks Mei,' Tia stuttered out. Despite their new found friendship going well, Tia still couldn't believe when she commented her. It wasn't the Mei she had first met.

The threesome chattered for a while as they waited for the last few acts to perform and the judges to make their decision before Tia tightly gripped on to Rocket's hand as they announced the winner and he squeezed it in reassurance. Unfortunately though, it wasn't her and now Rocket was driving her home.

'You should've won,' Rocket said suddenly. He was extremely annoyed that she didn't win. And he wasn't just saying that because she was his girlfriend and he loved her dearly, but because she deserved because she was so talented.

'Maybe I didn't win that but I did win something more important,' she said innocently and Rocket gave her a confused look.

'What's that?' he questioned wonderingly.

'You,' she said simply and Rocket smiled in realisation. 'And no one can take you away from me,' she said confidently and Rocket replied to that the second he stopped the car.

'Definitely not,' he said simply before leaning in with her closing the gap. Despite Rocket usually being the flirty and seductive one, Tia took over the role this time and seductively moved herself on to Rocket's thighs on the driver's seat and wrapped her hands around his neck and his slid around her waist. They continued to kiss passionately before Tia began to gently nip on his bottom lip and he happily obliged and their tongues began to circle the other. Wanting to oblige to her own dirty thoughts, Tia broke away and grabbed Rocket by the shirt before beginning to lead him out of the car with a seductive smile on her face. Rocket was more than happy to oblige to her wishes and happily followed her to her house, stopping a few times on the way to have a quick making-out session but didn't stop in case they were caught as they entered the house and went up the stairs. They started a non-stop making out session as they entered her bedroom and Rocket pinned her up against their door while removing his shirt in the process. Their tongues continued to circle the other as Tia began to lead him over to her bed while, with his help, removing her shirt. Lying on the bed with her below him, Rocket began to undo her trousers and then sliding them down her legs, soon followed by his own. Their underwear was followed soon after before they fell under the covers into a night of passion and romance…

When Rocket awoke, he immediately stretched his arm out to pull Tia to him but found her side of the bed empty. His eyes shot open immediately and he quickly sat up in the bed.

'TIA!' he shouted out but at first received no reply. He relaxed however when he heard someone come out of the bathroom and saw Tia in his oversized t-shirt and his boxers which made him smile to himself.

'Don't worry, I'm here! I'm here!' she assured him and sat down next to her naked boyfriend on the bed.

'Believe me, I know,' he swore and leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Just like he intended, the kiss was far from innocent and he pushed her down on the bed, not bothering to turn her around and undid the buttons on the shirt revealing her bare breasts and then removed the boxers leaving the twosome now completely naked. Rocket began to nip on her bottom lip and she happily obliged. Rocket's hands freely explored her body and she let them but moved them back to her hips when he got to her breasts and she smiled at his flirty and seductive attempts.

'You didn't mind me touching them last night,' he said breathlessly between a quick gasp making her laugh lightly.

'Exactly…last night,' she replied between another quick gasp. Then, getting more flirtatious than ever before, Rocket began to slide his hand down her sides until he reached another awkward place and she cheekily escaped his grip and wriggled out from under him. Rocket opened his mouth in shock for a minute before leaping off the bed and grabbing his naked girlfriend from around the waist and continuing to kiss her, keeping his hands where they were allowed to be this time. Their little moment was interrupted however but a knock on the door.

'Tia…can I come in?' her Mum asked outside the door, making the twosome instantly break apart.

'Just a minute!' Tia called back and looked at Rocket. 'Quick, get in the closet!' she ordered and Rocket, within tenths of a second was hiding in the closet. Tia quickly ran over to her bed and pulled the covers right up, covering her bare body. 'Come in!' she shouted and her Mum entered the room.

'Hey sweetie. Listen, I have a quick job to do for work so I'll be back in about two hours, that alright?' she asked and Tia quickly nodded.

'Yeah, of course. I'll be fine!' she replied hastily and they said goodbye before her Mum left. Tia didn't move until she heard the door open and close from downstairs so she knew for certain they were safe. 'You can come out now!' she yelled and Rocket retreated from her closet and Tia sat up in the bed. Instead of discussing the moment of madness, Rocket began to caress her cheek, sending goose bumps up her back from the skin contact.

'I love you,' he whispered to her, now resting his forehead on hers.

'I love you too,' she replied confidently and locked lips again as well as trying to fit as much passion and romance in the two hours of alone time they had left…


	30. Epilogue

_6 months later…_

'Rocket, I swear…' Tia muttered as her boyfriend continued to tickle his laughing girlfriend while she was trying to eat her ice-cream which Tia didn't know how he managed to do since he was also trying to eat is ice-cream. 'Rocket, STOP!' she yelped and hit him hard enough so he would stop but he then wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk along down the pavement while continuing to laugh at their enjoyable moment.

'Tia?' Rocket asked suddenly and Tia turned her head up towards him while taking a lick of her ice-cream.

'Yeah?' she asked curiously and gave him a funny look when he laughed at her. 'What?' she asked and eyed him suspiciously before he stopped them. He had a cheeky grin on his face as he slowly began to lean down. He lightly pressed his bottom lip on hers and her eyes were dreamily closed. Suddenly, she felt his tongue gaze along above her top lip and then he pulled back before Tia coped on as to what he did. 'I had an ice-cream moustache there, didn't I?' she asked, with an embarrassed look on her face and Rocket just smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to speak or else he'd embarrass her even more. As he nodded, Tia face suddenly turned a few dark shades of red.

'Don't worry, it's cute,' he assured her before leaning and this time locked lips with hers. Just like every other time, Rocket felt like fainting as her soft lips moved with his. He could taste the ice-cream off her lips and could smell the sweet lavender scented shampoo in her hair. Unfortunately, Tia broke away before he could enjoy it any further. However, the release popped an idea into his head. 'Do you want to go out tonight?' he asked immediately as they broke away and she smiled.

'Well, I have that performance tonight so we could go out before and skip the after party and spend the night in my house if you want…' she replied seductively and gave him another passionate kiss before breaking away.

'I'm sure I could make that work,' he replied, making her laugh before giving her one last kiss and they continued through the town…

'I've got it!' Tia called as she ran down the stairs while trying to put her jacket on at the same time. Finally, she got her jacket on and opened the door.

'Hey!' Rocket welcomed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Hey!' Tia spoke just before they quickly locked lips and after a few moments, broke apart.

'So, are you ready to go?' he asked and she happily nodded before closing the door and walking off with Rocket's arm around her shoulder.

'Tia…can I ask you something?' Rocket began a while later as they were still walking to their destination, not really talking just enjoying each other's company.

'Yeah, sure. What's up?' she replied and turned her head up towards him.

'Nothing, it's just…do ever miss your Dad? Not the bastard he is now but the Dad you had when you were born and you know, through the younger years? Do you ever miss him?' he asked, strictly pointing out that it wasn't that bastard who had caused her so much pain. Tia let her head fall but he saw a small smile spread across her face.

'I do…' she replied. '…everyday,' she said and Rocket pulled her closer to him while also continuing to walk and also kissed her forehead. She was so strong.

'Tia, wait a sec,' he ordered suddenly and she stopped along with him. Rocket then grabbed her hand and brought her over to the small park bench they were across from. They sat and Rocket took her hands in his.

'Rocket, what…' she began but was cut off by Rocket swiftly kissing her. She gasped out for a second but relaxed soon enough to kiss back. They continued to kiss passionately for a few moments before Rocket muttered something that she wasn't expecting between a quick gasp.

'Marry me,' he whispered and kissed her once before she froze and backed away slightly in shock.

'What…' was all he could reply. She was not expecting that at all.

'Marry me,' he repeated, only now realising that he had said it aloud but went through with what he wanted even though he had no intention of asking her tonight at least. She looked at him in shock before he continued. 'I'm already eighteen; you're eighteen in just a few months…why not? Not now, we can wait but just…say you'll marry me…in the future,' he pleaded with her and she responded by slowly leaning in and softly locking her lips with his.

'Yes,' she muttered after a quick gasp to which they locked lips again quickly after. After a few more minutes of kissing, they broke apart and Tia was the first to speak. 'I'll marry you. Not yet but when I turn eighteen…I'll marry you,' she replied with a smile on her face at the end and Rocket's expression also turned happy as they delved into another passionate kiss and melted into each other's arms…

'I know I have no ring but…' Rocket began to mumble on making Tia smile and struggle to hold in the laughter. In hearing this, she grabbed her fiancée's arm and laughed lightly.

'Rocket, it's fine…really! You didn't plan on asking me tonight, I get it. And it's not like we're getting married tomorrow, there's still time! We have at least 6 months!' she exclaimed and let out another small laugh. She knew that being him; he always wanted to do things the right way.

'I know but…you know what, never mind. You're fine with it, so am I!' he replied confidently because he knew he was fighting a losing battle and Tia laughed before giving her partner a light kiss and they headed into Tia's performing venue which, tonight, was in the Forum which was the place she first ever performed in and headed back stage…

'So now that we're engaged I presume your new song will be about me then, am I right?' Rocket teased while Tia prepared herself and couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.

'You wish,' she replied before leaning in and once again, locking lips which was then rudely interrupted by footsteps behind them.

'Ok dudes, Tia's on in 5 so Rocket…get your hands off our lead singer!' Speed ordered and Tia laughed. Despite usually snapping at Speed when he made any comment at all about Tia, good or bad, he was in too good a mood to argue back so he also just smiled.

'I'll be out to you guys in a sec,' Tia replied and Speed mouthed a 'thanks' to her before her attention drew back to her fiancée. 'I guess I'll be seeing you later then,' Tia said, clutching on to his hands.

'Definitely. We have plans, right? And besides, we have to do something to celebrate our engagement,' Rocket said, trying to make up any excuse so he could get her out of her clothes. Tia just laughed at his seductive ideas before he gave her a good luck kiss. 'Break a leg,' he whispered and she smiled before giving one last quick kiss and then he led her on to the stage while he watched her from the sidelines.

'_Things are looking up, oh finally! I thought I'd never see the day, when you'd smile at me! We always pull through, oh when we try. I'm always wrong but, you're never right…Honestly can you believe? We crossed the world while it's asleep…it's not a dream anymore…it's not a dream anymore; it's worth fighting for…Could've given up so easily. I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me… Honestly can you believe? We crossed the world while it's asleep…it's not a dream anymore…it's not a dream anymore; it's worth fighting for…Go knows the world doesn't need another band, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh. But what a waste it would've been, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh… Honestly can you believe? We crossed the world while it's asleep…it's not a dream anymore…it's not a dream anymore; it's worth fighting for…_' As the music came to a few seconds halt, Tia quickly ran to the wings and grabbed her fiancée's hand.

'Tia, no!' he tried to tell her but she just pulled him out on stage where everyone could see him including her mum, Patsy (who had quit the band and acquired Tia as the lead singer), his Dad, the team and that even included Mei. Finally, the song continued.

'_I can't believe we almost hung it up, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh. We're just getting started, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh. I can't believe we almost hung it up, whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh. We're just getting started; yeah we're just getting started..._' Finally the song finished and Tia did a quick bow before turning to Rocket who was clapping but stopped to congratulate his fiancée. He took her for an immediate embrace before releasing her and she leaned up and kissed which caught him off guard but he recovered in enough time to kiss back. After a few moments, they broke away and rested their foreheads together which is when Tia's mum snatched a camera out from her bag and took a picture of them in that moment that would be with them for many years to come. It wasn't just any picture; it was a picture that revealed many memories. It showed Tia happy which was very rare over the years and it showed her prepared to commit her life to be with someone who wouldn't hurt her, no matter what. It showed anyone that looked at it what true love really was and that every bad thing in life can have a silver lining…and it's a special bonus if that silver lining is a special someone who will hold your hand all the way…forever and ever…

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, someone was sitting in a tightly enclosed room which was filled with pictures on the walls of a young girl with an angelic face and sparkling emerald eyes. Suddenly, a dart flung to a picture of the same angelic-like girl who hands were intertwined with a young tanned man with dreadlocks and they're lips were locked. The dart hit the young boy right on the face and a second one was then thrown, hitting the boy on the legs and the final one that was thrown hit him right in the heart. Suddenly, a dark figure rose from the bed and approached one of the more recent photos of the young angel-like girl. The figures fingers lightly traced along her face before the figure spoke.

'You haven't seen the last of me…I'll be back…'

**The End**

That's it. I can't believe it! It's finished. Forever. Well, I honestly don't know what to say except **THANK YOU GUYS SO, SO MUCH**! I've loved writing this story; it's been quite a ride! And the response was…amazing! And to think I originally wasn't going to upload it! I can honestly say that I'm glad I did which was all thanks to **Hannah** who also inspired Hannah the Dog who saved Tia's life back in chapter **26**! I also want to give another special thanks to **Rhianna** and **Adela** who have loved this story from day one and also to every other person who has reviewed! You guys are awesome! Seriously!

Love you guys always and keep reading, writing and reviewing yourselves and I hope you **enjoy **a future story or even one of my current stories just as much!

Love always,

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
